On a tous droit au bonheur
by Karell
Summary: Les cours allaient recommencer à Poudlard. Hermione avait décidé de quand même faire sa septième année. Elle allait donc passé cette année scolaire avec Ginny. Elle va vivre beaucoup d'épreuves et se rapprocher de son professeur de potions.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**L'univers appartient bien sûr à JK Rowling, j'utilise ses personnages pour écrire cette fiction. **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

___________________________________________________________________________

Les cours allaient recommencer à Poudlard. Hermione avait décidé de quand même faire sa septième année. Elle allait donc passé cette année scolaire avec Ginny. Harry avait vaincu Voldemort et depuis août il était devenu Auror comme Ron. Ils avaient appris que, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient vu, leur ancien professeur de potions n'était pas mort le jour de la bataille où il avait été foudroyé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La veille de la rentrée Mrs Weasley avait emmené les filles faire leurs achats pour l'école. Le soir, Harry et Ron étaient présents au Terrier. La relation entre Hermione et Ron était tendue puisqu'ils avaient décidé de rompre une semaine avant en jurant qu'ils avaient agi sous l'effet de la bataille et d'une mort omniprésente. La relation entre Ginny et Harry par contre avait reprit, ils passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble.

- Alors les filles, prêtes pour retourner à Poudlard ? demanda Mr Weasley pendant le repas.  
- D'un côté oui, mais d'un autre ça fait bizarre d'y retourner après ce qui c'est passé au mois de mai.

Un silence s'installa, Fred, Lupin et Tonks étaient encore présents dans les esprits au Terrier. Les filles montèrent se coucher après manger, peu après 20h.

DIMANCHE 31 AOUT  
Le lendemain, Harry les accompagna à la gare avec Mr et Mrs Weasley. Avant d'entrer dans le train, Hermione serra Harry dans ses bras.  
- Ca va me faire bizarre cette année sans vous deux.  
- Tu pourras passer encore plus de temps à la bibliothèque et ne pas enfreindre le règlement une année, tu pourras survivre, je pense ?

Elle le frappa sur l'épaule.

- T'en fait pas, ça va bien se passer et puis tu es avec Ginny, tu veilles sur elle hein ?  
- Oui t'inquiète pas.  
- Allez monte, le train va partir sans toi !

Elle rejoignit Ginny et elles montèrent dans le train. Elles entrèrent dans le compartiment où se trouvait Luna. Elles se racontèrent leurs vacances puis furent interrompu par le professeur McGonnagal.

- Miss Granger, veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait.  
- Oui bien sûr, professeur.

Elle sortit du compartiment en lançant un regard étonné à Ginny et Luna.

- Miss, étant donné que vous avez un an de plus que les autres 7ème année, le directeur et moi-même avons décidé que vous seriez nommé Préfète en Chef. Le deuxième Préfet en Chef est un nouvel élève, il nous vient de Drumstang. Il se nomme Nicolas Enwald.

Elles entrèrent dans le compartiment réservé aux Préfets en Chef. La première impression qu'elle ai eut c'est d'avoir cru voir Malefoy avec les cheveux teints en noir. Il avait ce même air de supériorité et de fils à papa.

- Mr Enwald voici Miss Granger. Elle a un an de plus car elle n'a pu suivre sa scolarité l'année dernière. Vous aurez chacun un appartement mais vous ferez vos tours de ronde ensemble. Je vous reverrais au château.  
Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, Hermione lisait un livre sur les potions aux vertus médicinales et Nicolas somnolait allongé sur la banquette. Une fois au château, ils assistèrent à la répartition. Nicolas fut envoyé à Serpentard, car il participa lui aussi à la répartition en tant que nouvel élève. Hermione remarqua que la table des Serpentards était plus vide que les autres.

- T'as vu Hermione, Rogue est à nouveau prof, mais pas directeur. C'est qui à ton avis le nouveau directeur ?  
- Ben, regarde !

Flitwick venait de prendre place au pupitre du directeur.

- Chers élèves, bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année. C'est moi qui vais du mieux que je peux cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Le professeur Rogue a accepté de reprendre son poste de professeur de Potions. Pour me remplacer, j'ai nommé le professeur Grimm, il me remplacera aussi en temps que directeur de la maison de Serdaigle. Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal sera assuré par le professeur Watson.

Une salve d'applaudissement accueillit les nouveaux professeurs.

- Les premières années vous suivrez les préfets de votre maison. Je vous laisse déguster le délicieux repas qui nous attend.

Les plats apparurent et le repas pu commencer.

- Ca me manque de ne pas voir Ron se jeter sur les plats.  
- Ron te manque, non je rigole, c'est vrai que ça fait bizarre sans Harry et Ron.  
- Pas que sans eux, tous les élèves de mon niveau. Sauf Crabbe et Goyle.

Après le repas, les élèves regagnèrent leurs dortoirs respectifs et le professeur McGonnagal accompagna les deux préfets en chef à leurs appartements. Hermione s'y sentit aussitôt très bien et s'endormit presque aussitôt

LUNDI 1 SEPTEMBRE  
Le lendemain, elle se réveilla vers 6heures, elle alla prendre une douche, se sécha les cheveux et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait beaucoup changé, elle l'avait remarqué lorsqu'elle se baladait dans Londres et que les regards masculins s'arrêtaient sur elle. Elle mit son uniforme, se maquilla et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.  
McGonnagal distribuait les emplois du temps:

LUNDI

08h00-10h00 : **Potions** - Professeur Rogue

10h15-12h15 :

13h00-15h00 : **Botanique** - Professeur Chourave

15h15-17h15 : **Sortilèges** - Professeur Grimm

22h-0h : Ronde

MARDI

08h00-10h00 : **Métamorphose** - Professeur McGonnagal

10h15-12h15 : **Arithmencie** - Professeur Vector

13h00-15h00 : **DCFM **- Professeur Watson

15h15-17h15 :

MERCREDI

08h00-10h00 : **Potions **- Professeur Rogue

10h15-12h15 : **Sortilèges** - Professeur Grimm

13h00-15h00 : **Etude des Runes** - Professeur Babbing

15h15-17h15 :

22h-0h : Ronde

JEUDI

08h00-10h00 : **Métamorphose** - Professeur McGonnagal

10h15-12h15 : **Arithmencie** - Professeur Vector

13h00-15h00 : **Sortilèges** - Professeur Grimm

15h15-17h15 : **DCFM** - Professeur Watson

VENDREDI

08h00-10h00 : **Potions** - Professeur Rogue

10h15-12h15 : **Etude des Runes** - Professeur Babbing

13h00-15h00 : **Botanique** - Professeur Chourave

15h15-17h15 :

22h-0h : Ronde

Elle commençait donc avec deux heures de potions en commun avec les Serpentards. La journée commençait bien. Elle vit en bas de la page, les heures de ronde qu'elle devait effectuer avec Nicolas. Elle tourna la tête vers sa table et croisa son regard, un regard glacial qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

- Il est nouvel élève et tu le regardes déjà de bon matin !  
- Ginny !  
- C'est bon je rigole, en plus on dirais la fouine avec les cheveux noirs.

Cette remarque les fit rire. L'année commençait bien pour les deux jeunes filles.

- Aller courage, deux heures de potions dès le lundi matin !  
- Oui, la terreur des cachots et la fouine aux cheveux noirs dans la même pièce dès le début de la semaine, j'ai connu mieux.  
Elles entrèrent dans la salle de classe et s'installèrent. Rogue balaya la classe du regard et s'arrêta sur Hermione.

- Alors comme ça notre célèbre Miss Je Sais Tout revient à Poudlard après une année buissonnière. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposé.  
- Non professeur, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de me reposer, j'étais TRES occupé par un certain mage noir.  
- Je vous enlève dix points pour votre insolence, Miss Granger !

Ca y est ça commence, déjà des points en moins, faut bien prendre le relais d'Harry. On dirait pas qu'il a échappé à la mort celui là ! pensa t'elle.

Le reste du cours ne se passa pas trop mal, c'est-à-dire pas de points en moins pour Gryffondor mais pas en plus non plus. Hermione alla voir son professeur à la fin du cours.

- Professeur je n'aurais pas du vous parler ainsi, excusez moi de mon attitude.  
- Oui en effet vous n'auriez pas du.  
- Mais vous non plus ...  
- Quoi ?  
- Euh non excusez moi, je voulais vous demander si vous pouviez me donner des cours d'occlumancie et de légimancie.  
- Et pourquoi vous l'apprendrais-je ?  
- Je souhaiterai devenir Médicomage et certaines personnes arrivent à Ste Mangouste ne pouvant plus communiquer alors je pense qu'en tant que Médicomage je pourrais lire dans leur esprit avec leur accord pour voir d'où viendrait le problème. Et je m'adresse à vous car je sais que vous être un très bon légimens et occlumens. Mais cela n'a pas l'air de vous intéresser alors je vais me débrouiller autrement.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que cela ne m'intéressait pas ! Au contraire, je vais vous donner ces cours, venez demain soir à 20h dans mon bureau. Et si vous y vous débrouillez bien je vous donnerais des cours tous les mardis et jeudis soirs.  
- Merci beaucoup professeur.

Elle sortit des cachots le sourire aux lèvres, Ginny avait du partir avec les autres. Elles n'avaient pas le même emploi du temps en raison des options de 7ème année. Vu qu'elle avait une heure de libre, elle monta dans son appartement. Elle fut surprise de croiser Nicolas, seul dans un couloir.

- Alors comme ça tu es une Miss Je Sais Tout !  
- J'aime pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça, il y a assez de Rogue pour le faire.  
- T'énerves pas, je me disais juste qu'en tant que Miss Je Sais Tout, tu pourrais me faire mes devoirs et je te donnerais quelques cours !  
- Te faire tes devoirs, et puis quoi encore, et je ne vois pas quels cours je pourrais recevoir de toi !  
- Des cours pour te décoincer par exemple, dit-il en posant sa main sur ces fesses.  
- Toi, tu ferais mieux d'avoir des cours pour bien te conduire, répondit-elle après l'avoir giflé.

Elle regagna son appartement en courant.

« Les mecs sont vraiment sans gènes maintenant, il est loin le temps des princes charmants maintenant ils sont en voie de disparitions et sont remplacés par de vilains crapauds »

Elle s'allongea sur son lit et lu un livre. Vers midi, elle décida de redescendre pour aller manger. L'après midi ce passa mieux, elle eut botanique et sortilèges. Dans ce dernier cours, elle étonna le nouveau professeur par son niveau et récupéra quarante points. Après le dîner, elle quitta Ginny et alla se changer pour son premier tour de garde. Nicolas toqua vers 21h55. Ils firent le tour du château en silence puis rentrèrent dans leur appartement respectifs, sans avoir croisé un seul élève.


	2. Chapitre 2

MARDI 2 SEPTEMBRE  
Le lendemain, les cours passèrent à grande vitesse, Hermione avait hâte d'avoir son premier cours d'occlumancie/légimancie. Après son cours de DCFM, elle fit ses devoirs à la bibliothèque. Elle rejoignit Ginny dans la grande salle pour manger. Puis elle monta dans son appartement se changer. Elle quitta son uniforme pour un jean et un débardeur rouge. Elle se rendait aux cachots lorsqu'elle fut tirée par le poignet et plaquée contre le mur.

- Alors Miss Je Sais Tout, on se promène seule dans les couloirs. Tu n'as pas peur des représailles parce que c'est à cause de Toi et de Tes amis que le Seigneur des Ténèbre est mort. Je compte bien te le faire payer Moi !

Il s'appuya un peu plus contre elle. Il commença à déboutonner le jean de la jeune Gryffondor lorsque Miss Teigne apparut. Nicolas partit en courant après lui avoir murmuré

- T'inquiète pas je te le ferais payer !

Hermione sécha ses larmes et courut jusqu'au bureau du professeur Rogue.

- Bonsoir Professeur  
- Bonsoir Miss Granger, nous allons commencer par l'occlumancie et voir si vous êtes meilleur que votre ami Potter pour fermer votre esprit.

Dès la première fois, elle réussit à fermer son esprit, ainsi que les huit fois suivantes. Rogue était impressionné. Il tenta une dernière fois, il voyait que son élève était exténué. Mais elle ne réussit pas à fermer son esprit et ne pu empêcher Rogue de voir l'image qui la hantait. Il vit des yeux embués de larmes de Hermione un jeune homme, collé sur elle, essayant de déboutonner son pantalon. Et miss Teigne, arrivant juste à temps. Il sortit de l'esprit de l'esprit de la jeune fille.

- Excusez moi professeur, puis je partir je suis épuisée.  
- Bien sûr, revenez jeudi à la même heure, du moins si vous souhaitez continuer.  
- Oui, à jeudi professeur.

Rogue était troublé par l'image qu'il venait de voir. Devait-il en parler au directeur ? Ou avec Miss Granger ? Ou peut être devait-il punir cet élève ? Il préféra attendre de revoir son élève et voir si elle lui en parlerait. Il dormit très mal cette nuit là.  
De son côté, la jeune Gryffondor était recroquevillée sur son lit. Son professeur l'avait vu, elle s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé voir cela, elle voulait l'effacer de sa mémoire et voilà que maintenant cette image était aussi dans la mémoire du maître des potions. Elle aussi dormit très mal, ses rêves hantés par le jeune Serpentard.

MERCREDI 3 SEPTEMBRE  
Le lendemain, elle évita de croiser Nicolas. Elle ne raconta pas à Ginny ce qui c'était passé et essaya de l'oublier. Pendant le dîner Ginny lui demanda comment c'était passé son cours avec Rogue et Hermione se rappela qu'elle avait un tour de garde cette nuit. Elle frissonna à la pensée d'être dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard avec Nicolas. Elles allèrent faire un tour dans le parc puis Ginny quitta à regrets son amie pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor. Hermione monta dans son appartement et attendit avec appréhension 22 heures. Il l'attendait devant sa porte avec un sourire narquois.

- T'es prête ? On peut y aller ?  
- Oui je suis prète.  
Ils firent le tour du château, veillant les passages secrets que Hermione connaissait bien. Ce soir là aussi, aucun élève ne désobéissait au règlement. Ils retournaient vers leurs appartements lorsqu'il l'entraîna dans une salle de classe. Il l'allongea de force sur le bureau.

- On a été dérangé par le chat l'autre jour mais maintenant personne ne viendra à ton secours. Tu as tué mon maître alors pour me venger je vais devenir le tien. Tu feras tout ce que je te demanderai.  
- Et si je ne le veux pas, répondit-elle avec le peu de courage qu'il lui restait.  
- Tu n'as pas le choix à moins que tu préfères que je m'en prenne à la jolie rousse, la petite amie de POTTER !  
- Tu n'as pas intérêt à la toucher !  
- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me donner une petite gifle. Si tu veux pas que je la touche tu n'as qu'à te laisser faire.

Il se posa à califourchon au dessus d'elle, commença par lui ôter sa chemise et son soutient gorge, puis lui attacha les mains derrière le cou. Il l'embrassa violement, entrant sa langue de force dans la bouche de Hermione. Il était occupé à défaire la jupe de la jeune fille qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait réussit à ôter son sortilège de mutisme et elle hurla autant qu'elle pu. Surpris, Nicolas la gifla et partit en courant vers son appartement. Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient puis s'arrêtèrent devant la pièce où se trouvait Hermione. Le professeur Rogue trouva avec horreur son élève à moitié déshabillée allongée sur le bureau. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui détacha les bras, ôta sa propre cape et lui posa sur les épaules. Il croisa son regard, terrifié, rempli de larmes. Hermione se blottit dans les bras de son professeur. Ce contact la réchauffait, quant à Rogue, il était surpris mais il ne voulait pas rompre ce contact. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir entendu le cri de la jeune fille et le professeur McGonnagal arriva, essoufflée. Elle vit Hermione, son chemisier et son soutien-gorge sur le sol, portant la cape de son professeur de potion, dans les bras de ce dernier.

- Que ce passe t-il ici ? demanda t-elle, légèrement énervée.  
- J'ai entendu, comme vous, un cri et j'ai accouru jusqu'ici et j'ai trouvé cette jeune fille, les bras attachés derrière la tête, allongée sur le bureau, dénudée.  
- Et vous lui avez passé votre cape ?  
- Oui, mais là n'est pas le problème professeur. Cette jeune fille a sûrement été victime d'une agression et je crois qu'elle a pu hurler à temps car je n'ose imaginer ce qui ce serait passé.  
- Es ce la vérité Miss Granger ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Et qui vous a fait cela ?

Hermione baissa la tête. Elle ne voulait pas le dire. Elle craignait qu'il s'en prenne à Ginny, si il savait qu'elle avait parlé. Elle n'aurait pas du hurler.

- Miss Granger, vous ne souhaitez pas nous dire qui vous a fait cela ? Il ne sera pas puni et il recommencera, et si ce n'est pas sur vous ce sera sur une autre. Vous ne voulez pas nous le dire alors ?

Hermione fit « non » de la tête. McGonnagal semblait comprendre la réaction de la jeune fille. Pour ce qu'il avait fait, le directeur ne pourrait l'exclure de l'école. Il pourrait alors davantage se venger.

- Lorsque vous vous sentirez prête Miss Granger, vous viendrez nous en parler. Professeur Rogue, pouvez vous la ramener jusqu'à son appartement. Une bonne nuit fera du bien à tout le monde. Comme on dit, la nuit porte conseil.

Elle quitta la pièce laissant Rogue seul avec son élève. Il la sentait trembler contre lui, elle semblait tétanisée.

- Vous pouvez marcher Miss ?

Elle se leva et Rogue l'aida à marcher après avoir ramasser ses vêtements.

- Miss, je vais vous laisser. Passez une bonne nuit.

Elle le regarda s'en aller et voulait lui dire, lui crier de rester, mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et tomba de fatigue. Les jours qui suivirent, elle se jeta dans le travail, ne gardant aucun instant pour penser à autre chose qu'à ces cours. Elle répondait correctement à toutes les questions, réussissait tous les exercices du premier coup. Même ces cours d'occlumancie/légimancie se passaient très bien. Elle se révélait être une très bonne occlumens, Rogue n'arrivait pas à entrer dans son esprit et voir ce qui lui était arrivée. Elle avait même réussit à entrer dans l'esprit de Rogue où elle avait vu un petit garçon, pleurant sur son lit, en train de mettre son pyjama. Il l'avait d'ailleurs congédier aussitôt, sans aucun compliment. Pendant les tours de garde, Nicolas gardait ses distances, Hermione avait sans arrêt sa baguette à la main. L'été laissa place à l'automne et les feuilles prirent une teinte orangée. Hermione passait beaucoup de temps dehors, dans le parc. Ginny passait beaucoup de temps avec ses amis. Elle se rappelait souvent le comportement de son professeur. Il n'avait pas fait de remarque sarcastique, pas forcer à dévoiler ce qui c'était passé, il l'avait juste détaché, passé sa cape et ramené à son appartement. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle se sentait mal, elle s'emmitouflait dans cette cape. L'image du petit garçon lui trottait souvent dans la tête.


	3. Chapitre 3

JEUDI 6 NOVEMBRE  
Cette nuit là, elle dormit mal, cela faisait deux mois qu'elle avait été agressée dans cette salle de classe. Elle entendit un bruit vers 4heures du matin, elle pensa qu'elle avait rêvé et referma les yeux. Elle sentit une main se posait sur sa bouche puis sentit un sortilège de mutisme, elle voulut atteindre sa baguette mais elle était sur la commode, à l'autre bout de la chambre. Elle vit avec horreur Nicolas s'allonger sur elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à se débattre. Il l'embrassa à nouveau de force, puis lui ôta sa chemise de nuit et son boxer. Il se déshabilla à son tour. Hermione sentait une douleur horrible dans la bas du ventre, il l'a griffa, la pinça, la mordit en prenant soin d'éviter les zones visibles. Le réveil d'Hermione sonna, il était six heures. Il se décolla d'elle, se rhabilla et lui murmura :

- Je t'avais dit que tu allais me le payer.

Puis il partit. Hermione se traîna avec beaucoup du mal jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle s'assit dans le bac de la douche et laissa l'eau couler sur elle, elle voulait ôter ce qui lui était arrivé, comme une tâche que l'eau pourrait effacer. Vers huit heures moins le quart elle s'habilla et rejoignit sa salle de classe pour assister à deux heures de métamorphose. Elle essaya de paraître la plus heureuse possible, pour lui faire croire qu'il ne l'avait pas blessée mais intérieurement elle était détruite. Chaque pas lui faisait mal, chaque sourire la torturait, mais elle fit de son mieux. Pendant le cours de potion, elle eut du mal à ce concentrer, elle sentait le regard de Nicolas sur elle. Elle était épuisée et se demanda si elle tiendrais jusqu'au soir avant de s'écrouler. Elle sortit du cours et se dirigea à son cours suivant. La journée lui parut longue et épuisante. A la fin de son dernier cours, elle monta dans son appartement pour se reposer. Elle prit un somnifère et s'endormit aussitôt. Elle se réveilla à temps pour aller à son cours avec Rogue. Il essaya à nouveau comme il le faisait depuis deux mois, d'entrer dans l'esprit de la jeune fille pour voir qui l'avait agressée. L'état d'épuisement dans lequel se trouvait Hermione, lui facilita la tâche mais ce qu'il vit n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Hermione n'était pas dans la salle de classe mais dans son lit, et un homme était allongé sur elle. Il reconnu un de ses élèves, Nicolas Enwald. Il ressentait la douleur de la jeune fille, son envie de hurler. Puis Hermione l'éjecta violement de son esprit, ce qui le fit tomber de sa chaise. Elle en profita pour partir en courant. Il se releva et lui courut après. Il l'attrapa par le poignet.

- Laissez moi professeur, vous n'auriez pas du voir ça !  
- C'est beaucoup plus grave que l'autre jour, Miss Granger. Je ne peux pas taire ce que j'ai vu.  
- Ca sera pire après.  
- Miss Granger, ce garçon sera envoyé à Azkaban pour ça. Il ne vous fera plus de mal.  
- J'ai peur professeur.  
- Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, Miss Granger.

Elle se blottit dans les bras de son professeur. Il sursauta à ce contact.

- On va aller voir le directeur.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau. Le directeur était en grande conversation avec le professeur McGonnagal et le ministre de la magie.

- On était justement en train de parler de vous jeune fille.  
- De moi ?  
- Oui du fais que vous faites quand même votre 7ème année. Vos deux amis ont obtenu un métier sans avoir passer leur aspic comme tous les autres élèves de l'année dernière.  
- Je souhaitais passer mes Aspics.

Elle essayait de parler d'une voix la plus calme possible, essayant de contrôler ses tremblements.

- Mr le Directeur, je vais vous laisser. Cette jeune fille a sûrement quelque chose de plus important à vous dire que le fait qu'elle souhaite passer ses Aspics, même si elle a un niveau largement supérieur aux autres.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Mr le Ministre, vous devriez rester, ce que Miss Granger a à dire vous concerne.  
- Et de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda t-il en regardant Hermione  
- Je crois que vous devriez vous asseoir Mr le Ministre, suggéra McGonnagal qui pensait avoir comprit ce que voulez dire Hermione.  
- C'est si grave que ça ?  
- Plus que ce que ne le pense ma collègue, Monsieur, répondit Rogue.

McGonnagal le regarda avec étonnement.

- Que voulez vous nous dire Miss Granger, demanda Flitwick  
- Je ... Il m'a ...

Hermione ne pouvait parler, dire ce mot, résumer sa souffrance en ce mot. Elle se mit à pleurer.

- Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé Miss Granger, qui est ce il ?

Elle sentit la main de Rogue se poser sur son épaule, ce contact la rassura.

- Il y a un mois, Miss Granger s'est faite agresser, le professeur Rogue et moi-même l'avons retrouvé à moitié déshabiller dans une salle de classe. Mais elle n'a jamais voulu dire son nom.  
- Il s'est passé bien pire.

La voix de Rogue était différente de d'habitude, il semblait inquiet.

- Oh non ... s'exclama McGonnagal en portant ses mains devant la bouche.

Hermione regarda Rogue et lui fit signe de la tête de continuer.

- Le jeune homme qui a agressé Miss Granger le mois dernier s'est rendu dans sa chambre la nuit dernière et l'a ... violé.

Pour lui aussi ce mot était difficile à dire. McGonnagal avait blanchit, le Directeur et le Ministre semblaient sur le point d'éclater.

- Miss Granger, vous ne pouvez plus vous taire, il nous faut le nom de cet élève.  
- C'est Nicolas, Nicolas Enwald, murmura t-elle.

Ce nom la répugnait, elle ne voulait plus jamais l'entendre.

- Professeur McGonnagal, allez me chercher cet élève, immédiatement, hurla le Directeur.  
- Professeur Rogue puis je vous demander pourquoi Hermione est venu vous le dire à vous ?  
- Elle ne me l'a pas dit, nous avions un cours d'occlumancie et en raison de sa fatigue j'ai pu voir ce qui c'est passé dans son esprit.

Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit. McGonnagal rentra de force l'élève dans la pièce. Personne ne remarqua les tremblements de Hermione, elle ne voulait pas rester dans cette pièce, elle voulait sortir, mais son corps ne répondait plus.

- Mr Enwald, je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là.  
- Désolé Mr le Directeur mais non je ne vois pas pourquoi on vient me chercher dans mon dortoir à cette heure pour m'emmener dans votre bureau.  
- Et vous pensez que ce que vous avez fait subir à cette jeune fille est normal ?  
- Ce que j'ai fait à cette jeune fille, mais je n'ai rien fait.  
- Arrêtez de mentir, hurla Rogue.  
- Professeur calmez vous.  
- Je ne peux rester une seconde de plus dans la même pièce que cet individu. Et d'ailleurs Miss Granger non plus. Je vais la raccompagner à son appartement, avec votre autorisation.  
- Bien sûr Severus, allez y.

Il aida Hermione à se lever mais la jeune fille était qu'à moitié consciente. Il la porta et quitta la pièce. Une fois dans l'appartement, il la posa délicatement sur le lit. Son élève ressemblait plus à un pantin qu'à une jeune fille de 18ans. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

- Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre Miss Granger. Il va être enfermé à Azkaban. Vous n'entendrez plus parler de lui.  
- Mais cette nuit ... je m'en souviendrais toujours, je ... je ne pense pas arriver à vi ... vivre avec ce ... ce souvenir.  
- Vous y arriverez, j'en suis sûr. Essayer de dormir, ça vous fera du bien.  
- Je... je ne veux pas rester seule.  
- Vous ne craigniez plus rien.

Elle le regarda d'un air suppliant.

- Je reste jusqu'à ce que vous vous endormiez.  
- Merci, murmura t-elle.

Il s'installa sur un fauteuil à côté du lit. Hermione entra dans les draps, encore habillée. Elle s'endormit assez rapidement, mais alors que Rogue allait sortir, elle s'agita dans son sommeil. Il s'approcha du lit, passa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille qui se calma. Il retourna sur le fauteuil et s'endormit. Il fut réveillé, une heure après, en sursaut par un cri et s'approcha aussitôt du lit. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, elle était secouée de sanglots. Elle se calma et regarda son professeur. Elle plongea son regard, rempli de larmes, dans celui de son professeur. Ce dernier passa sa main sur la joue de son élève pour essuyer ses larmes, puis dans ses cheveux. Il approcha son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione répondit à son baiser, elle passa ses bras derrière le cou de son professeur.

- Je n'aurais pas du Miss, je suis désolé, je suis votre professeur et vous mon élève.

Elle enleva ses bras mais se blottit contre le torse de son professeur.

- Ne rendez pas cela plus difficile, Miss, s'il vous plait.

Son élève ne répondit pas.

« Je suis si bien avec lui, contre lui. Mais il a raison, je suis son élève. »

Elle se décolla de lui, il posa un baiser sur son front et se rassit sur le fauteuil. Hermione se rendormit.


	4. Chapitre 4

VENDREDI 7 NOVEMBRE  
Lorsque son réveil sonna, elle était seule dans l'appartement. Sur le fauteuil où s'était assis Rogue, il y avait une lettre.

« Miss Granger,

Ce baiser était une erreur de ma part. Je vous pris de m'en excuser. Après ce que vous avez vécu, vous ne saviez pas ce que vous faisiez, moi si et je n'aurais pas du profiter de votre faiblesse. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Bonne journée

Professeur Rogue"

Elle posa la lettre sous son oreiller et alla prendre une douche. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bains, elle aperçut une autre lettre.

« Miss Granger,  
Nous vous attendons dans mon bureau.

Mr le Directeur »

Elle se rendit dans le bureau du directeur. Les professeurs McGonnagal et Rogue étaient présents.

- Bonjour Miss Granger.  
- Bonjour Professeurs.  
- Le jeune homme a été transféré cette nuit à Azkaban. Nous voulions vous voir pour parler de ce que vous comptez faire. Souhaitez vous prévenir vos parents ?  
- Mes parents ont été tués en Australie, l'année dernière. Ils ont eu un accident de voiture. Je l'ai avez emmené là bas et changé leur mémoire pour les protéger.  
- Je suis désolé Miss.  
- Je préfère cela au fait qu'ils auraient pu être torturés pas les mangemorts s'ils étaient restés à Londres.  
- Vous avez raison. Est-ce que vous voulez prévenir quelqu'un d'autre ?  
- Pas pour l'instant.  
- Voulez vous continuer vos études ?  
- Oui, je vais essayer.  
- Nous allons choisir un nouveau préfet en chef aujourd'hui, nous comprenons si vous ne voulez pas faire les tours de ronde avec lui, et le professeur Rogue nous a suggéré que vous fassiez votre ronde avec un professeur. Par souci de mixité des maisons, vous ferez votre tour de ronde avec le professeur Rogue et le second préfet en chef le fera avec le professeur McGonnagal. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?  
- Oui professeur.  
- Vous avez cours, il me semble à 8h alors allez vite déjeuner.

Hermione sortit du bureau mais elle se dirigea directement vers les cachots. Elle s'assit dans un coin. Le professeur Rogue arriva peu de temps après mais il ne la remarqua pas, il semblait perturbé, même énervé. Il claqua la porte. La jeune fille entendit des bruits de verre venant de la classe. Rogue venait de casser une fiole qu'il avait dans la main, il jeta ce qui lui tombait dans les mains. Il se laissa tomber contre le mur et laissa refaire surface les images de son enfance.  
Il avait dix ans, c'était le soir, et il était recroquevillé dans son lit. Il espérait que ce soir ne serait pas comme les autres, que son père oublierait, qu'il oublierait de venir le voir, de le forcer à se déshabiller, mais ce soir fut comme les autres, son père entra, un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha du lit, aida son fils à se déshabiller, puis le caressa. Il se déshabilla à son tour. Le jeune Severus tremblait mais il devait se retenir de pleurer, pour ne pas laisser une autre occasion à son père de lui faire du mal.

Rogue était tellement absorbé par ses souvenirs horribles qu'il n'avait pas sentit la jeune fille s'asseoir à côté de lui et entrer dans son esprit. Lorsqu'il revint à la réalité, il la vit et au lieu de la virer de la pièce, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son élève. Elle passa son bras derrière son cou et le serra dans ses bras. Il était bien dans ses bras, des bras féminins qu'il avait tant recherchés auprès de sa mère et qu'il n'avait jamais trouvés.

- Pourquoi êtes vous ici, Miss ?  
- J'ai entendu des bruits de verre et après un silence étrange, j'ai décidé de voir ce qui ce passait et je vous ai vu, vous sembliez si mal, et j'ai voulu savoir ce que vous aviez.  
- Vous avez vu ?

Elle baissa la tête.

- Je n'aurais pas du, je suis désolée, Professeur, je ne dirais rien à personne, vous avez ma parole.  
- J'ai menti ...  
- Vous avez mentit quand professeur ?  
- Dans ma lettre de ce matin.  
- Comment ça ?

Il prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

- Lorsque j'ai dit que ça ne se reproduirait plus.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et furent interrompu par la sonnerie.

Ils se relevèrent et le professeur alla ouvrir la porte et Hermione s'installa au premier rang. Pendant le cours, ils s'échangèrent des regards, il frôlait souvent sa peau, la faisant sursauter. Elle essaya de faire de son mieux pour se concentrer sur son devoir. La sonnerie retentit et elle alla à son prochain cours. Pendant le repas, McGonnagal vint la voir.

- Comment c'est passé votre matinée, Miss ?  
- Ca a été professeur. Je me sens un peu mieux, j'ai plus mal au ventre.

« Elle va sûrement mieux physiquement mais mentalement, cela sera beaucoup plus long à guérir, et il n'y a aucun remède pour ça. »

Ce que pensait la directrice de la maison Gryffondor se révéla vrai. La jeune fille sursautait au moindre contact, tremblait lorsqu'elle était seule dans les couloirs, hurlait pendant la nuit, avait cesser ses cours avec Rogue, et même sa relation. Les tours de ronde étaient froids. Des cernes trahissaient son manque de sommeil et elle ne mangeait presque plus.

SAMEDI 15 NOVEMBRE  
Ce jour là, Hermione rejoignait Harry à Pré au Lard. Elle fit tant bien que mal ces devoirs et rejoignit le village avec Ginny, après le repas.

- Bonjour les filles. Hermione qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?  
- Elle n'a rien voulu me dire, cela fait près d'une semaine qu'elle ne veut pas manger, répondit Ginny  
- Mione, qu'est ce qui va pas ?

Hermione entraîna ses amis dans un endroit calme, isolé. Elle leur raconta tout ce qui c'était passé, s'interrompant pour essuyer ses larmes, tout sauf le baiser échangé avec son professeur. Harry la prit dans ses bras.

- On va t'aider Hermione, on est là pour toi.  
- Merci, dit elle, esquissant un sourire.  
- Il faut que tu essaies de manger, tu ne vas pas tenir sinon. Et tu vas faire peur à Teddy aux vacances.  
- Il est chez toi ?  
- Oui, Andromeda ne va pas très bien et elle a peur de faire une bêtise. On évite de rester trop longtemps au Terrier, car Fleur veut s'en arrêt s'en occuper. Mrs Weasley a peur que je ne me débrouille pas mais elle en a marre d'avoir sa belle fille au Terrier. Et puis avec Teddy, on se débrouille très bien.

Ils allèrent boire un coup, forcèrent Hermione à manger un truc et la laissèrent rentrer au château pour se reposer. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'endormit aussitôt. Elle rêva de Rogue qui lui disait qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, il l'embrassait, la caressait. Puis il commença à la déshabiller mais le visage de son amant se transforma en celui de Nicolas. Elle se réveilla en hurlant. Elle réalisa que sa vie était gâchée, que tout s'était écroulé. Sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Miss Granger vous allez bien ?  
- Oui, professeur, merci de vous inquiétez, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar.

Elle voulait qu'il sorte, qu'il la laisse seule. Mais il restait là, à la regarder, sans un mot.

- Pourriez vous me laissez professeur, je souhaiterais être seule.  
- Je ne vous laisserais pas faire.  
- Faire quoi ?  
- Ce que vous avez en tête.  
- Je fais ce que je veux professeur, ça ne vous concerne pas.  
- Détrompez vous, Miss, ne le faites pas.  
- Vous ne savez pas combien c'est dur, combien j'ai mal, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je ne me supporte plus, je mens à mes amis, je ne peux plus me regarder dans un miroir, lorsque je me douche, je vois ces bleus et ces griffures sur mon corps, tout me rappelle cette nuit là, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que c'est.  
Il la prit par les poignets et la força à le regarder.

- Si je sais ce que c'est ! Tous les soirs je devais supporter mon père, tous les jours je le croisais dans la maison, mais je devais lui sourire, ne pas me plaindre, sinon c'était pire. Je me forçais à manger, mais je vomissais après chaque repas. Pour ne pas crier la nuit, je me bandais la bouche avec mon drap. Une fois rentré à Poudlard, je me suis isolé des autres élèves seule Lily était au courant. J'avais l'impression d'être un monstre, un mauvais enfant. Pour me sentir plus fort, je suis rentré dans les mangemorts, la plus grosse connerie de ma vie. Je n'ai jamais osé toucher une femme, à part vous, de peur d'un avenir avec elle, même d'un rapport avec elle.

Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés du regard.

- Je ne veux pas de cette vie là professeur. J'ai voulu penser à un avenir, mais les images de cette nuit reviennent, je ne pourrais jamais laisser un homme coller sa peau contre la mienne, faire l'amour avec lui. Il m'a volé ma vie cette nuit là.

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Pour répondre à Eileen19, cette fiction est bien en ligne sur un autre site, ... Tout comme mon autre fiction.**

**Sur le blog, elle est terminée pour ceux qui ne veulent pas attendre.**

**Sinon, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 5, bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

- EXPERIAMUS !!!!

Rogue attrapa la baguette en vol.

- Rendez moi ma baguette, professeur.  
- Non !  
- Je ne peux pas continuer cette vie !  
- Vous y arriverez, tu y arriveras.  
- Tu ???  
- Tu es plus forte que moi Hermione.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Rogue la porta et l'allongea sur son lit. Il allait partir lorsqu'elle le retint par le poignet.

- J'ai peur de faire une bêtise.  
- Je te surveille.

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et elle s'endormit. Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, ils n'échangèrent aucun baiser. Elle alla voir le professeur McGonnagal pour lui demander si elle pouvait effectuer les tours de garde avec l'autre préfet en chef. Elle accepta aussitôt, jugeant que c'était un grand pas dans la guérison. Elle lui annonça aussi qu'elle devait organiser le bal de Noël qui aurait lieu le jour des vacances, le 19 décembre avec l'autre préfet en chef.  
Cette organisation permit à Hermione de se changer les idées, l'autre préfet en chef, Peter Leagan, la faisait rire. Il se doutait qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose mais il se refusait de lui en parler pour ne pas briser leur amitié. Il avait remarqué ses sursauts lorsqu'il s'approchait d'elle, ses tremblements pendant les tours de gardes. Il entendait ses hurlements la nuit. Quelqu'un l'avait fait souffrir et il ne voulait pas la forcer, il ne voulait pas la blesser à nouveau. Il essayait juste de lui faire penser à autre chose.

VENDREDI 19 DECEMBRE  
Le soir du bal, tout était fin prêt. Flitwick et McGonnagal n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

- Allez vous préparer, c'est vous qui ouvrez le bal.

Trois heures après, Hermione, vêtue d'un robe blanche, et Peter attendaient devant les portes de la grande salle. Ils entendaient le brouhaha des conversations puis la voix du directeur.

- Chers élèves, nous avons décidé cette année d'organiser un bal de Noël et nous avons chargé vos deux préfets en chef, Hermione Granger et Peter Leagan de s'en occuper, veuillez les applaudirent pour leur travail magnifique.

La porte s'ouvrit et les deux préfets en chef entrèrent sous les applaudissements. La musique commença et ils dansèrent, rejoints peu de temps après par d'autres couples. A la fin de la chanson, Peter prit le micro.

- Bonsoir à tous, comme vous l'avez remarqué cette année il n'y a pas de groupe connu car nous avons, grâce au professeur Grimm, sélectionné certains d'entre vous pour chanter ce soir. Et nous allons commencer par Ginny Weasley.

- C'est de la triche, c'est la meilleure amie à Granger.  
- Ecoutez la avant de dire ça, et vous verrez que Ginny n'est pas là grâce à son amitié avec Hermione.

Ginny rougit puis prit le micro :  
_Oh the wind whistles down __  
__The cold dark street tonight __  
__And the people they were dancing __  
__To the music vibe _

_And the boys chase the girls, with curls in their hair __  
__While the shocked too many sit way over there __  
__And the songs get louder each one better than before _

_And you singing the song thinking this is the life __  
__And you wake up in the morning and your head feels twice the size __  
__where you gonna go, where you gonna go, where you gonna sleep tonight? __  
__And you singing the song thinking this is the life __  
__And you wake up in the morning and your head feels twice the sizxe __  
__Where you gonna go, where you gonna go, where you gonna sleep tonight? __  
__Where you gonna sleep tonight _

_So you're heading down the road in your taxi for 4 __  
__And you're waiting outside jimmy's front door __  
__But nobody's in and nobody's home till 4 __  
__So you're sitting there with nothing to do __  
__Talking about Robert Ragger and his 1 leg crew __  
__And where you gonna go, where you gonna sleep tonight? _

_And you singing the song thinking this is the life __  
__And you wake up in the morning and your head feels twice the size __  
__Oh where you gonna go, where you gonna go, where you gonna sleep tonight ? __  
__And you singing the song thinking this is the life __  
__And you wake up in the morning and your head feels twice the size __  
__Where you gonna go, where you gonna go, where you gonna sleep tonight ? __  
__Where you gonna sleep tonight _

_And you singing the song thinking this is the life __  
__And you wake up in the morning and your head feels twice the size __  
__Oh where you gonna go, where you gonna go, where you gonna sleep tonight ? __  
__And you singing the song thinking this is the life __  
__And you wake up in the morning and your head feels twice the size __  
__where you gonna go, where you gonna go, where you gonna sleep tonight ? _

_Where you gonna sleep tonight ?_

Peter avait raison, tout le monde applaudit la jeune fille et Hermione fut la première à la féliciter. Elles passèrent la nuit à danser, jusqu'à ce que Peter annonce la dernière chanson.

- Pour finir la soirée nous allons écouter Hermione Granger.

Cette dernière s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau. Il n'était pas prévu qu'elle chante.  
Elle monta sur la scène, réfléchit une fraction de seconde et après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, elle commença à chanter :

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me. __  
__I still feel your touch in my dreams. __  
__Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. __  
__Without you it's hard to survive. _

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. __  
__And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly. __  
__Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. __  
__Need you by my side. __  
__Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static. __  
__And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. __  
__Can't you hear my heart beat so __  
__I can't let you go. __  
__Want you in my life. _

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. __  
__They wipe away tears that I cry. __  
__The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. __  
__You make me rise when I fall. _

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. __  
__And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly. __  
__Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. __  
__Need you by my side. __  
__Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static. __  
__And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. __  
__Can't you hear my heart beat so __  
__I can't let you go. __  
__Want you in my life _

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. __  
__And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly. __  
__Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. _

Pendant la chanson, beaucoup de couples s'étaient formés, même les professeurs dansaient, sauf un contemplant son assiette. Elle le regarda lorsqu'elle prononça les derniers mots :

_Need you by my side._

Elle reçu une salve d'applaudissements. Rogue la regardait, ces mots lui étaient adressés à lui, c'était lui qu'elle avait regardé et non pas Mr Leagan. Hermione, elle, recevait des compliments de la part de ses camarades mais aussi de ses professeurs. Elle regarda à la table de ces derniers et vit Rogue en pleine conversation, il n'avait même pas fait attention à sa prestation, à cette chanson qui lui était pourtant destiné.

- C'est mon professeur, je n'ai rien à attendre de lui, d'autant plus que c'est moi qui est stoppé notre relation, je dois arrêter de penser à lui comme il a cessé de penser à moi, pensa Hermione.

La soirée se termina et elle regagna son appartement accompagné par Peter.

- C'était une super soirée, on s'est débrouillé comme des chefs !  
- Oui et tu as vraiment une voix magnifique.  
- Merci, mais tu aurais pu me prévenir.  
- Pas besoin, ça t'aurait fait stresser. Elle était destinée à qui la chanson ?  
- Euh ... à personne.  
- Ah bon. Pourtant elle semblait pleine de sens pour toi.  
- Pas tant que ça. En fait j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?  
- Non, quand tu voudras m'en parler, je serais là.  
- Merci Peter, j'espère que tes vacances aux Etats-Unis avec ta belle mère se passeront bien.  
- J'espère, malgré que je n'y croie pas. Passe de bonnes vacances chez Harry.  
- Merci bonnes vacances à toi aussi.

Elle entra dans son appartement, sa valise était déjà prête au milieu de la pièce. Elle se démaquilla enfila un vieux tee-shirt et alla se coucher. Cette nuit là fut horrible, toujours ce même cauchemar. Ses douleurs revenaient. Elle sentait à nouveau les griffures et cette douleur immense dans le ventre. Elle se leva, hurla, jeta tout ce qu'elle trouvait. Cela dura toute la nuit. Peter avait essayé d'entrer mais elle avait bloqué la porte par un sortilège puissant. Même Flitwick et McGonnagal ne réussirent à l'enlever. Ils appelèrent même Ginny mais rien n'y fit. Elle entendit même la voix de Severus, mais elle ne voulait pas le voir, pas lui, cela ne fit qu'amplifier sa colère. Vers huit heures, elle quitta la pièce par un des passages secrets et rejoignit Pré au Lard pour prendre le train. Le train démarra, sans Ginny ni Peter. Hermione s'approcha d'une porte du train qu'elle ouvrit. Elle sentit le vent glacial sur son visage. Elle ferma les yeux et se pencha.

* * *

Pour les chansons, celle de Ginny c'est _This is the life_ de Amy McDonald et celle de Hermione c'est _Everytime we Touch_ de Cascada, version Slow.

J'espère que vous avez aimez, à la prochaine ...


	6. Chapitre 6

Désolée, j'ai mis un petit moment avant de mettre ce chapitre, j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira !!

Bonne lecture et à bientôt

* * *

Le visage de Rogue apparut dans sa tête : Tu es plus forte que moi Hermione. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se rattrapa de justesse à la porte du train. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Un homme avait gâché sa vie alors que un autre essayait de lui faire oublier ou du moins accepter ce qui lui était arrivé, essayer de vivre avec. Comme lui. Mais elle ne voulait pas devenir une personne insensible et froide avec les autres. Elle ne voulait pas passer sa vie comme une solitaire que tout le monde déteste. Car c'est ce qu'il était, ce que les gens croyaient qu'il était car elle, elle avait vu une autre facette, une facette bien différente. Avec elle, il avait fait tomber sa carapace. Il l'avait réconforté, protégé comme un père. Comme ce père qui manquait tant à Hermione, ainsi que sa mère. Mais pourquoi l'avoir embrassé, un père n'embrasse pas sa fille comme cela. Et une fille n'embrasse pas son père. Elle aussi avait agi comme une mère lorsqu'elle a appris le passé de Rogue. Il n'y avait donc pas de sentiment autre que celui de protection maternel ou paternel. Il n'y avait en aucun cas de l'amour. Elle se maudit d'avoir chanté cette chanson. Mais de toute façon, il n'y avait prêté aucune attention. Elle en voulait à Voldemort et à ses mangemorts d'avoir gâché la vie de nombreuses personnes. Elle repensa à ses parents, à Lupin, Sirius, Tonks, Fred, et tout ceux morts à cause du mage noir, et s'en voulu encore plus d'avoir voulu quitter ce monde. Eux ne voulaient pas mourir mais elle qui pouvait encore vivre, devait vivre pour eux. Elle ne devait pas baisser les bras. Harry la retrouva, à moitié consciente, à côté de la porte, la tête enfouie dans ses mains posées sur ses genoux, les joues inondées de larmes. Elle ne réagit même pas lorsque Harry la prit dans ses bras et transplana au square Grimmaud après avoir envoyé un patronus annonçant qu'il l'avait retrouvé en vie. Il l'allongea sur un lit et s'assit à côté d'elle, attendant qu'elle se réveille. Il fut rejoint par une Ginny, très pale, sur le point de s'évanouir. Il descendit préparer quelque chose à manger. A peine fut-il descendu qu'Hermione se réveilla. La première chose qu'elle vit fut un sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage de la rouquine.

- Je suis désolé Mione, j'aurais du voir que tu allais mal, je n'ai pas fait attention. Excuse moi, s'il te plait.  
- Je n'ai pas à t'excuser Ginny, c'est moi qui devrais me faire excuser.  
- J'ai eu si peur.

Hermione prit son amie dans les bras.

- Il n'y avait pas que moi qui ai eu très peur. Je peux t'assurer même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi, que Rogue était extrêmement inquiet.  
- Rogue ?  
- Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il a même voulu transplaner dans le train, malgré que ce soit extrêmement dangereux. McGonnagal et Flitwick ont réussit à l'en empêcher.  
- Est ce une réaction paternelle ? se demanda Hermione.  
- Quoi ?

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute. Devant le regard de Ginny, elle se décida à lui avouer.

- T'as embrassé Rogue... dit-elle incrédule. Je te promets que je ne dirais rien. Mais tu devrais lui parler.  
- Je ne peux pas, c'est mon professeur Ginny, en plus on a presque 20 ans d'écart et j'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de jouer le rôle de père.  
- Ce n'est pas le regard d'un père que j'ai vu lorsque tu chantais et ce n'est pas non plus celui d'un père lorsqu'il tambourinait contre ta porte et lorsqu'il a remarqué que tu n'étais plus dans ta chambre. Mais bon c'est comme tu voudras, parler ne vous engage en rien. De toute façon, on verra le soir de Noël.  
- Quoi ? Il y a quoi le soir de Noël ?  
- Il vient manger ici, ma mère a demandé à Harry de l'inviter, mais Harry comptait déjà l'inviter, maintenant qu'il connaît son passé.  
- Il ne sait quasiment rien de son passé.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Personne ne connaît réellement le passé de Rogue.  
- Sauf toi.  
- Oui.

Harry entra.

- Mione, tu es réveillée, Ginny tu aurais pu me le dire.  
- J'ai pas eu le temps, elle vient de se réveiller, mentit Ginny.  
- D'accord, répondit-il peu convaincu, j'ai préparer des frites, ça vous va, avec du poulet.

De son côté, Rogue se retenait de quitter Poudlard pour rejoindre son élève. Il faisait les cents pas dans son bureau et ne comprenait pas cette envie soudaine. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il avait besoin de la prendre dans ses bras, pourquoi à chaque instant il avait envie de l'embrasser ? C'était son élève et il ne devait pas, tout rapport sexuel avec un élève est complètement interdit. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, il voulait juste être au près d'elle, la rassurait, lui dire qu'il … non ce n'était pas possible, ou peut être si il l'aimait. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait, il savait que cela ne la quitterait jamais. Lorsqu'il avait vu, dans son esprit, cette nuit, où cet élève l'avait violé, les souvenirs l'avait submergés, il avait pourtant essayé de les faire disparaître, de les enfouir au plus profond de sa mémoire, mais ils étaient revenus à la surface. Et elle, cette jeune fille si fragile, les avait vus. Elle l'avait consolé à son tour. Ils se comprenaient. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient. Il avait enlevé sa carapace face à elle, et il se sentait mieux, il se sentait plus humain, moins monstre. Elle était la deuxième personne à être au courant de ce qu'il avait vécu. La première étant Lily, Lily dont il était tombé amoureux, Lily qu'il avait déçu, Lily … Peut être voyait-il Lily en Hermione, deux jeunes femmes très intelligentes, très jolies, deux jeunes femmes qui se ressemblaient. Il se détesta en pensant qu'il avait peut être confondu Hermione avec Lily. Mais avait-il réellement confondu ? Peut être pas, il avait été tellement troublé lorsqu'elle avait chanté, cette magnifique chanson qui lui était destinée. Il avait alors eu peur de croiser son regard, il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit ses yeux brillants. L'insensible Severus Rogue avait été ému par cette chanson. Non ce n'était pas Lily mais bien Hermione dont il était amoureux. Il sortit une boite de sa poche et la contempla. Oui, il allait lui offrir, peu importe sa réaction, n'avait-elle pas dit qu_'elle avait besoin de lui près d'elle (need you by my side)._

Harry, Hermione et Ginny mangeaient assis sur le lit d'Hermione puis ils descendirent. Hermione fut étonné de l'aménagement de la maison. Tout avait été réaménagé. Les sortilèges avaient disparus avec la mort de Voldemort. Les tableaux du hall avaient été enlevés. La maison était beaucoup plus accueillante. Les deux filles étaient chargées de la décorer pour Noël. Elles travaillèrent d'arrache pied pendant quatre jours.

MERCREDI 24 DECEMBRE  
Elles passèrent leur journée du repas dans la cuisine, pendant que Harry et Ron préparaient la table. Teddy s'amusait avec les boules du sapin. Vers 17 heures tout était prêt, ils montèrent tous se changer. Hermione revêtit un pantalon noir avec des liserés argenté et un débardeur argenté. Ginny portait une jupe plissée avec un chemisier. Harry, lui avait un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche, tout comme Ron. Même Teddy avait une tenue de soirée, il portait un petit smoking.

- Tu es le plus beau de la soirée Teddy, déclara Ginny en le voyant.  
- Merci pour moi, répondit Harry.  
- Mais toi aussi tu es très beau, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Mr et Mrs Weasley arrivèrent peu de temps après avec Percy Charly et Georges. Suivi de peu, par Bill et Fleur. Puis Kingsley, McGonnagal et Lee Jordan. Lorsque la sonnette retentit, Hermione fut la première à se lever.

- Bonsoir Hermione.  
- Bonsoir Peter, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là.  
- Moi ça me fait plaisir de te voir, j'ai eu peur l'autre nuit.  
- Je suis vraiment désolé de ce que j'ai fait, excuse moi de t'avoir en plus fait louper tes vacances aux Etats-Unis.  
- Au contraire je te remercie de me les avoir fait louper, je ne voulais vraiment pas y aller. Et c'est vraiment gentil de m'avoir invité.

- C'était le moins que je puisse faire et en plus Harry est content de te rencontrer.

Ils rejoignaient le salon lorsque la sonnette retentit à nouveau. Peter continua en direction du salon et Hermione de la porte.

- Bonsoir Miss Granger

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Professeur Rogue ? Je ne savais pas que vous veniez.

- Ma présence vous dérange Miss ?

- Euh non bien sûr que non, je suis juste …

- Surprise

- Oui c'est ça, surprise. Mais entrez !

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Hermione rougit, pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, Ginny avait raison. Elle lui parlerait après manger. Il fallait qu'ils mettent tout ça au clair. Elle entra dans le salon suivi de Rogue. Une fois toutes les salutations faites, ils se mirent à table. Hermione était placée en face de Rogue et se rappela que c'était Ginny qui avait fait le plan de table. Elles descendirent chercher les plats.

- Tu l'as fait exprès, je suppose.  
- Exprès de quoi ?  
- Fait pas l'innocente.  
- Ah de te mettre en face de Rogue, c'était soit je le mettais en face de toi soit en face de Georges et je ne pense pas que c'était une bonne idée.  
- Oui bien sûr !! Dépêche toi de monter avant que je ne te jette un sort.

Elles remontèrent l'escalier, mortes de rire. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, Mr Weasley s'exclama :

- De vraies maîtresses de maison, prêtes à marier !  
- Je ne comptes pas que ma fille se marie tout de suite, répondit Molly, même avec Harry, ils sont trop jeunes encore !  
- Ils sont peut être jeunes Molly mais ils sont beaucoup plus mûrs que beaucoup de personnes plus âgés, ils ont traversé pas mal d'épreuves, dit McGonnagal, en regardant Hermione.  
- Oui, certaines épreuves plus éprouvantes que les autres.

Hermione croisa le regard de Rogue, ils se fixèrent pendant un petit moment.

- On aurait besoin d'un homme en cuisine pour couper la dinde, s'exclama Ginny.  
- Je veux bien m'en occuper, répondit Rogue.  
- Merci professeur, Mione tu descends chercher les pommes de terres ou j'y vais ?  
- Non c'est bon, j'y vais.

Rogue suivit Hermione dans la cuisine. Après un instant de silence, il s'approcha d'elle et lui releva la tête.

- J'ai eu si peur, Miss.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Oui, avoua t-il dans un murmure.  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi mon absence dans ce monde vous aurez déranger. Au moins il n'y aurait cette insupportable Miss Je Sais Tout dans vos cours.  
- Vous dites n'importe quoi.  
- Je dis ce que je pense.

Elle mentait, elle n'avait qu'une envie s'était de se blottir dans ses bras de l'embrasser, mais elle ne devait pas. Elle sortit les pommes de terre du four et il coupa la dinde, puis ils remontèrent dans la salle à manger. Le repas se termina vers minuit. Ce fut l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Tout le monde se remerciait, des papiers cadeaux jonchés le sol.

- Hermione, il te reste un paquet là.

En effet, un petit paquet restait derrière le sapin. Il y avait une lettre et un boxer.

« Bonsoir Miss Je Sais Tout,

Mes journées sont tellement ennuyeuses à Azkaban que j'ai décidé d'écrire, histoire de gâcher ta soirée de Noël.  
Sache que dès que je sortirais, tu seras la première personne que je viendrais voir.  
Au fait le boxer est celui que je t'avais enlevé lors de Notre nuit.

Fais de beaux rêves.  
N. »

Hermione était toute blanche et paraissait au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Je crois que j'ai trop mangé, mon corps n'était plus habitué, je vais aller me coucher.  
- Oui, va dormir Mione tu es toute blanche, tu peux monter Teddy, s'il te plait.  
- Oui.

Elle monta et coucha Teddy, après l'avoir changé.

- Fais de beaux rêves, petit bonhomme.

En bas, certaines personnes s'inquiétaient de l'état de Hermione. Ginny s'approcha discrètement du professeur de potions, qui était en train de finir son verre.

- Oh Miss Weasley, votre amie semble aller pas très bien, vous n'êtes pas près d'elle.

- Non, je pense qu'elle préfèrerait que ce soit vous.

- Moi ? dit-il, en crachant ce qu'il venait de boire. Je ne pense pas, vous vous trompez Miss Weasley, continua t-il, après s'être assuré que personne n'avait rien entendu.

- Oui, suivez moi, je vais vous indiquer sa chambre.


	7. Chapitre 7

Et voilà le chapitre 7, la suite de la soirée de Noël et des vacances de Noël.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt

* * *

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre il la vit assise sur le bord de la fenêtre, cette dernière grande ouverte. Elle se retourna et il vit son visage noyé de larmes, le maquillage ayant coulé.

- Je veux rester seule, laissez moi, sortez !

- Hermione …

- Laissez moi je vous ai dit !

Il vit une lettre posée sur les genoux de la jeune fille. Elle la relut une fois et la déchira, puis se pencha vers la fenêtre. Rogue se rappela qu'ils étaient au deuxième étage.

- Hermione …

- Laissez moi …

Sa voix était plus un murmure, comme si elle ne voulait pas vraiment qu'il parte. Et c'était vrai, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Mais il le fallait, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie sauter.

Il s'approcha quand même d'elle et souleva quelques mèches collées sur ses joues. Il lui rappela son père, qui venait la voir après un cauchemar.

- Je suis là Hermione.

- Vous n'êtes pas mon père, laissez moi !

Alors c'était cela, elle croit que j'essaye de remplacer son père, pensa Rogue. Mais elle se trompe, si seulement je pouvais lui dire. J'ai survécu à Voldemort et je n'arrive pas à sortir de simples mots, pas si simples que ça. Allez courage, dit lui.

- Je ne veux pas remplacer votre père Hermione, je … je …

Elle leva les yeux vers son professeur. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait bafouiller, qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots, lui qui avait toujours de la répartie, qui trouvait toujours les mots qui fallaient, les mots blessants à l'égard de ses élèves. Seulement là, les mots n'étaient pas blessant, bien au contraire. Et ils refusaient de passer la barrière de sa bouche.

- Vous quoi, professeur ?

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle le rattrapa par le poignet.

- Ce n'est pas ça que vous vouliez me dire, professeur.

- En effet, mais cela n'a pas d'importance.

Il tourna la tête à nouveau vers la porte.

- Regardez moi, s'il vous plait, que vouliez vous me dire ?

- Je vous aime Hermione, dit –il dans un murmure.

La surprise lui fit lâcher le poignet de l'homme qui venait de lui avouer son amour. Il avait trouvé le courage dans les yeux noisettes de la jeune fille, suppliant. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Rogue fixait toujours la jeune fille qui elle avait baissé les yeux, regardant avec attention ses pieds.

- Moi aussi, murmura t-elle, encore plus doucement que Rogue.

- Que dites vous Miss, vous souhaitez que je parte ?

- Moi aussi je vous aime professeur, en levant la tête vers le maître des potions.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Une jeune fille, de vingt ans de moins que lui était tombée amoureuse de lui, lui qui avait toujours fait fuir ceux qui l'entourait, lui qui inspirait uniquement la peur et la méfiance. Il s'approcha d'elle, tout doucement, et se mit à sa hauteur. Ce fut elle qui passa ses bras derrière la nuque de son professeur et qui l'embrassa. Ce baiser ne ressemblait en rien à ceux qu'ils avaient échangés avant, non celui là débordé d'amour et de tendresse. Elle passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son amant et il les entrouvrit laisser passer leurs langues. Il la porta et alla l'allonger sur son lit et s'allongea à son tour sur elle. Hermione se sentait renaître sous les baisers de son professeur, elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle ne le repoussa pas lorsqu'elle sentit ce corps sur le sien.

- Tu vois que tu vas guérir, lui susurra t-il, dans l'oreille.

- C'est parce que j'ai confiance en toi.

Il la regarda. Il était doublement surprit. Premièrement c'était la première fois qu'elle le tutoyait et il se dit que cela lui plaisait énormément et deuxièmement elle lui faisait confiance, c'était la deuxième personne à lui accorder sa confiance. Et il savait plus que n'importe qui, que la confiance de l'autre est un cadeau très précieux et qu'il faut le mériter. Un cadeau que l'on ne doit pas gâcher. Il se jura de ne jamais la décevoir.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, tu viens juste de m'offrir le plus beau cadeau de Noël.

- Ah bon, lequel ?

- Ta confiance, Hermione, c'est le plus beau cadeau dont je pouvais rêver, en plus de Toi et de tes baisers, dont je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer.

Et pour confirmer ce qu'il disait il l'embrassa à nouveau. Et la jeune Gryffondor s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres, serrée dans les bras de son professeur.

JEUDI 25 DECEMBRE

Elle se réveilla dans les bras de son professeur, qui dormait encore. Elle sentait sa respiration dans sa nuque. Il se réveilla lorsqu'elle bougea.

- Bonjour Toi

- Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ?

- Bien oui, mais pas beaucoup, je t'ai regardée une partie de la nuit. Tu n'as pas fait de cauchemars.

- Non, en effet, c'est parce que je me sens bien avec toi, je me sens protégée.

- Je crois que tu vas devoir me garder toute ta vie près de toi.

- Je le crois aussi, je peux plus me passer de toi.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Il se leva et prit une boite dans la poche de sa cape. Elle contenait un pendentif en forme de parchemin où était écrit « Je t'Aime ». Elle le retourna et vit qu'il avait fait gravé leurs deux prénoms. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Il est magnifique, merci beaucoup.

- Je l'ai acheté après t'avoir entendu chanter au bal de Noël, avant qu'on m'apprenne que tu avais dévasté ton appartement, que je vois que tu avais disparu et que j'imagine le pire.

- Merci beaucoup, il est vraiment très beau. Mais je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi.

- Si je te l'ai déjà dit hier, c'est toi mon plus beau cadeau et aussi le fait que tu m'accordes ta confiance.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

- Je t'aime Hermione

- Moi aussi je t'aime Severus

C'était la première fois qu'elle prononçait son prénom. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il la fixa, la faisant exploser de rire.

- Oui, je t'aime Severus.

Ils s'embrassèrent et s'habillèrent pour aller déjeuner. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la chambre, main dans la main. Harry et Ginny sortaient eux aussi de la leur. Les voyant ainsi, Harry loupa une marche et se retrouva assis dans l'escalier, sous le fou rire de Ginny et Hermione. Rogue ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et lança :

- Une soirée trop arrosée Potter ?

- Oui, ça doit être ça, dit-il en se relevant.

Mrs Weasley s'affairait déjà en cuisine. Rogue et Hermione se lâchèrent la main.

- Tu vas mieux Hermione ? demanda Mrs Weasley après avoir salué les quatre arrivant.

- Oui beaucoup mieux, répondit-elle souriante, en faisant un clin d'œil à Rogue.

- Ca fait plaisir de te voir sourire.

- Hé ça vous dit une bataille de boules de neige ? Il a neigé toute la nuit. Une fois que tout le monde sera levé bien sûr, demanda Ginny, qui venait de débouler dans la cuisine.

- C'est vrai, il a neigé. J'ai trop envie de faire une bataille !

- Et vous professeur ?

- Oh c'est plus de mon âge !

- S'il vous plait professeur, il n'y a pas d'âge pour s'amuser, lui dit Hermione, avec un regard suppliant (le chat potté dans Shrek)

- Bon d'accord si vous insistez.

Et une heure après une fois que tout le monde fut levé et habillé, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le jardin. Tout le monde s'étonnait de voir Rogue participer à la bataille, sauf Ginny Harry et, bien sûr, Hermione. Cette dernière reçut une boule qui la fit tomber. Harry l'aida à se relever et remarqua le pendentif. Il vit aussi l'inscription au dos.

- Quel beau cadeau.

- J'espère que ça n'a pas trop été brutal comme tu l'as apprit, je comptais te l'annoncer plus en douceur.

- A part l'escalier un peu trop dur, ça va. Tu sais mon opinion a changé sur Rogue, c'est pour ça que je l'ai invité. Et il te rend heureuse et je sais qu'il va t'aider à guérir. Et c'est le plus important pour moi.

- Et la différence d'âge ?

- Non Hermione, la différence d'âge n'a rien à voir avec l'amour.

- Je t'adore Harry.

- Moi aussi Mione.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et jeta un regard à son amant. Il en profita pour jeter une boule de neige sur Harry.

- Je crois qu'il est jaloux, lui murmura t'il à l'oreille.

- T'as le droit de te venger !

Il ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et lança une boule sur Rogue.

- On m'a donné l'autorisation, dit-il, alors que Rogue préparait une nouvelle boule de neige.

Rogue regarda Hermione et s'approcha d'elle par derrière.

- Alors comme ça, on donne l'autorisation de m'attaquer, lui dit-il dans l'oreille, la faisant sursauter.

- Oui, cela vous dérange professeur, dit elle en se retournant.

- Rien ne me dérange de votre part, Miss Granger

- Même pas ça ?

Elle secoua la branche qui se trouvait au dessus de lui, faisant ainsi tomber la neige accumulée dessus. Puis elle partit à toute vitesse.

- Vous allez voir Miss !

Il essaya de lui courir après mais elle usait de multiples sortilèges, le faisant glisser sur la neige, retourner en arrière, se faisant attaquer par des boules de neiges venant de nulle part. Lorsqu'il réussit à l'attraper, il la fit tomber sur la neige.

- Je t'avais dit que tu allais me le payer, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

Hermione se revit la nuit où Nicolas était venu, elle était à nouveau dans cette chambre, il faisait nuit, le réveil sonna et il partit après l'avoir violé, après avoir détruit sa vie. Et il avait prononcé ces mots « Je t'avais dit que tu allais me le payer » et il était parti, comme si de rien n'était. Il l'avait laissé, avec des douleurs horribles et l'impression d'être salie. Elle repoussa Rogue et partit en courant dans la maison. Une fois dans sa chambre elle se jeta sur son lit et hurla de toutes ses forces dans son oreiller. Jusqu'à quand allait-il la hantait ? Quand pourrait-elle avoir une vie normale ? Jamais, pensa t'elle.

Elle refusa de descendre manger et refusa de laisser rentrer quiconque dans sa chambre. Cependant, dans la soirée, Rogue rentra. Elle s'était endormit.

- Hermione, ma Princesse.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Je suis désolé.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras. Elle voulait lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais elle n'arriva pas à ouvrir la bouche. Elle lui montra la lettre qu'elle avait reçue la veille, du moins ce qu'il en restait. Il jeta un sort pour la reconstituer et la lut. Son teint blanchit et son regard s'assombrit.

- Je ne le laisserais pas s'approcher de toi, je te protégerais, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

- Les mots que tu as dit tout à l'heure, c'est ceux qu'il a prononcé la lui où …

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Il la serra dans ses bras. Puis s'écarta un peu d'elle et lui annonça qu'il devait partir. Le directeur avait besoin de lui à Poudlard. Hermione l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Puis elle alla dans le salon. Il ne restait que Harry et Peter. Elle alla se blottir dans les bras de Harry.

-Tu le reverras à la rentrée. Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble.

- Depuis hier soir, en fait c'est un peu compliqué. C'est lui qui a appris en premier ce qu'il m'est arrivé pendant un cours d'occlumancie et c'est lui aussi qui m'avait retrouvé lorsque Ni … lorsqu'il m'avait agressé dans la salle de classe. Il est vraiment différent de ce qu'on pensait de lui.

Elle se rappela que Peter n'était pas au courant.

- T'inquiète pas, Harry m'a expliqué.

Cela la rassura, elle ne voulait pas raconter à nouveau ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Rogue semblait énormément inquiet, comme s'il savait ce que tu pensais faire.

- Oui car il m'avait déjà empêcher de le faire.

Devant le regard de Harry, elle ajouta.

- Lorsque je suis rentrée de Pré au Lard.

- On va tous t'aider maintenant Mione. Et puis tu as Rogue maintenant ça va aller mieux.

DIMANCHE 4 JANVIER

Les vacances arrivèrent à leur fin et Peter, Ginny et Hermione retournèrent à Poudlard. Hermione avait hâte de retourner au château et retrouver son professeur préféré. Cependant ce dernier était absent au dîner. Elle monta dans son appartement alla se disant qu'elle le verrait le lendemain pendant leur cours de potions. Elle s'emmitoufla dans sa cape et s'endormit après avoir contemplé une dernière fois, leurs deux prénoms gravés ensemble sur ce pendentif.


	8. Chapitre 9

_Grâce à Holstar je me suis rendue compte qu'il manquait pas mal de chapitres à ma fiction, j'ai rajouté ce qui manquait dans ce chapitre ! _

_Bonne lecture et merci à Holstar !_

* * *

DIMANCHE 4 JANVIER  
Les vacances arrivèrent à leur fin et Peter, Ginny et Hermione retournèrent à Poudlard. Hermione avait hâte de retourner au château et retrouver son professeur préféré. Cependant ce dernier était absent au dîner. Elle monta dans son appartement alla se disant qu'elle le verrait le lendemain pendant leur cours de potions. Elle s'emmitoufla dans sa cape et s'endormit après avoir contemplé une dernière fois, leurs deux prénoms gravés ensemble sur ce pendentif.

LUNDI 5 JANVIER  
La jeune fille se réveilla de bonne humeur ce matin. Elle se doucha et lissa ses cheveux. Elle s'habilla et descendit déjeuner. La place de Rogue était encore vide.

- C'est pas normal, Gin', il devrait être là.  
- Oui, mais il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, il a peut être eu une panne de réveil.  
- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
- T'inquiète pas. Allez viens on va en cours.

Elles se dirigèrent vers les cachots, rejointes par Peter.

- Ca va les filles ?  
- Très bien et toi ?  
- Très bien. Ca va pas Hermione ?  
- C'est juste que...  
- Que tu n'as pas vu ton homme et ça t'inquiète.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Quoi Granger a un mec ? Qui voudrait d'elle ? lança un élève de Serpentard.

Rogue ouvrit la porte à ce moment là.

- Willis, dix points en moins, pour avoir crié dans un couloir. Maintenant, rentrez en silence.

Les Serpentards étaient très surpris, leur directeur venait de leur enlever des points pour des raisons même pas valables. Aucun d'eux ne broncha pendant le cours ainsi que les Griffondors qui pensaient que leur professeur devait être d'une humeur massacrante pour punir ainsi ses propres élèves. Hermione, Ginny et Peter, eux, se lancèrent un regard complice. Hermione était rayonnante, elle avait enfin revu son amant, malgré qu'elle ne puisse pas l'embrasser, ni le toucher. Il leur fit préparer une potion très compliquée. Il passait dans les rangs, lançant des remarques, même aux Serpentards. Lorsqu'il passait derrière le bureau de Hermione, c'est-à-dire assez souvent, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'arrêter et de la frôler, la faisant sursauter. Et Ginny se retenant à chaque fois d'exploser de rire.

- Il n'y a qu'un binôme qui a réussit à obtenir la potion de la bonne couleur et ... consistance, dit –il regardant avec dégoût la potion de Willis, celui de Miss Granger et de Miss Weasley. Vous resterez cinq minutes après le cours, j'ai à vous parler. Sinon, pour le prochain cours vous me ferez un résumé sur les propriétés et la préparation de cette potion.

La cloche sonna et tous les élèves sortirent en vitesse, de peur d'attirer les foudres de leur professeur de potions. Seules les deux jeunes filles du premier rang restèrent, comme leur avait demandé Rogue.

- Je ne pouvais pas te demander que seule toi reste, dit-il à Hermione.  
- Je peux attendre dehors, si je dérange, ajouta Ginny.  
- Non de toute façon, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, le prochain cours va commencer.

Il prit le visage de Hermione et l'embrassa. Ginny tourna le dos et comprit à ce moment là ce que ressentait les autres lorsqu'elle était avec Harry.

- Je t'aime ma Princesse, ne l'oublie jamais  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

La sonnerie, comme souvent, ramena les amoureux à la dure réalité de l'école. Lui son rôle de professeur et elle celui d'élève. Elle le quitta à regret et rejoignit Peter qui les avait attendues dehors.

- Je suppose que ce n'était pas pour vous féliciter pour votre potion.  
- Et pourquoi voulais tu que ce soit, bien sûr que c'était pour nous féliciter pour ...  
- Pour te féliciter, plutôt, en t'embrassant, l'interrompit Ginny.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ginny les abandonna, allant à son prochain cours. Les deux préfets en chef montèrent dans l'appartement de Peter.

- Hermione, il faudrait que je te parle, d'une voix grave.  
- Il y a quelques chose de grave. Vas y parle moi Peter.  
- Mon père fait partit des derniers mangemorts qui veulent revenir au pouvoir, je lui ai fait comprendre ce que je pensais et il m'a renié. Ca va que je suis majeur maintenant.  
- Mais ta mère ?  
- Ma mère est décédée à ma naissance. Mon père s'est tout de suite remarié avec sa maîtresse. Elle ne m'a jamais aimé. Mais ce n'est pas ça l'important.  
- Comment ça ?  
- J'ai intercepté une discussion entre plusieurs mangemorts et Ron, Harry et toi êtes leur principal sujet de conversation.  
- On s'en doutait, j'en ai déjà parlé avec Harry. Mais lui et Ron sont toutes la journée au Ministère et Ginny et moi sommes à Poudlard. Tu sais, ça fait depuis notre première année que Harry est leur sujet de conversation. Et Ron et moi avons vite été ajoutés. Ne t'inquiète pas Peter.  
- J'ai peur pour toi.  
- Ne t'en fait pas. Allez ça te dit qu'on aille se balader ?  
- Allons y.

Ils allèrent dans le parc. Peter passa son bras sur les épaules de Hermione. Cette dernière le regarda.  
- Peter, tu crois que je fais une erreur avec Severus ?  
- Non. Pour ma part, je ne pense pas que ce soit une erreur. Tu l'aimes, ça crève les yeux. Et lui aussi d'ailleurs. De toutes mes années à Serpentard, je n'ai jamais vu Rogue enlever des points à un de ses élèves. Je pense que tu peux prendre comme une preuve d'amour le fait qu'il est enlevé des points à Willis. Il a du entendre ce que cet imbécile a dit.  
- J'ai peur qu'il me rejette un jour, qu'il se rende compte que je suis trop jeune pour lui. Je pense pas qu'on va vivre notre amour caché toute la vie, alors quand il va voir les regards posés sur nous, peut être qu'il va réagir et qu'il va me jeter.  
- T'arrête un peu tes bêtises. Lorsqu'il s'est jeté sur toi pendant la bataille de boules de neige tu crois qu'il s'est inquiétait des regards, ou alors quand Harry vous a vu main dans la main, a-t-il retiré la sienne. Non ! Il t'aime Hermione et ce que pensent les gens n'y changera rien.  
- Tu as peut être raison. On verra bien.  
- C'est ça, vis ta relation au jour le jour sans t'inquiéter du lendemain. Promis ?  
- Promis.

Ils continuèrent à se balader puis décidèrent d'aller patiner sur le lac gelé. Hermione riait aux éclats alors que Peter essayait péniblement de rester en équilibre. La jeune fille le tira par le bras et Peter réussit par miracle à rester debout et la suivre.

- Tu sais Mione, je n'ai jamais eu une amie aussi géniale que toi.  
- Toi aussi tu es génial et je suis contente de passer du temps avec toi.  
- Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je serais ami avec Hermione Granger, Harry Potter et Ginny et Ron Weasley.  
- Comme quoi, tout peut arriver Peter.

Elle semblait tellement heureuse. C'est ce qu'était en train de penser cet homme, assis au pied d'un arbre, près du lac. Il se demandait si c'était lui la cause du bonheur de la jeune fille ou si c'était le garçon avec qui elle s'amusait. Après tout, ce jeune homme avait le même âge qu'elle, à peu près. Alors que lui, il en avait presque vingt de plus. Mais c'est bien à lui qu'elle avait prononcé son premier Je t'aime. Comme la jeune fille auparavant, c'était à lui de douter. Lorsque tout le monde saurait, peut être qu'elle voudra avoir quelqu'un de son âge.

- Severus, ouhou Professeur Rogue.  
- Miss Granger, dit-il, sortant de sa rêverie.  
- C'est dommage qu'il y ai du monde, je vous aurez volontiers embrassé, professeur.  
- Je serais vous, je partirais immédiatement car je ne vais pas me retenir longtemps.  
- Rejoignez moi dans mes appartements après le repas, professeur Rogue.

Puis elle partit, accompagnée par Peter, à l'intérieur du château.

- Mon dieu, cette fille me rend fou ! pensa t-il, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Willis, dix points en moins pour avoir lancé une boule de neige sur votre professeur. Maintenant rentrez manger avant que je ne vous enlève d'autres points.

Il se dirigea à son tour dans le château et alla s'installer à la table des professeurs pour manger. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur une jeune fille brune, les joues rosies par le froid.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle, pensa t-il.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et ne pu retenir un sourire, qu'il lui renvoya. Il se concentra sur son assiette malgré une irrésistible envie de se lever et d'aller l'embrasser. Mais il ne devait pas, il avait encore six mois avant de pouvoir montrer à tout le monde combien il l'aimait. Six mois. Six longs mois où durant ses cours, il devrait résister à ne pas la toucher. Six longs mois où il la croiserait dans les couloirs, dans la grande salle et qu'il ne pourrait l'embrasser, lui dire qu'il l'aime.

- Severus, Severus. Vous allez continuez à torturer cette pomme de terre encore longtemps ?

Il se rendit compte que pour la deuxième fois, il était partit dans ses rêveries. Mais ce n'était pas une aussi jolie femme qui l'avait réveillé, mais sa collègue, la directrice des Griffondor. Il se rendit compte aussi qu'il avait massacré une des pommes de terre qui se trouvaient dans son assiette.

- Mon esprit est ailleurs Minerva.  
- Ca je l'avais remarqué. Rien de grave j'espère.  
- Non, non bien sûr, rien de grave, dit-il toujours un peu rêveur.  
- Vous êtes bizarre Severus en ce moment.  
- La fatigue sûrement, d'ailleurs je vais aller me reposer avant mon premier cours.  
- Vous n'avez rien mangé.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai des réserves. Bonne après midi Minerva.

Il quitta la salle sous le regard étonné de ses collègues et celui de la préfète en chef. Elle avait remarqué son air songeur. Elle décida d'aller dans ses appartements où elle lui avait donné rendez vous. Il était midi et quart.

- Je me doutais que tu me suivrais, lui dit-il lorsqu'elle rentra dans l'appartement.  
- J'avais besoin de passer du temps avec toi, répondit-elle, s'installant sur ses genoux.  
- Tu m'as manqué ma princesse.  
- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Ils s'embrassèrent, se racontèrent la fin de leurs vacances, interrompant leurs récits par des baisers. Et une fois de plus, la sonnerie les sépara.

- Je t'aime ma princesse.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Hermione s'empressa de ramasser ses affaires et courut jusqu'aux serres. Après leur journée de cours, les deux jeunes filles allèrent poser leurs affaires, puis rejointes par Peter, ils allèrent dans le parc, profiter de la neige. Après une bataille de boules de neige générale, ils allèrent patiner sur le lac. Hermione éblouissait tout le monde sur ses patins. Elle avait une telle grâce, une telle souplesse. On aurait dit qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Personne ne remarqua une Serpentard, jalouse, lui jetant une boule de neige ou plutôt de glace. Hermione la prit en plein visage, interrompant violemment la figure de la jeune fille, qui s'écroula à terre. Un groupe entoura immédiatement la Préfète en chef.  
- Que ce passe t-il ici ? demanda Rogue, remarquant un soudain attroupement sur la glace et essayant de le traverser.

Lorsqu'il la vit, son cœur eut un raté.

- Miss Granger. Écartez vous, Weasley allez prévenir le professeur McGonnagal et dites lui de me rejoindre à l'infirmerie.

Il ne s'inquiéta pas des regards et prit Hermione dans ses bras. Il sentait à peine sa respiration. Il courrait presque jusqu'à l'infirmerie dont il ouvrit la porte violemment.

- Professeur Rogue ! s'exclama l'infirmière.

Son teint blanchit en voyant le visage ensanglanté de Hermione.

- Posez là sur ce lit et reculez vous.

McGonnagal arriva suivie par Ginny et Peter.

- Weasley, que c'est t-il passé ? demanda t-il, brusquant presque la rouquine.  
- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle entre deux sanglots, elle était en train de patiner quand elle a reçu une boule de neige ...  
- Je crois que c'était plutôt de la glace, l'interrompit Peter.  
- Qui a tiré cette boule de neige, hurla Rogue.  
- Calmez vous Severus, ne comprenant pas cette soudaine colère de son collègue.  
- Me calmer ! Bien sûr. Peter, voulez vous venir avec moi pour trouver la personne qui a tiré sur Miss Granger, continua t-il, tentant de reprendre son calme.  
- Oui.

Une fois dehors, le professeur de potions se prit la tête entre les mains et se laissa tomber contre le mur.

- Professeur ...  
- Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler, je ne sais comment je vais réagir si je trouve la personne qui lui à tirer sur elle. J'ai besoin de vous Peter.

Pendant ce temps là, Ginny continuait de pleurer attendant que l'infirmière finisse d'ausculter son amie. McGonnagal, quant à elle en plus de s'inquiéter sur l'état de son élève, se questionnait sur le comportement de son collègue.

- Je lui ai administré une potion calmante, elle devrait dormir jusque demain. Elle a une jambe cassée et une belle blessure sur la joue.

Ginny et la directrice adjointe s'approchèrent du corps endormi de Hermione. Un pendentif attira le regard du professeur de métamorphose. Elle le prit entre ses doigts. Hermione était donc amoureuse voilà pourquoi elle était beaucoup plus souriante. Elle tourna le pendentif.

- Tout s'explique ...

Ginny remarqua que ce que son professeur regardait.

- Professeur, je peux vous expliquer.  
- Ne vous ne faites pas Miss Weasley, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu.  
- Merci pour eux, professeur.

Puis soudain, elle partit en courant. Elle venait de réagir. Severus était parti à la recherche de l'élève qui avait blessé celle qu'il aimait. Elle craignait son comportement. Mais Severus était toujours à côté de l'infirmerie, la tête dans les mains.

- Severus, allez la voir, je m'occupe de punir l'élève. Peter, aidez moi, s'il vous plait.

Ils aidèrent Severus à se relever et partirent à la recherche de l'élève qui avait blessé Hermione. Severus entra dans l'infirmerie et s'approcha du lit de sa bien aimée. Ginny lui répéta ce qu'avait dit l'infirmière et quitta l'infirmerie. Severus se pencha sur Hermione et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Malgré la chaleur de la pièce, les lèvres de la jeune fille étaient gelées et pas que ses lèvres, son visage entier, ses bras aussi.

- Pomfresh !  
- Oui, professeur.  
- Est-ce normal si ses ...

Il hésita. Elle allait sûrement se demander comment il l'avait su. Oh tant pis !

- Quoi professeur ?  
- Est-ce normal si ses lèvres sont gelées et son visage aussi ?

Elle regarda, interloquée le professeur avant de réagir que cela ne pressentait rien de bon.

- Professeur, quittez l'infirmerie. Je vous tiendrais au courant.  
- Tiens bon ma princesse, murmura t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Severus se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le bureau de McGonnagal, où il se doutait qu'elle était en train d'interroger celui qui avait blessé Hermione. Il ne frappa même pas, faisant sursauter sa collègue et la jeune fille présente. Sa collègue lui jeta un regard l'incitant à garder le silence.

- Professeur Rogue, merci d'être venu aussi vite. Miss Jillian est la jeune fille qui a attaqué Miss Granger, appartenant à votre maison, je voulais vous demander quelle punition vous suggériez ?

Rogue rentra en silence dans l'esprit de la serpentard. Il vit Hermione valser sur la glace, qu'elle était belle. Il ressentit de la jalousie et de la haine, émanant de la jeune serpentard et vit la boule de glace voler vers Hermione, la frappant au visage et la faisant tomber.

- Professeur Rogue !  
- Minerva, puis je vous parler à l'extérieur.  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
- L'état de Her ... euh ... Miss Granger a empiré, dit-il une fois dehors.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Elle était gelée, son visage, ses bras.

Sa voix était tremblante.

- Severus, je ne vous ai jamais vu comme ça.  
- Minerva, ne dites à personne ce que je vais vous dire.  
- Bien sûr Severus.  
- J'ai peur ... je ne veux pas la perdre.

Minerva resta sans voix. Severus Rogue venait de lui avouer sa peur, son collègue insensible, froid, méprisant était amoureux d'une élève, d'autant plus une griffondore, et cet amour semblait bien loin d'être une amourette mais bien un amour profond.

- Elle va s'en sortir Severus. Et comptez sur moi pour punir Miss Jillian comme elle le mérite.

Severus tourna la tête, sûrement pour cacher les perles humides qui coulaient sur ses joues. McGonnagal retourna dans son bureau.

MARDI 6 JANVIER  
Severus regardait son réveil, attendant une heure décente pour arriver à l'infirmerie. 6h06. Il ne tenait plus, il fallait qu'il la voie. Il s'habilla et regagna l'infirmerie. L'infirmière était penchée sur le corps d'Hermione. Elle sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

- Professeur Rogue ?  
- Comment va-t-elle ?  
- Mieux, son corps a retrouvé une température normale. Elle a été très agitée cette nuit.

L'infirmière avait les yeux cernés, marquant son manque de sommeil. Mais elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas.

- Allez vous reposez, je veille sur elle.  
- Vous devriez vous reposez aussi, professeur, vous avez une mine affreuse.  
- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

Une fois l'infirmière sortit, il s'allongea au coté de sa douce Hermione. Une heure après, le soleil fit son apparition dans l'infirmerie, réveillant le maître des potions.

- Severus  
- Oui c'est moi ma princesse.  
- Qu'est ce que je fais là, aïe ma tête. Et ma jambe !  
- Tu as reçu une boule de glace lorsque tu patinais et tu es tombée.  
- Severus, que c'est-il passé d'autre ? Je vois que tu n'as pas dormi. Et tu ne te serais pas inquiéter si j'avais juste une jambe cassée.  
- Ton corps s'est soudainement refroidit, ton cœur battait très lentement. Pomfresh m'a dit de sortir et je n'ai eu de nouvelles il n'y a que une heure. J'ai eu très peur.  
- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète plus. Il faut plus qu'une boule de neige pour m'achever, essaya t-elle de plaisanter. J'aime pas l'infirmerie, tu crois que tu pourrais me ramener dans ma chambre ?  
- Je ne pense pas non, tu va rester ici jusqu'à ce que Pomfresh te donne l'autorisation de sortir. Je viendrais te voir à midi. En attendant, tu te reposes et tu reprends des forces.  
Hermione fit la moue, Severus quitta le lit et l'embrassa. Arriver devant la porte, il se retourna. Hermione lui sourit et passa innocemment sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Rogue s'empressa de sortir, cachant la sensation que lui avait fait ce geste, pas si innocent que ça. En effet, Hermione souriait intérieurement, elle avait eut l'effet souhaité. Son coup sur la tête l'avait légèrement changé. Elle s'était seulement rendue compte qu'elle devait vivre au maximum, que la mort pouvait être très proche et que elle avait plein de chose qu'elle souhaitait encore faire. Pendant la pause, elle reçut la visite de Peter et Ginny, très heureux de voir leur amie aussi en forme. Vers onze heures et demi, Pomfresh lui donna l'autorisation de sortir. Elle passa dans sa chambre se changer et prendre une douche et alla attendre devant la classe de potions la fin du cours. Midi sonna et le professeur Rogue pressa les élèves à sortir.

- Miss, je vous ai demandé de sortir.

Lorsque Hermione releva la tête, son visage s'égaya.

- Tu as pu sortir.  
- Oui, Pomfresh a été étonné de la vitesse à laquelle j'ai récupéré.  
- Elle n'est pas la seule.  
- Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre à l'infirmerie.  
- Et aurais tu du temps à perdre avec moi.  
- Oui, autant que tu veux.

Ils montèrent dans l'appartement d'Hermione et s'allongèrent sur son lit.

- Tu sais, j'en ai marre de me cacher. J'ai envie de montrer à tout le monde combien je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi ma princesse, mais je continue à penser que c'est mieux d'attendre la fin de l'année scolaire.

Elle était en train de caresser le visage de Severus, puis descendit dans son cou, puis le long de son bras. Il ne portait qu'une chemise blanche. Elle ôta la chemise rentrée dans le pantalon et passa sa main sur le torse de Severus, découvrant le dessin de ses muscles. Severus, lui, avait fermé les yeux, se laissant aller aux caresses de sa princesse. Il sursautait lorsqu'elle se rapprochait du bas du ventre.

- Severus, j'ai faim, s'exclama t-elle soudainement.  
- Tu veux aller dans la grande salle ?  
- Oui j'aimerais bien.

Ils descendirent et arrivèrent en même temps dans la Grande Salle, attirant quelques regards, que Rogue fit aussitôt dévié avec sa méprise habituelle. McGonnagal retint un léger sourire. Après le repas, Hermione se pressa dans ses appartements et prit ses affaires de l'après midi. Elle se rendit rapidement à son cours avant que Severus essaie de l'en dissuader.

- Miss Granger, après ce qu'il vous ait arrivé, je ne pensais pas que vous assisterez à mon cours.  
- Je vais très bien professeur Watson, j'ai très vite récupéré, sûrement un remède de Mrs Pomfresh.  
- Sûrement, oui, répondit il septique.

Et Hermione avait raison, elle allait très bien. Elle réussit à produire un excellent patronus face aux détraqueurs, ce dernier n'ayant pas eu le temps de lui rappeler les horribles choses qu'elle avait vécues. A la fin de son cours, elle remarqua Rogue derrière la porte. Elle décida d'aller parler au professeur Watson.

- Miss, je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin de mes cours, vous avez très nettement le niveau au dessus. Je sais ce que vous avez traversé l'année dernière et je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez continué les études.  
- Je voulais obtenir mon diplôme. Et puis, Poudlard est devenue ma maison, bien sûr je vis aussi avec Harry, mais pouvoir revenir ici une année supplémentaire sans Harry et Ron était pour moi une façon de faire le point, de repartir à zéro. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu faire le tour du monde ou allait m'installer ailleurs mais j'ai assez voyagé l'année dernière alors j'ai préféré Poudlard.  
- Et que comptez vous faire l'année prochaine ?  
- Je comptais devenir médicomage.  
- Comptais, vous parlez au passé, ce n'est plus d'actualité.  
- Je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis. Le coup sur la tête m'a fait réagir de pas mal de chose. Et puis, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à quitter Poudlard, je pourrais peut être rater mon examen pour revenir l'année prochaine.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux. Elle entendit la deuxième sonnerie et vit Rogue s'éloignait.

- Vous avez sûrement un cours après, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus professeur.  
- J'ai les deuxième année, voulez vous me donner un coup de main.  
- Moi ?  
- Oui, vous, un peu comme une assistante et si l'enseignement vous plait, vous pourrez toujours postuler pour pouvoir revenir à Poudlard.  
- D'accord.  
- Entrez, signala t-il aux élèves. Aujourd'hui, Miss Granger va me donner un coup de main, on va apprendre l'art du duel. Une tradition très importante chez les sorciers.  
- Est-ce que Vous savez qui pratiquait les duels ?  
- Miss Granger, je crois que vous en savez davantage que moi.  
- Lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, Voldemort a provoqué Harry en duel, oui. Peut être pas avec toutes les règles que cela impliquent mais en en respectant beaucoup. Et de même lors de la bataille finale.  
- Miss Granger, mettez vous en face de moi.

Ils montrèrent un duel aux élèves et pendant l'heure chaque élève se battait en duel avec un autre.

- Merci beaucoup Miss. Votre aide a été nécessaire. Vous devez être exténuée. Retournez dans vos appartements.  
- Merci à vous professeur, vous m'avez donné envie d'apprendre à ces élèves.

Et, c'est rêveuse que Hermione retourna dans ses appartements. Elle fit ses devoirs et recopia les cours qu'elle avait manqués et que Ginny lui avait passés. Puis, elle descendit manger. Lorsqu'elle entra, Rogue lui jeta un regard froid et elle lui sourit en retour.

- Pourquoi as-tu été en cours cet après midi, tu veux te ruiner la santé, entendit-elle dans sa tête.  
- Je vais très bien !  
- Et tu étais obligée aussi de faire ce cours après ?  
- Je fais ce que je veux et comme je te l'ai dit je vais très bien, deviendrais sourd sur tes vieux jours ?

Et elle ferma son esprit. Elle avait peut être été un peu fort, mais elle en avait marre qu'il la surprotège. Elle se sentait en pleine forme, prête à courir un marathon. Elle avala son repas de bon cœur et remonta dans son appartement. Elle changea son mot de passe et mit la musique à fond et dansa. Elle avait besoin de se défouler. Les musiques entraînantes de Cascada s'enchaînèrent, suivie par celles de Bob Sinclar.

- Fell the love generation, chanta t-elle  
- Hermione, ouvre moi !

Elle monta le volume et continuait à chanter. Elle se sentait bien, vidée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il vienne l'engueuler sur son comportement. Elle avait juste envie de penser à autre chose. Elle mit le Cd de Mika.

A la fin de l'album, elle n'entendait plus Severus frappait. Elle éteignit sa chaîne et alla se mettre en pyjama et se brosser les dents. Puis, elle se coucha.

- Hermione, s'il te plait, ouvre moi.

Elle feint de dormir.

- Je sais que tu ne dors pas, ouvre moi.

Elle murmura le mot de passe et fit semblant de dormir. Rogue, entra. Il la vit, en train de dormir, s'installa dans les draps et la serra dans ses bras.

- Excuse moi de m'inquiéter pour toi.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s'endormit.

MERCREDI 7 JANVIER  
Hermione se réveilla et sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se rappela les évènements de la veille. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer. Elle sentit ses joues rougirent et se leva. Il n'était que six heures mais elle n'arriverait pas à redormir. Elle alla à la salle de bains et sursauta à nouveau lorsqu'elle vit Severus derrière elle dans le miroir. Elle se retourna et l'embrassa, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Bonjour toi, habille toi et suis moi.

Elle s'exécuta.

- Fraîcheur des pins, ferme tes yeux Hermione.

Il s'assura que personne ne les vit entrer et que personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il actionna quelques robinets et déboutonna le chemisier d'Hermione qu'elle venait d'enfiler. Hermione n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux, le laissant faire. Il déboutonna sa jupe, qui glissa le long de ses jambes. Hermione, toujours les yeux fermés posa sa main sur le torse de Severus et déboutonna à son tour la chemise de Rogue et son pantalon. Il décrocha le soutien gorge de la jeune fille, ôta son propre boxer puis celui de la jeune fille. Il la porta et la déposa dans l'eau mousseuse du bain.

- Tu peux rouvrir les yeux ma chérie. Je suis sûr que tu n'as encore jamais profité de cet avantage des préfets en chef.  
- Non, en effet, je m'étais toujours promis d'y aller, mais j'ai bien fait d'attendre.

Ils s'embrassèrent, Severus caressait les courbes de la jeune fille.

- Surtout ne me réveille pas, je dois être en train de rêver.  
- Tu ne rêves pas Hermione, lui susurra t-il à l'oreille.  
- Alors je veux que le temps s'arrête. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre cette fichue sonnerie qui va nous séparer.  
- On a encore une heure et demie avant qu'elle ne sonne.  
- Le temps passe trop vite en ta présence et sans toi les secondes me paraissent une éternité.  
- Je crois que c'est ce que l'on appelle l'amour.  
- Etes vous sûr Docteur.  
- Oui, dit-il sur un ton dramatique.  
- Et c'est grave ? Ca se soigne ?  
- Je n'espère pas que ça se soigne. Je t'aimerais toute ma vie Hermione.  
- Moi je t'aimerais toute ma vie et même après.

Il la contempla chaque trait de son visage, la couleur de ses yeux, le contour de sa bouche.

- Tout en toi est magnifique. Tes yeux, ta bouche, ton sourire, ses rougeurs, toi.  
- Toi aussi tu es magnifique mon cœur et pas que extérieurement dans ton cœur aussi.

Elle le poussa en arrière, lui mettant ainsi la tête sous l'eau. Une fois émergé, il se vengea. Il la prit dans ses bras, serré tout contre lui et s'immergea sous l'eau. Cependant, leurs corps nus, serrés aussi étroitement l'un contre l'autre. Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux, elle se força à garder le visage de Rogue dans sa tête empêchant celui de Nicolas d'en prendre la place. Elle lui sourit et lui murmura :

- Et si on faisait école buissonnière aujourd'hui ?  
- Minerva est déjà au courant et je pense pas qu'elle va bien réagir si on manque tous les deux à l'appel. On se rattrapera un autre jour.  
- Pourquoi tout remettre à un autre jour. Il peut arriver tellement de choses en une journée.  
- Hermione. Comprends moi s'il te plait.

Il sortit du bain, se sécha avec un sortilège, se rhabilla et sortit, laissant Hermione seule. Elle quitta à son tour la salle de bains des préfets, passa prendre ses livres, puis descendit manger quelque chose. Pendant le cours de potions, elle ne lui adressa aucun regard, elle prenait soin de fermer son esprit et de ne pas lui laisser l'occasion de lui adresser la parole. Cela tomber bien, vu son humeur massacrante, il avait décidé de leur faire une interrogation. Hermione n'arrivait pas à répondre aux questions, elle avait mal à la tête, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il la favorise. Elle fit de son mieux et lorsque la sonnerie retentit elle s'empressa de sortir. Elle posa son front contre le mur froid des cachots. Elle alla ensuite en Sortilèges où elle resta discrète. Au repas, elle se força à manger pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Elle souriait aux blagues de Ginny. Cette dernière se doutait de quelque chose mais ne dit mot. La préfète en chef alla seule en cours d'Etudes des runes. Là encore, une interrogation l'attendait.

- Ils se sont donnés le mot ou quoi, se demanda Hermione.

Cependant les questions lui parurent plus claires et elle réussit à répondre à tout. Elle quitta la salle et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Elle s'endormit aussitôt. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, son mal de tête avait disparu mais elle se rendit compte qu'il était trop tard pour aller manger. Cependant Peter n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

TOC TOC

- Mione, c'est Peter, on va faire notre ronde ?  
- Oui, j'arrive Peter.

Elle se redonna un coup de brosse et rejoignit Peter.

- T'es pas venu manger, tu va bien ?  
- Oui, je me suis endormie, mais ça te dit qu'on passe par la cuisine, j'ai faim.  
- Pas de problème.

Après leur tour de garde, ils passèrent dans les cuisines où les elfes leur servirent volontiers à manger. Puis ils retournèrent en direction de leurs appartements. Au détour d'un couloir, ils aperçurent une lumière.

- Oh non pas lui !  
- Quoi mais c'est Rogue.  
- Oui mais on s'est engueulé ce matin.  
- Tout s'explique. Reste là.

Il s'engagea dans le couloir.

- Leagan ? Que faites vous dehors.  
- Je rentre de mon tour de garde professeur.  
- Et votre camarade ?  
- Elle a fait l'autre partie du château, elle a sûrement déjà du rentrer. Elle était fatiguée alors elle a prit le tour le plus court.  
- D'accord.

Il descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre.

- C'est bon Mione, tu peux venir.  
- Merci Peter, je te rendrais ça. Bonne nuit.  
- Bonne nuit Hermione.

VENDREDI 9 JANVIER  
Le jeudi et le vendredi se passèrent dans la même ambiance. Mise à part que Rogue rendit les devoirs le vendredi, et ne s'empêcha de lancer une petite remarque.

- Hé bien Miss Granger, votre chute vous a ôté vos connaissances ou peut être étiez vous trop occupé pour apprendre vos cours. Un T ne fera pas de mal dans votre bulletin.

Hermione eut un haut le cœur, T quelle honte. Certes, elle s'y attendait, elle n'avait répondu à aucune question mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il le dirait devant tout le monde. En même temps, l'amour n'avait rien à voir avec les cours. Elle retint ses larmes. Il l'appela à la fin des cours mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Pendant la pause, Peter et Ginny décidèrent de lui parler.

- Mione, que c'est–il passé ? dit Ginny, une fois à l'abris des regards et oreilles indiscrètes.  
- On s'est engueulé mercredi matin. Je lui ai proposé qu'on fasse l'école buissonnière alors qu'on était dans la salle de bains des préfets et il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je le comprenne, que McGonnagal était au courant et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on remarque nos deux absences. Et il est parti. Je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que j'ai dit mais ...  
- Mais vous étiez tellement bien, dans les bras l'un de l'autre que tu ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête.  
- Oui, plus que tu ne le crois.  
- Ne m'en dit pas plus, je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu sois avec lui mais l'imaginer nu désolé je peux pas, s'exclama Ginny, éclatant de rire.  
- Tu as tord, quoique non, je ne préfère pas que tu l'imagines mais ...  
- Tais toi où je te jettes un sort. Au fait comment ça se fait que tu es eu un T en potions.  
- J'n'arrivais pas à réfléchir, j'avais une migraine affreuse, je n'arrivais pas à lire les questions.  
- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ?  
- On venait de s'engueuler, tu crois que j'avais envie de lui parler. Vu son humeur à lui, je m'aurais ramassé un de ses éternels sarcasmes.  
- Miss Granger, pourrais je vous parler ?  
- Désolé Professeur, je dois aller chercher mes affaires pour mon prochain cours.

Et sur ce, elle partit. Rogue resta immobile.

- Mais qu'est ce que je lui ai fait ?  
- Elle est fragile malgré ce qu'elle montre. Elle veut se montrer forte, mais elle est très blessée professeur.

Ginny s'éclipsa aussi, suivie par Peter. Rogue prit la résolution de parler à Hermione, de force s'il le fallait. Il n'avait pas cours et il savait qu'elle avait cours de sortilèges. Il prit son courage à deux mains et toqua.

- Professeur Grimm, est ce que Miss Granger pourrait venir ?  
- Mais bien sur, Miss Granger.

Il la tenait au piège, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se trouver en face de lui.

- Suivez moi, Miss Granger.

Hermione pensa qu'il allait l'emmener dans les cachots, mais il prit la direction des étages. Il entra dans un appartement. Il portait les couleurs de Serpentard. C'était la première fois qu'elle rentrait dans l'appartement de Rogue.

- Hermione, je n'aurais pas du parler comme ça ce matin. Mais tu m'ignorais, tu refusais de me parler. J'étais énervé et j'ai cru que t'avais fait exprès de rater ton devoir.  
- Exprès ?

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et commença à s'énerver

- Tu crois que ça me plait d'avoir un T dans mon bulletin. Ton départ m'avait énervée, en plus j'avais une migraine horrible, je n'arrivais pas à lire tes questions. Déjà qu'elles sont pas lisibles en temps normal. D'ailleurs, qu'entendais tu par « comprends moi » ? Tu crois que je suis une petite imbécile, qui ne comprend rien, qui s'en fout de ton avenir de prof. Tu crois que pour moi c'est facile de dire que je suis amoureuse de mon professeur de potions, c'est aussi difficile de dire que toi tu sors avec une élève. Tu crois que j'ai envie qu'on dise : « ah ben c'est normal qu'elle est de bonnes notes, elle se tape les profs ! »

Rogue ne supportait plus. Il prit son visage entre les mains et l'embrassa.

- J'aurais tellement aimé rester avec toi dans ce bain mercredi et le fait que tu le dises a été la goutte qui a fait débordé le vase. J'étais déjà en conflit avec ma conscience. Hermione pardonne moi.  
- On peut se rattraper, on m'a dispensé de cours.

Il l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Hermione ...

Elle posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son amant et commença à le déshabiller. Rogue remarqua les mains tremblantes de sa bien aimée. Il les prit entre les siennes et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

DIMANCHE 1 MARS  
Depuis leur dispute deux mois auparavant, le calme était revenu entre Hermione et Severus. Ils passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble, le plus souvent dans l'appartement d'Hermione. Pour la Saint Valentin, Rogue lui avait réservé une surprise, l'invitant à son appartement où il avait préparé un délicieux repas. Personne ne s'était aperçut de leurs absences ce soir là. Hermione n'avait pas à nouveau été la cible d'une boule de glace ou de quelconques attaques.

- T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point tu es belle ?  
- Je ne sais plus, mais j'aime bien quand tu me le rappelles  
- Et t'ai-je déjà dit à quel point je t'aime ?  
- Oui, je crois. Mais redis le moi, s'il te plait.  
- Je t'aime ma princesse.

Hermione et Severus était dans l'appartement de Hermione, où elle essayait de travailler, mais c'était sans compter sur l'aide de Rogue qui faisait tout pour la déconcentrer.

- Excuse moi, mais j'aimerais travailler, mon professeur de potions nous a surchargé de boulot !  
- Pas très gentil de sa part, il ne pense pas à vous laisser de temps libre. Je pourrais lui demander de te dispenser de ce travail. En plus, tu es tellement douée que tu n'as pas besoin de ce fichu devoir, dit-il, s'asseyant sur le bureau d'Hermione.

Hermione rigola, Severus adorait l'entendre rire. Cependant ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'une chouette. Elle tenait une lettre pour Rogue.

« Professeur Rogue,

J'aurais besoin de vous parler, retrouvez moi à Pré au Lard vers 16 heures. »

Il regarda sa montre, 15h55. Il replia la lettre.

- Qui est-ce ?  
- Rien d'important, je dois y aller ma Princesse, on se voit ce soir après manger. Je t'aime.

Et il quitta l'appartement. Hermione essaya de finir son devoir, ne cessant de penser à cette mystérieuse lettre. Puis elle prit sa douche et descendit manger dans la Grande Salle où elle rejoignit Ginny. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, la place de Rogue était inoccupée. Tout le long du repas, elle jetait de bref coup d'œil, espérant le voir, mais il n'apparut pas du repas. Elle raccompagna Ginny à la salle commune des Griffondors. Cette pièce lui manquait, comme ses soirées avec Harry et Ron à côté du feu.

- Hermione tu es là ? Houhou la lune !  
- Oui excuse moi, je repensais à mes six dernières années ici avec Harry et Ron. Ca me manque.  
- Je te proposerai bien de rester mais moi je vais aller me coucher et je crois que quelqu'un doit t'attendre.

Elle se rappela que Rogue lui avait dit qu'il la rejoignait après le repas. Elle embrassa Ginny, lui souhaita bonne nuit et regagna son appartement. Elle attendit toute la soirée dans un fauteuil et lorsqu'elle se réveilla le matin elle était toujours dans ce fauteuil, et aucune trace de Rogue. Il n'était pas présent non plus à son cours ni à aucun cours de la semaine. Tous les élèves se réjouissaient. Tous sauf la préfète en chef. Elle décida d'aller voir la directrice de sa maison.

SAMEDI 7 MARS  
- Entrez !  
- Bonjour professeur McGonnagal.  
- Bonjour Miss Granger. Asseyez vous.

Elle s'assit et réfléchit à la question à poser pour ne pas trahir leur liaison, puis se rappela que la directrice adjointe était au courant.

- Vous êtes venu me demander si j'ai des nouvelles du professeur Rogue ?  
- Euh ... oui.  
- Nous n'en avons aucune. J'allais d'ailleurs vous convoquer afin de savoir si vous saviez où il est mais je peux en déduire que vous n'en savez pas plus.  
- Oui, en effet. Il a reçu une lettre dimanche après midi et il est parti, après m'avoir dit qu'il rentrerait après manger.  
- Nous allons devoir le remplacer, le temps qu'il revienne car je ne veux pas faire prendre du retard aux élèves. Je pense que vous comprenez Miss.  
- Oui, oui. Mais qui est ce nouveau professeur ?  
- Le directeur n'a pas encore choisit. On pensait vous demander d'assurer les cours, vu votre niveau en potions et le fait que d'après le professeur Watson, vous feriez un très bon professeur. Mais il faudrait que vous arrêtiez vos cours.  
- Je pense que j'ai besoin de réfléchir.  
- Miss, je sais à quoi vous pensez, Severus ne vous a pas abandonné, il a du être retenu par une affaire personnelle et n'a pas jugé bon de vous en parler. C'est un homme très secret.  
- Pas avec moi.  
- Je m'en doute. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il va revenir.  
- Euh oui, merci professeur.

Elle sortit du bureau et se laissa tomber contre le mur. La tête entre les mains, elle se mit à pleurer. Il était partit, sans rien lui dire, il avait fuit, comme un lâche. Un lâche c'est tout ce qu'il était. Où alors il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait et était parti. Cela n'avait pas suffit qu'elle se fasse violer, il fallait en plus qu'il la manipule, si ça se trouve il était de mèche avec Nicolas. Hermione détacha violement le collier de son cou et le jeta. McGonnagal qui sortait à ce moment là ramassa le collier. Elle ne dit rien et se dirigea dans le couloir à la recherche de Ginny et Peter. Lorsqu'elle les trouva, elle leur expliqua. Peter et Ginny retrouvèrent Hermione, toujours devant le bureau de la directrice adjointe.

- C'est qu'un Salaud !  
- Mione.  
- Il m'a manipulée, dans le seul but de me mettre dans son lit. Il a bien prit son temps mais il a réussit à avoir ce qu'il voulait, si ça se trouve, il était de mèche avec l'autre. Leur petit numéro était bien monté. Un me violait et l'autre me réconforté, coucher avec moi et disparaissait. Quelle conne j'ai fait, me jeter dans ses bras. Je croyais à ses Je t'aime, mais quelle naïve je fais. Croire que l'insensible professeur Rogue tomberait amoureux de moi, de l'insupportable Miss Je Sais Tout.

Hermione hurlait, la voix remplie de sanglots. Elle était tellement énervée que les fenêtres du couloir explosèrent.

- Hermione calme toi, je t'en pris, demanda Ginny, terrorisée.  
- Me calmer, parce que tu crois que je peux rester calme, j'ai qu'une envie c'est le retrouver et lui dire ce que je pense.  
- Arrête Hermione, tu va nous écouter maintenant. Réfléchit à ce que tu viens de dire. Rogue t'aime et ça crève les yeux, tu crois qu'il aurait pris le risque de montrer qu'il était avec toi, devant Harry, devant nous. S'il avait vraiment voulu te manipuler, il n'aurait vraiment pas prit ce risque.  
- Et ce collier, continua Peter, tenant le collier à quelques centimètres du visage d'Hermione. Tu crois qu'il te l'aurait offert et aurait accepté que tu le portes autour du cou. C'est grâce à ça que McGonnagal est au courant. On a vu son regard lorsqu'il a cru que t'avais sauté du train, on va vu la tristesse dans ses yeux quand tu es tombée. J'ai vu cette haine lorsqu'il est ressorti de l'infirmerie. Je le croisais dans le manoir de mon père, lors des réunions, et je peux t'assurer que jamais je ne l'ai vu sourire comme il te souriait. Jamais je n'ai vu cette lueur. Il avait beau manipulé tout le monde là bas, il n'était jamais heureux, jamais content, jamais triste. Il était impassible.  
- Pourquoi est-il parti alors ?

Ni Ginny, ni Peter ne répondirent.

- Pourquoi ? Répondez moi, vous qui avez réponse à tout.

Les deux amis se regardèrent. Une idée leur traversait la tête, mais ils ne voulaient pas que Hermione subisse un nouveau choc. C'était peut être mieux qu'elle croit que Rogue l'avait quitté.

- Au fait je ne vous ai pas dit, je vais le remplacer, et comptez sur moi pour que les élèves le détestent encore plus qu'avant.

Elle se releva, essuya ses joues et se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs.

- Professeur Watson, pourrais-je parler au professeur McGonnagal s'il vous plait.  
- Mais bien sûr Miss Granger, je vous l'appelle.

Après quelques minutes, Minerva McGonnagal arriva à la porte de la salle.

- Oui Miss Granger ?  
- Je voulais vous dire que j'acceptais de prendre le poste vacant de professeur de potions, en attendant son retour.  
- Merci beaucoup Miss. Entrez, je vais vous donner votre nouvel emploi du temps, les cours préparés par le professeur Rogue et le programme que vous aurez à suivre. Chers collègues, je voulais vous signalez que Miss Granger va remplacer le professeur Rogue, le temps de son absence. J'espère que vous l'aiderez afin que ce remplacement se passe le mieux possible.  
- Bienvenue parmi nous, Miss Granger, s'exclama le professeur ce temps là, dans l'appartement de Peter.

- Tu crois que c'est mieux comme ça ?  
- Je pense oui, au moins elle ne s'inquiète pas.  
- Mais tu es sûr que Rogue est en danger ?  
- Il a trahit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je pense que plusieurs mangemorts lui en veulent, oui !  
- Je n'aurais jamais pensé m'inquiéter pour Rogue.  
- Moi non plus. J'ai peur pour Hermione aussi. Elle va se jeter à fond dans son boulot, quitte à se ruiner sa santé. Et je crains qu'elle ne dévoile son histoire avec Rogue par inadvertance et dans ce cas là, elle sera encore plus en danger.  
- On doit retrouver Rogue ! Viens suis moi !  
- On va où ?  
- A Pré au Lard, je dois rejoindre Harry. Je pense qu'il pourra nous aider.

Ils coururent jusqu'au village et rejoignirent Harry devant le magasin Zonko. Après un long baiser, Ginny expliqua ce qui c'était passé à Harry.

- Il ne l'a pas manipulé ça j'en suis sûr, ou sinon il aura à faire à moi. Je pense que je vais prévenir les aurors, si d'ici un mois il n'est pas revenu, mais je vais quand même chercher. Sinon comment Hermione a réagit ?  
- Elle pense qu'il la abandonné et après une demande de McGonnagal, elle a accepté de remplacer Rogue en temps que professeur de potions.  
- Elle craquera vite si les élèves lui font vivre un enfer, surtout les Serpentards. J'espère qu'on retrouvera vite Rogue. Elle ne tiendra pas jusqu'en juin.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi ensemble, réfléchissant à l'endroit où pouvait être Rogue. Lorsque Ginny et Peter rentrèrent, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

- Où étiez vous ? les agressa Hermione  
- A pré au Lard. Pourquoi ?  
- Vous auriez pu me prévenir.  
- On n'a pas eu le temps, figure toi.  
- Vous vous êtes bien amusé je suppose ? Harry n'est pas trop jaloux que tu passes ton temps avec Peter ?  
- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?  
- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu votre manège.  
- Hermione, arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas de notre faute si il est parti alors arrête de t'en prendre à nous. Il n'y à aucun manège entre Ginny et moi et il n'y en aura jamais. Maintenant si tu veux plus de nous comme amis, c'est ton choix, mais réfléchit bien !

Il se dirigea, énervé, à la table des Serpentards et Ginny, après avoir jeté un regard noir à Hermione, alla s'installer à la table des Griffondors. Le directeur se leva et prit la parole.

- Chers élèves, avant de commencer le repas, je voulais vous annoncer qu'en attendant le retour du professeur Rogue, Miss Granger va assurer les cours de potions, elle ne sera pas cependant la directrice de la maison Serpentard. Je tiens à vous prévenir que tout élève empêchant à Miss Granger d'assurer ses cours sera sévèrement puni. Elle a accepté de prendre le poste dans le but de ne pas vous pénaliser pour les examens. Tenez en compte. Sur ce, Bon Appétit.

Hermione s'assit à la table des professeurs. Elle sentait tous les regards braqués sur elle. Elle entra dans l'esprit de Peter et lui murmura :

- Je ne veux pas perdre votre amitié

Elle fit de même à Ginny. Ses deux amis la regardèrent et lui sourirent. A la fin du repas, elle quitta, exténuée la grande salle et se dirigea vers son appartement.

- Professeur Granger ?  
- Oui. Ah c'est vous ! Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ?  
- Non, c'est déjà oublié, Mione.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans l'appartement d'Hermione. Après une soirée à discuter, ils s'endormirent tous les trois dans le lit de Hermione. Cette dernière continuait à chercher où pouvait se trouver Rogue. Elle avait besoin de savoir. Après avoir lancé un sort de recherche, elle transplana et arriva dans un manoir. Elle entra sans faire de bruits. Elle entendit une voix à l'étage, une voix de femme. Elle vit dans l'entrouverture de la porte, Rogue, allongé, torse nu, sur un lit et une femme en sous vêtement, à califourchon au dessus de lui. Il lui souriait et la penchait vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il en profita pour lui dégrafer son soutien gorge. En même temps qu'il caressait la poitrine de la jeune femme, des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de Hermione. La jeune femme riait aux éclats, et Rogue la regardait souriant. La femme se tourna, suspectant une présence. Elle avait des longs cheveux blonds lisses, des yeux bleus, des formes sexy. Un corps de rêve, pensa Hermione. Elle transplana à nouveau, dégoûtée, rejoignant ses amis. Elle leur expliqua et leur annonça qu'elle ne voulait plus avoir affaire à lui.

- Je vous l'avais dit, personne ne voulait me croire, ce n'est qu'un salaud. "Je n'ai jamais oser toucher d'autres femmes que toi Hermione" mais bien sur ! Quelle naïve je suis !  
- Hermione, Hermione, réveille toi, tu as fait un cauchemar.  
- Un cauchemar, c'est vrai. Severus n'est pas avec une blonde hyper sexy.  
- A vrai dire on en sait rien mais en tout cas je ne vois pas comment tu l'aurais su, tu n'as pas bougé de ton lit.  
- J'n'ai pas transplané dans ce manoir.  
- Hermione, on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard !  
- Ah oui, désolé de vous avoir réveillé, quelle heure est-il ?  
- 23h53  
- Seulement ?  
- Oui, aller rendort toi.

DIMANCHE 8 MARS  
Après avoir déjeuner, Hermione remonta dans ses appartements. Il fallait qu'elle prépare ses cours. Un regard sur son bureau désordonné la fit soupirer.

- Il faut bien que je m'y mette, pensa t-elle.

Elle rangea son bureau, des brouillons de devoirs regagnaient la poubelle, les livres reprirent leur place dans la bibliothèque. Un cadre, lui, resta sur le bureau, face contre le bois. Hermione le prit et sourit. Il contenait la seule photo de Severus et Hermione, elle avait été prise par Harry, pendant les vacances de février. Severus était souriant et la jeune fille à ses côtés riait aux éclats.

- Où es tu Severus ?

Hermione posa le cadre sur son bureau et se mit à travailler, essayant de déchiffrer l'écriture de Rogue. Elle y passa la journée, elle voulait être à la hauteur. Elle sursauta lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

- Miss Granger, c'est le professeur McGonnagal.

Hermione se leva pour aller ouvrir.

- Je voulais savoir si tout aller bien pour demain.  
- Oui, du moins je l'espère.  
- Tout va bien se passer Miss, si vous avez le moindre problème vous me contacterez. Mais il ne devrait pas y en avoir. On se revoit au dîner. Vous ne comptez pas louper un autre repas ?  
- Non, non je viendrais. A tout à l'heure.

Elle regarda l'horloge, dix huit heures. Elle alla à la salle de bains, enfila un maillot de bain, puis après s'être rhabiller elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains des préfets.

- Peter ?  
- Oui c'est moi. T'inquiète tu peux entrer, je suis seul.

Elle ôta ses vêtements et plongea dans le bain.

- Tu viens souvent ici ?  
- Tous les dimanches et toi ?  
- Je n'étais pas revenu depuis la dernière fois, avec Sev...  
- Tu es prête pour demain ? demanda Peter, changeant de sujet.  
- Oui, du moins je l'espère. En plus je commence par les septièmes années.  
- Oui, ce qui veut dire que Ginny et moi, on sera là pour t'aider.  
- Merci.  
Un silence s'installa, Peter regardait son amie, c'était vrai ce que racontait les garçons dans le château, la préfète en chef était vraiment très jolie, il n'avait jamais réellement fait attention. Pourquoi d'ailleurs, son cœur était déjà pris et puis Hermione était plus qu'une amie pour lui.

- Hermione, j'aurais quelque chose à te dire, ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à dire.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu sais quand je t'ai dit que ma mère était décédée, en fait c'est mon père qui l'a tué. Il avait appris que je n'étais pas de lui, et que ma mère lui avait caché une autre grossesse.  
- Tu as un frère.  
- Non, une soeur. Ma mère ne l'a pas dit à mon père parce qu'il refusait d'avoir une fille. S'il en avait eu une, il l'aurait réduite à l'esclavage et l'aurait battue. Mais il l'a su et ma mère a refusé de lui avouer où était sa fille, et qui était le père des deux enfants. Il l'a alors tuée.  
- Mais comment sais tu cela ?  
- C'est la sœur de ma mère qui me l'a raconté.  
- Mais elle ne t'a pas dit qui était ton père ? Et ce qu'était devenue ta sœur ?  
- Elle m'a juste montré une photo de mon père, elle ne connaissait pas son nom. Elle m'a dit que ma sœur était avec son père, mais qu'elle ignorait tout. Lorsque j'ai vu la photo, j'ai tout de suite su qui était ma sœur, elle lui ressemble énormément.

Il fouilla dans la poche de son jean et en sortit une photo qu'il tendit à Hermione.

- Mais c'est ...  
- Ton père. D'après mes recherches, il a rencontré ta mère peu de temps après ma naissance, ils ont eu un coup de foudre et elle t'a adopté en se mariant avec notre père.  
- Mais ..., dit elle les larmes aux yeux.  
- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à accepter Hermione, mais je pense que je te devais la vérité. Il ne t'a sûrement pas dit la vérité afin de nous protéger. Si mon père avait su qui tu étais, il t'aurait sûrement tué ou tué ton père. Il ne connaît toujours pas la vérité. Mais maintenant qu'il m'a renié, cela n'a plus d'intérêt.

Hermione était sous le choc. Elle apprenait d'un seul coup que sa mère n'était pas sa vraie mère, qu'elle avait un frère, que elle n'avait jamais été une « sang de bourbe ».

- Hermione ...  
- Je suis heureuse d'être ta sœur Peter.

Elle se blottit dans les bras de Peter.

- Depuis quand est tu au courant ?  
- Depuis les vacances de février. Je suis passé chez ma tante et quand elle a su que mon père m'avait renié, elle décidait de tout me raconter et après j'ai fait quelques recherches, afin d'être sûr avant de te le dire. Le directeur semblait déjà au courant, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a nommé préfet en chef après ce qui t'était arrivé, mais il ne m'avait rien dit. Je ne sait pas comment il le sait.  
- Il a Dumbledore dans son bureau.  
- Oui c'est vrai. Allez professeur Granger, on va aller manger.  
- Oui vous avez raison, Mr Leagan. Mon ventre commence à crier famine.  
- Une fois que tout sera arrangé je demanderais à m'appeler Peter Granger, je ne supporte le nom de Leagan, depuis ce que je sais ce qu'il a fait.

Hermione et Peter descendirent dans la Grande Salle où ils regagnèrent leur table respective. Après le repas, Hermione monta rapidement se coucher. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt rechargeant ses batteries avant la dure journée qui l'attendait.

La semaine de cours de Hermione se passa extrêmement bien. Les élèves étaient meilleurs en potions lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas sous la pression de la terreur des cachots. Elle était fière de voir les progrès des élèves. Personne n'avait fait de remarque, même pas Watson. Le weekend arriva, au plus grand bonheur de la jeune fille qui était exténuée. Elle se demandait comment faisaient les professeurs pour paraître toujours en pleine forme.

SAMEDI 14 MARS  
Les rayons du soleil pénétrèrent dans la chambre, éclairant le visage encore endormi de la remplaçante du professeur de potions. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux difficilement puis se leva. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, espérant voir un homme aux cheveux noirs passer le portail du collège ou le voir se balader dans le parc, en train de punir quelques élèves. Ou l'entendre frapper à la porte de son appartement. Elle voulait courir dans la Grande Salle, le voir à sa place habituelle. Mais c'est elle qui dorénavant occupait la place de Severus Rogue à la table des professeurs. Elle voulait arrêter de penser à lui, mais c'était impossible. Une partie d'elle était persuadée qu'il était avec une autre femme et une autre pensait qu'il était prisonnier, blessé ou peut être ... non ! Elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Elle s'habilla et descendit déjeuner, chassant les larmes qui s'écoulaient sur ses joues.

- Bonjour Professeurs.  
- Bonjour Miss Granger, répondirent plusieurs professeurs.  
- Vous êtes bien matinale, je pensais que votre première semaine de cours vous auriez épuisé.  
- Le soleil m'a réveillée, je n'avais pas fermé le rideau. Et une fois réveillée, c'est dur de se rendormir.  
- Vous avez raison, moi je suis toujours matinal, les rares fois ...

Hermione ne l'écoutait plus, elle avait mal au ventre. Elle se leva brusquement et courut jusqu'aux toilettes. Elle vomit à plusieurs reprises. Elle s'assit sur le carrelage froid et resta là la matinée, somnolente. Lorsqu'elle se sentit mieux, vers midi, elle retourna dans sa chambre, refusant d'affronter les diverses questions de ses collègues. Une elfe vint lui apporter son repas qu'elle se força à manger et s'endormit. Elle ne quitta pas son lit du weekend, à part pour aller vomir, elle était pâle, les yeux cernés. Elle n'entendit pas lorsqu'on toqua, à plusieurs reprises à la porte. Le lendemain, elle se força à manger et à aller travailler, après avoir cacher ses cernes avec du maquillage et afficher son plus beau sourire. Donner des cours lui fit étonnement du bien, elle avait besoin de se concentrer ne laissant donc aucune place à ses soucis. Ses vomissements s'interrompirent et elle n'eut pas à quitter la classe en courant. Les semaines s'enchaînèrent et Hermione devenait le professeur préféré des élèves. Avril laissa place au doux mois de mai. Hermione essayait de passer son temps libre avec son frère et Ginny, mais personne ne savait pour l'instant qu'il était son frère. Tous les matins, elle cachait ses cernes avec le maquillage, ses cauchemars ayant repris, elle dormait presque plus, Severus lui manquait plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. Plus le temps passait, plus elle se décourageait de le revoir. Elle savait que Harry menait une enquête en tant qu'auror, mais à chaque rendez vous, il n'avait jamais de bonnes nouvelles. Il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son pessimisme, pour lui Severus avait sûrement été tué. Mais il gardait un espoir, pour Hermione. Hermione savait très bien ce que pensait les autres mais elle refusait de se l'avouer, même si une partie d'elle était du même avis. Il y avait toujours un espoir.

LUNDI 4 MAI  
- Je te vais bien, Peter ! Je suis juste exténuée à cause des cours. Ca s'apprend d'être prof, tu ne sais pas à quel point les élèves sont bruyants.  
- Bon, si tu le dis.  
- Oui je le dis. Je suis désolée mais j'ai des copies à corriger, je passe te voir avant d'aller me coucher. A tout à l'heure.  
- Tu ne viens pas manger avant ?  
- Non, je n'ai pas très faim.

Ils se quittèrent. Hermione regagna son bureau et Peter la Grande Salle. Elle s'assit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Cette pièce lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs. C'est ici, de l'autre côté du bureau que Rogue avait découvert les agressions de Nicolas. Elle ouvrit le tiroir et remarqua une trappe dont elle n'avait jamais remarqué l'existence. Elle travaillait très peu dans le bureau de Rogue. Elle ouvrit la trappe et vit, entreposées, des feuilles. L'écriture de Rogue y était beaucoup plus lisibles que sur ses cours.

Douce Hermione,  
Je pense que tu ne liras jamais cette lettre, car je n'aurais jamais le courage de te l'envoyer. Depuis notre baiser d'hier soir, je ne cesse de penser à toi, je ne devrais pas. Ton seul sourire illumine ma journée, je rêve souvent de tes yeux noisettes plongés dans les miens. Je sais que tu n'es pas prête à faire confiance aux hommes, et cela est bien dommage car tous ne sont pas aussi horribles que ce ... désolé je m'emporte mais je ne supporte ce qu'il t'a fait. Personne ne mérite ce qu'il t'a fait subir, encore moins toi, tu es d'une douceur, d'une beauté que je ne peux imaginer que l'on te fasse du mal. J'ai envie de te protéger, de te montrer l'homme que je suis réellement, mais comment te faire comprendre ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu me prendras pour un pervers d'éprouver des sentiments envers une jeune femme de ton âge, et comme je te l'ai dit je ne veux pas te blesser, je vais garder mes sentiments pour moi attendant le miracle que les tiens se tendent vers moi.

Severus R.  
7 novembre

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle en prit une autre datant du 4 janvier.

Ma princesse  
Le miracle que j'attendais s'est produit, tu m'as laissé entrer dans ta vie, et encore mieux dans ton cœur. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux. Mais tu me manques déjà, j'ai hâte d'être demain pour te serrer à nouveau dans mes bras. Je commence enfin à vivre, je veux passer toutes les prochaines nuits de ma vie dans tes bras. Pouvoir t'embrasser quand je me réveille. Voir ton visage avant de m'endormir. Je ne laisserais personne briser notre amour ma princesse. Personne. Tu es toute ma vie à présent. Il est tard je vais dormir, la prochaine nuit, tu seras dans mes bras.

Je t'aime  
Sev

Hermione pleurait à présent. Elle parcoura du regard deux trois autres lettres. Severus ne s'était pas enfuit, quelqu'un l'avait séparé d'elle et elle allait tout faire pour le retrouver. Il l'aimait elle n'en doutait plus une seule seconde. Elle s'endormit assise dans le fauteuil de son amant, les lettres tombant de ses mains.

SAMEDI 6 JUIN  
- Mione, tu n'oublies pas qu'on doit rejoindre Harry, il nous attend dans dix minutes.  
- Oui c'est bon, je suis prête.

Hermione rejoignit son frère et sa meilleure amie dans le couloir.

- Ah ben il t'en faut du temps pour t'habiller.  
- Désolé, petit problème de taille. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me racheter des vêtements et j'ai un peu grandi et aussi grossi.  
- Avec ce que tu manges, on a l'impression que tu manges pour dix.  
- Ca crève d'être prof !  
- Allez dépêchez vous, Harry va nous attendre.  
- C'est surtout que tu as hâte de le revoir.  
- Ben ça fait depuis trois semaines que je l'ai pas vu c'est long.  
- Mais oui on sait, soupira Peter.  
- Et moi trois mois que je n'ai pas vu Sev, murmura Hermione, pour elle-même.  
- Allez les filles on y va.

Ginny trouvait que Hermione allait mieux et pensa qu'elle avait enfin oublié Severus. Elle avait vu un matin, Hermione et Peter sortir ensemble de l'appartement de Peter, le bras de ce dernier autour de la taille de Hermione. Elle avait vu aussi l'attention que portait Peter à la jeune préfete et avait tout de suite tiré ses conclusions. Elle était heureuse pour Hermione.

Dix minutes après.

- Bonjour Harry, cria Hermione en approchant de lui. Oh bonjour Teddy.  
- Bonjour Mione, Ginny. Salut Peter.  
- Salut Harry, content de te revoir.  
- Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir.  
- Andromeda ne va pas mieux.  
- Non, je ne pense pas qu'elle va reprendre Teddy.  
- Pauvre petit bout, dit elle en le prenant dans ses bras, viens avec Tata Mione. Et au fait comment va Ron ?  
- Bien, mais il n'avait pas très envie de venir. Il a toujours du mal à se remettre de votre rupture. Bon, sinon j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Mais je préfère en parler dans un endroit calme.

Ils se rendirent près de la cabane hurlante. Ils installèrent une couverture et s'assirent.

- Alors cette nouvelle ?  
- On a une piste pour retrouver Severus. Il y a une équipe qui part cette nuit dans le manoir de Leagan, où il serait enfermé.  
- Chez mon père ?  
- Oui, d'après nos renseignements, ton père veut reformer l'armée de Mangemorts.  
- Je veux y aller !  
- Non Hermione, c'est trop dangereux.  
- J'ai un compte à régler.  
- Tu auras tout le temps de t'engueuler avec Severus après.  
- Ce n'est pas avec Severus que j'ai un compte à régler, dit-elle, regardant Peter.  
- Je ne te laisserais pas y aller Hermione.  
- Harry, laisse moi y aller. Je fais partie de l'ordre. Je suppose que l'ordre fait parti de cette mission.  
- D'accord tu y va, mais pas de scandales là bas. On doit arrêter un maximum de mangemorts et récupérer Severus vivant.  
- Tu crois que je mettrais sa vie en danger ? Ca fait trois mois que je ne l'ai pas vu, trois mois que j'espère le voir débarquer, m'annonçant qu'il est désolé de m'avoir abandonné. Et tous les soirs quand je me couche, j'espère que la prochaine nuit, je ne serais pas seule.

Elle éclata en sanglots, Harry la prit dans ses bras, s'excusant.

- Il me manque ...  
- On sait Mione, on va tout faire pour que cette mission réussisse. Peter, tu veux faire parti de la mission aussi ?  
- Oui, j'aimerais bien.

Ginny regardait Peter un peu interloquée. Hermione n'avait pas du tout oublié Rogue, mais alors pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de jalousie dans les yeux de Peter ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

- Ginny ! Youhou !  
- Euh oui, qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Pourquoi fixe tu Peter comme ça, qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?  
- Euh rien excuse moi Peter, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.  
- Rien de grave ?  
- Non juste un truc qui m'échappe.  
- Tu veux en parler ?  
- Non non c'est bon.  
- Tu viens avec nous ce soir alors ?  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
- Bon je vous explique.

En attendant le rendez vous, Hermione s'enferma dans sa chambre, elle avait enfin un espoir de revoir Severus, mais une inquiétude lui rongeait le ventre. Et si ils l'avaient tué ou torturé, ou si il lui avait modifié sa mémoire. Hermione fut prise d'une nouvelle crise de panique, comme avant les vacances de Noël. Elle ne comptait pas se jeter du train mais envoya voler tout ce qui lui tomba sous la main. Elle se coupa avec du verre et lorsqu'elle se rendit à la salle de bain, elle se rendit compte que ça lui faisait du bien. Elle prit son rasoir posé sur l'étagère et s'entailla au niveau du poignet. Elle se sentait mieux, comme soulagée, alors que son sang quittait ses veines. Elle fut interrompue par Peter et Ginny qui toquèrent à la porte.

- Je viens de sortir de la douche, installez vous j'arrive, cria t-elle.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle enroula un bandage autour de son poignet et revêtit un pull pour le cacher. Puis sortit rejoindre ses amis.

- Hermione, c'est quoi ce carnage ?  
- Une crise de stress, je vais ranger ça.  
- Hermione, tu es toute pâle. Assis toi.  
- Non il faut que je m'occupe l'esprit, j'ai peur de l'état dans lequel on va retrouver Severus.  
- N'imagine pas le pire Mione.  
- Je préfère m'attendre au pire que de l'imaginer en pleine santé et de le retrouver mort.  
- N'y pense pas. Ginny trouve un sujet de conversation vite.  
- Euh, ben. Déjà on venait te chercher pour manger. On y va ?  
- Je n'ai pas faim.  
- Hermione tu va nous suivre et manger. Tu n'as déjà pas mangé ce midi, tu ne veux pas t'évanouir devant Severus non ?  
- Bon d'accord.

Elle ne mangea pratiquement rien, Ginny était trop occupée à parler avec sa voisine. En plus elle tournait le dos à Peter assis à la table des Serpentards. Son poignet la picotait, elle avait envie de recommencer. Elle allait dire à Ginny qu'elle allait se reposer, lorsque Peter arriva. Il fixa l'assiette d'Hermione et constata qu'elle était vide et salie.

- Bien mangé ?  
- Oui et toi ?  
- Un peu trop je me sens un peu ballonnée, je crois que je vais aller me poser sur mon lit, mentit Hermione.  
- Faut que je prévienne McGonnagal, je te rejoins après.  
- Oui.

Hermione s'empressa de rejoindre son appartement et en particulier sa salle de bains. Elle ôta son bandage et les plaies étaient encore bien rouges. Elle recommença, sentant le calme l'apaiser à nouveau. Après quelques minutes, elle remit un nouveau bandage et nettoya le lavabo. Elle s'allongea sur son lit attendant Peter. Il arriva cinq minutes après avec Ginny. Ils leur restait une demi heure. Ils se préparèrent et quittèrent le château. Ils avaient rendez vous à 22heures à Pré au Lard. Une fois le plan répété, tous transplanèrent au lieu indiqué par Peter. Ils arrivèrent dans le manoir en pleine réunion. Personne ne les avait entendu. Peter entra dans le salon.

- Papa excuse moi, j'aurais du t'écouter, je m'en veux tellement. S'il te plait, j'accepte de devenir comme toi, je veux que les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres continue à être appliqué. J'ai été idiot de croire que avec sa mort, ses idées avaient disparues.

Pendant ce monologue, Hermione vit Severus assis par terre dans un coin. Il semblait affaiblit mais sa poitrine se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Hermione, soulagée, s'approcha de Severus et le cacha sous la cape d'invisibilité. Personne ne remarqua sa disparition, trop occupé à écouter le fils Leagan et ses remords.

- Peter, ça me fait plaisir que tu te sois rendu compte de tes erreurs, assis toi ici, on en reparlera après. Pour l'instant on doit s'occuper de notre cher Severus. D'ailleurs où est-il ?

Tous les visages se tournèrent à l'endroit où était caché Severus et Hermione, sous la cape. C'est alors que des sorts fusèrent en tout sens, touchant pour la plupart des mangemorts. Hermione réussit à sortir avec Rogue. Il était endormit. Elle le laissa sous la cape et rejoignit les autres. Presque tous les mangemorts étaient capturés, surpris par l'arrivée soudaine des aurors et de l'ordre. Peter se battait avec son père. Hermione le rejoignit.

- Merci pour le coup de main, soeurette.

Ce mot fit l'effet d'une bombe. Leagan père était bloqué.

- Ma fille ?  
- Ca non, jamais ! STUPEFIX !

Le sort le toucha en pleine poitrine. Hermione se sentit tomber mais fut rattrapé par ...

- Severus ?  
- Oui, c'est moi ma princesse. Depuis quand es tu la fille de Leagan ?  
- Je ne suis pas sa fille ! Je suis la sœur de Peter, notre mère avait un amant, l'homme qui m'a élevé.  
- Amanda était avec un moldu ?  
- Oui. Et c'est cette ordure qui l'a tué.

Un silence s'installa. Rogue aida Hermione a se relever. Elle vacilla à nouveau et il la prit par le poignet. Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Il releva la manche d'Hermione et ôta son bandage. Hermione n'osa pas le regarder en face. Elle gardait la tête baissée, attendant la réaction de Severus.

- Depuis quand te fais tu du mal Hermione ?

- Hermione, je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal, mais je ne peux pas te protéger contre toi-même.  
- Je ne recommencerais plus maintenant que tu es là.  
- Hermione quand as-tu commencé à te faire ça ?  
- Ce soir, quand j'ai su qu'on venait ici. J'avais peur de te retrouver ... mort.

Severus ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il la serra contre lui.

- Je ne pense pas que ce que tu as fait soit très bon pour le bébé. Je suis le père ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu ne me le cacheras pas à moi. Si mes souvenirs sont bons tu en es à cinq mois de grossesse. Tu n'aurais jamais du venir ici.  
- Il le fallait. Ce Leagan a tué ma mère et m'a empêché de passer les dix huit années de ma vie avec mon frère.  
- Ne t'occupe plus du passé Hermione, vit au présent et pour cet enfant qui grandit en toi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais être papa.  
- Hermione, tu es vraiment enceinte ?  
- Oui. Je ne voulais pas le dire, je voulais que Severus soit le premier au courant.  
- Et s'ils ne m'avaient pas retrouvé avant l'accouchement ?  
- Je t'aurais retrouvé moi, je comptais bien que tu y assistes.  
- Je viens à peine de savoir que j'ai une sœur que je vais déjà être tonton.  
- Mione, je peux te parler un instant ? demanda Harry  
- Oui.

Une fois à l'écart des autres, il la prit dans ses bras.

- Félicitation, je suis sûr que tu seras la meilleure maman du monde. Tout va aller mieux maintenant Hermione, Severus veilleras sur vous deux. Et plus de lame contre ton poignet Mione. Ce bébé a besoin d'une maman en pleine santé.  
- Promis Harry. Pour toi aussi, tout va aller mieux Harry. Ginny va enfin finir l'école, tu as Teddy. Notre vie va vraiment commencé. D'ailleurs où est Ginny ? Peter, t'as vu Ginny ?  
- Non, pas depuis qu'on est arrivé.  
- GINNY, hurlait Harry  
- Ginny où es tu ?


	9. Chapitre 8

Désolée, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas mis de nouveau chapitre. J'ai repris les cours et je gère ma fiction plus depuis mon blog !

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire

* * *

La semaine de cours de Hermione se passa extrêmement bien. Les élèves étaient meilleurs en potions lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas sous la pression de la terreur des cachots. Elle était fière de voir les progrès des élèves. Personne n'avait fait de remarque, même pas Watson. Le weekend arriva, au plus grand bonheur de la jeune fille qui était exténuée. Elle se demandait comment faisaient les professeurs pour paraître toujours en pleine forme.

SAMEDI 14 MARS  
Les rayons du soleil pénétrèrent dans la chambre, éclairant le visage encore endormi de la remplaçante du professeur de potions. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux difficilement puis se leva. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, espérant voir un homme aux cheveux noirs passer le portail du collège ou le voir se balader dans le parc, en train de punir quelques élèves. Ou l'entendre frapper à la porte de son appartement. Elle voulait courir dans la Grande Salle, le voir à sa place habituelle. Mais c'est elle qui dorénavant occupait la place de Severus Rogue à la table des professeurs. Elle voulait arrêter de penser à lui, mais c'était impossible. Une partie d'elle était persuadée qu'il était avec une autre femme et une autre pensait qu'il était prisonnier, blessé ou peut être ... non ! Elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Elle s'habilla et descendit déjeuner, chassant les larmes qui s'écoulaient sur ses joues.

- Bonjour Professeurs.  
- Bonjour Miss Granger, répondirent plusieurs professeurs.  
- Vous êtes bien matinale, je pensais que votre première semaine de cours vous auriez épuisé.  
- Le soleil m'a réveillée, je n'avais pas fermé le rideau. Et une fois réveillée, c'est dur de se rendormir.  
- Vous avez raison, moi je suis toujours matinal, les rares fois ...

Hermione ne l'écoutait plus, elle avait mal au ventre. Elle se leva brusquement et courut jusqu'aux toilettes. Elle vomit à plusieurs reprises. Elle s'assit sur le carrelage froid et resta là la matinée, somnolente. Lorsqu'elle se sentit mieux, vers midi, elle retourna dans sa chambre, refusant d'affronter les diverses questions de ses collègues. Une elfe vint lui apporter son repas qu'elle se força à manger et s'endormit. Elle ne quitta pas son lit du weekend, à part pour aller vomir, elle était pâle, les yeux cernés. Elle n'entendit pas lorsqu'on toqua, à plusieurs reprises à la porte. Le lendemain, elle se força à manger et à aller travailler, après avoir cacher ses cernes avec du maquillage et afficher son plus beau sourire. Donner des cours lui fit étonnement du bien, elle avait besoin de se concentrer ne laissant donc aucune place à ses soucis. Ses vomissements s'interrompirent et elle n'eut pas à quitter la classe en courant. Les semaines s'enchaînèrent et Hermione devenait le professeur préféré des élèves. Avril laissa place au doux mois de mai. Hermione essayait de passer son temps libre avec son frère et Ginny, mais personne ne savait pour l'instant qu'il était son frère. Tous les matins, elle cachait ses cernes avec le maquillage, ses cauchemars ayant repris, elle dormait presque plus, Severus lui manquait plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. Plus le temps passait, plus elle se décourageait de le revoir. Elle savait que Harry menait une enquête en tant qu'auror, mais à chaque rendez vous, il n'avait jamais de bonnes nouvelles. Il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son pessimisme, pour lui Severus avait sûrement été tué. Mais il gardait un espoir, pour Hermione. Hermione savait très bien ce que pensait les autres mais elle refusait de se l'avouer, même si une partie d'elle était du même avis. Il y avait toujours un espoir.

LUNDI 4 MAI  
- Je te vais bien, Peter ! Je suis juste exténuée à cause des cours. Ca s'apprend d'être prof, tu ne sais pas à quel point les élèves sont bruyants.  
- Bon, si tu le dis.  
- Oui je le dis. Je suis désolée mais j'ai des copies à corriger, je passe te voir avant d'aller me coucher. A tout à l'heure.  
- Tu ne viens pas manger avant ?  
- Non, je n'ai pas très faim.

Ils se quittèrent. Hermione regagna son bureau et Peter la Grande Salle. Elle s'assit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Cette pièce lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs. C'est ici, de l'autre côté du bureau que Rogue avait découvert les agressions de Nicolas. Elle ouvrit le tiroir et remarqua une trappe dont elle n'avait jamais remarqué l'existence. Elle travaillait très peu dans le bureau de Rogue. Elle ouvrit la trappe et vit, entreposées, des feuilles. L'écriture de Rogue y était beaucoup plus lisibles que sur ses cours.

Douce Hermione,  
Je pense que tu ne liras jamais cette lettre, car je n'aurais jamais le courage de te l'envoyer. Depuis notre baiser d'hier soir, je ne cesse de penser à toi, je ne devrais pas. Ton seul sourire illumine ma journée, je rêve souvent de tes yeux noisettes plongés dans les miens. Je sais que tu n'es pas prête à faire confiance aux hommes, et cela est bien dommage car tous ne sont pas aussi horribles que ce ... désolé je m'emporte mais je ne supporte ce qu'il t'a fait. Personne ne mérite ce qu'il t'a fait subir, encore moins toi, tu es d'une douceur, d'une beauté que je ne peux imaginer que l'on te fasse du mal. J'ai envie de te protéger, de te montrer l'homme que je suis réellement, mais comment te faire comprendre ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu me prendras pour un pervers d'éprouver des sentiments envers une jeune femme de ton âge, et comme je te l'ai dit je ne veux pas te blesser, je vais garder mes sentiments pour moi attendant le miracle que les tiens se tendent vers moi.

Severus R.  
7 novembre

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle en prit une autre datant du 4 janvier.

Ma princesse  
Le miracle que j'attendais s'est produit, tu m'as laissé entrer dans ta vie, et encore mieux dans ton cœur. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux. Mais tu me manques déjà, j'ai hâte d'être demain pour te serrer à nouveau dans mes bras. Je commence enfin à vivre, je veux passer toutes les prochaines nuits de ma vie dans tes bras. Pouvoir t'embrasser quand je me réveille. Voir ton visage avant de m'endormir. Je ne laisserais personne briser notre amour ma princesse. Personne. Tu es toute ma vie à présent. Il est tard je vais dormir, la prochaine nuit, tu seras dans mes bras.

Je t'aime  
Sev

Hermione pleurait à présent. Elle parcoura du regard deux trois autres lettres. Severus ne s'était pas enfuit, quelqu'un l'avait séparé d'elle et elle allait tout faire pour le retrouver. Il l'aimait elle n'en doutait plus une seule seconde. Elle s'endormit assise dans le fauteuil de son amant, les lettres tombant de ses mains.

SAMEDI 6 JUIN  
- Mione, tu n'oublies pas qu'on doit rejoindre Harry, il nous attend dans dix minutes.  
- Oui c'est bon, je suis prête.

Hermione rejoignit son frère et sa meilleure amie dans le couloir.

- Ah ben il t'en faut du temps pour t'habiller.  
- Désolé, petit problème de taille. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me racheter des vêtements et j'ai un peu grandi et aussi grossi.  
- Avec ce que tu manges, on a l'impression que tu manges pour dix.  
- Ca crève d'être prof !  
- Allez dépêchez vous, Harry va nous attendre.  
- C'est surtout que tu as hâte de le revoir.  
- Ben ça fait depuis trois semaines que je l'ai pas vu c'est long.  
- Mais oui on sait, soupira Peter.  
- Et moi trois mois que je n'ai pas vu Sev, murmura Hermione, pour elle-même.  
- Allez les filles on y va.

Ginny trouvait que Hermione allait mieux et pensa qu'elle avait enfin oublié Severus. Elle avait vu un matin, Hermione et Peter sortir ensemble de l'appartement de Peter, le bras de ce dernier autour de la taille de Hermione. Elle avait vu aussi l'attention que portait Peter à la jeune préfete et avait tout de suite tiré ses conclusions. Elle était heureuse pour Hermione.

Dix minutes après.

- Bonjour Harry, cria Hermione en approchant de lui. Oh bonjour Teddy.  
- Bonjour Mione, Ginny. Salut Peter.  
- Salut Harry, content de te revoir.  
- Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir.  
- Andromeda ne va pas mieux.  
- Non, je ne pense pas qu'elle va reprendre Teddy.  
- Pauvre petit bout, dit elle en le prenant dans ses bras, viens avec Tata Mione. Et au fait comment va Ron ?  
- Bien, mais il n'avait pas très envie de venir. Il a toujours du mal à se remettre de votre rupture. Bon, sinon j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Mais je préfère en parler dans un endroit calme.

Ils se rendirent près de la cabane hurlante. Ils installèrent une couverture et s'assirent.

- Alors cette nouvelle ?  
- On a une piste pour retrouver Severus. Il y a une équipe qui part cette nuit dans le manoir de Leagan, où il serait enfermé.  
- Chez mon père ?  
- Oui, d'après nos renseignements, ton père veut reformer l'armée de Mangemorts.  
- Je veux y aller !  
- Non Hermione, c'est trop dangereux.  
- J'ai un compte à régler.  
- Tu auras tout le temps de t'engueuler avec Severus après.  
- Ce n'est pas avec Severus que j'ai un compte à régler, dit-elle, regardant Peter.  
- Je ne te laisserais pas y aller Hermione.  
- Harry, laisse moi y aller. Je fais partie de l'ordre. Je suppose que l'ordre fait parti de cette mission.  
- D'accord tu y va, mais pas de scandales là bas. On doit arrêter un maximum de mangemorts et récupérer Severus vivant.  
- Tu crois que je mettrais sa vie en danger ? Ca fait trois mois que je ne l'ai pas vu, trois mois que j'espère le voir débarquer, m'annonçant qu'il est désolé de m'avoir abandonné. Et tous les soirs quand je me couche, j'espère que la prochaine nuit, je ne serais pas seule.

Elle éclata en sanglots, Harry la prit dans ses bras, s'excusant.

- Il me manque ...  
- On sait Mione, on va tout faire pour que cette mission réussisse. Peter, tu veux faire parti de la mission aussi ?  
- Oui, j'aimerais bien.

Ginny regardait Peter un peu interloquée. Hermione n'avait pas du tout oublié Rogue, mais alors pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de jalousie dans les yeux de Peter ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

- Ginny ! Youhou !  
- Euh oui, qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Pourquoi fixe tu Peter comme ça, qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?  
- Euh rien excuse moi Peter, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.  
- Rien de grave ?  
- Non juste un truc qui m'échappe.  
- Tu veux en parler ?  
- Non non c'est bon.  
- Tu viens avec nous ce soir alors ?  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
- Bon je vous explique.

En attendant le rendez vous, Hermione s'enferma dans sa chambre, elle avait enfin un espoir de revoir Severus, mais une inquiétude lui rongeait le ventre. Et si ils l'avaient tué ou torturé, ou si il lui avait modifié sa mémoire. Hermione fut prise d'une nouvelle crise de panique, comme avant les vacances de Noël. Elle ne comptait pas se jeter du train mais envoya voler tout ce qui lui tomba sous la main. Elle se coupa avec du verre et lorsqu'elle se rendit à la salle de bain, elle se rendit compte que ça lui faisait du bien. Elle prit son rasoir posé sur l'étagère et s'entailla au niveau du poignet. Elle se sentait mieux, comme soulagée, alors que son sang quittait ses veines. Elle fut interrompue par Peter et Ginny qui toquèrent à la porte.

- Je viens de sortir de la douche, installez vous j'arrive, cria t-elle.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle enroula un bandage autour de son poignet et revêtit un pull pour le cacher. Puis sortit rejoindre ses amis.

- Hermione, c'est quoi ce carnage ?  
- Une crise de stress, je vais ranger ça.  
- Hermione, tu es toute pâle. Assis toi.  
- Non il faut que je m'occupe l'esprit, j'ai peur de l'état dans lequel on va retrouver Severus.  
- N'imagine pas le pire Mione.  
- Je préfère m'attendre au pire que de l'imaginer en pleine santé et de le retrouver mort.  
- N'y pense pas. Ginny trouve un sujet de conversation vite.  
- Euh, ben. Déjà on venait te chercher pour manger. On y va ?  
- Je n'ai pas faim.  
- Hermione tu va nous suivre et manger. Tu n'as déjà pas mangé ce midi, tu ne veux pas t'évanouir devant Severus non ?  
- Bon d'accord.

Elle ne mangea pratiquement rien, Ginny était trop occupée à parler avec sa voisine. En plus elle tournait le dos à Peter assis à la table des Serpentards. Son poignet la picotait, elle avait envie de recommencer. Elle allait dire à Ginny qu'elle allait se reposer, lorsque Peter arriva. Il fixa l'assiette d'Hermione et constata qu'elle était vide et salie.

- Bien mangé ?  
- Oui et toi ?  
- Un peu trop je me sens un peu ballonnée, je crois que je vais aller me poser sur mon lit, mentit Hermione.  
- Faut que je prévienne McGonnagal, je te rejoins après.  
- Oui.

Hermione s'empressa de rejoindre son appartement et en particulier sa salle de bains. Elle ôta son bandage et les plaies étaient encore bien rouges. Elle recommença, sentant le calme l'apaiser à nouveau. Après quelques minutes, elle remit un nouveau bandage et nettoya le lavabo. Elle s'allongea sur son lit attendant Peter. Il arriva cinq minutes après avec Ginny. Ils leur restait une demi heure. Ils se préparèrent et quittèrent le château. Ils avaient rendez vous à 22heures à Pré au Lard. Une fois le plan répété, tous transplanèrent au lieu indiqué par Peter. Ils arrivèrent dans le manoir en pleine réunion. Personne ne les avait entendu. Peter entra dans le salon.

- Papa excuse moi, j'aurais du t'écouter, je m'en veux tellement. S'il te plait, j'accepte de devenir comme toi, je veux que les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres continue à être appliqué. J'ai été idiot de croire que avec sa mort, ses idées avaient disparues.

Pendant ce monologue, Hermione vit Severus assis par terre dans un coin. Il semblait affaiblit mais sa poitrine se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Hermione, soulagée, s'approcha de Severus et le cacha sous la cape d'invisibilité. Personne ne remarqua sa disparition, trop occupé à écouter le fils Leagan et ses remords.  
- Peter, ça me fait plaisir que tu te sois rendu compte de tes erreurs, assis toi ici, on en reparlera après. Pour l'instant on doit s'occuper de notre cher Severus. D'ailleurs où est-il ?

Tous les visages se tournèrent à l'endroit où était caché Severus et Hermione, sous la cape. C'est alors que des sorts fusèrent en tout sens, touchant pour la plupart des mangemorts. Hermione réussit à sortir avec Rogue. Il était endormit. Elle le laissa sous la cape et rejoignit les autres. Presque tous les mangemorts étaient capturés, surpris par l'arrivée soudaine des aurors et de l'ordre. Peter se battait avec son père. Hermione le rejoignit.

- Merci pour le coup de main, soeurette.

Ce mot fit l'effet d'une bombe. Leagan père était bloqué.

- Ma fille ?  
- Ca non, jamais ! STUPEFIX !!

Le sort le toucha en pleine poitrine. Hermione se sentit tomber mais fut rattrapé par ...

- Severus ?  
- Oui, c'est moi ma princesse. Depuis quand es tu la fille de Leagan ?  
- Je ne suis pas sa fille ! Je suis la sœur de Peter, notre mère avait un amant, l'homme qui m'a élevé.  
- Amanda était avec un moldu ?  
- Oui. Et c'est cette ordure qui l'a tué.

Un silence s'installa. Rogue aida Hermione a se relever. Elle vacilla à nouveau et il la prit par le poignet. Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Il releva la manche d'Hermione et ôta son bandage. Hermione n'osa pas le regarder en face. Elle gardait la tête baissée, attendant la réaction de Severus.

- Depuis quand te fais tu du mal Hermione ?

- Hermione, je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal, mais je ne peux pas te protéger contre toi-même.  
- Je ne recommencerais plus maintenant que tu es là.  
- Hermione quand as-tu commencé à te faire ça ?  
- Ce soir, quand j'ai su qu'on venait ici. J'avais peur de te retrouver ... mort.

Severus ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il la serra contre lui.

- Je ne pense pas que ce que tu as fait soit très bon pour le bébé. Je suis le père ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu ne me le cacheras pas à moi. Si mes souvenirs sont bons tu en es à cinq mois de grossesse. Tu n'aurais jamais du venir ici.  
- Il le fallait. Ce Leagan a tué ma mère et m'a empêché de passer les dix huit années de ma vie avec mon frère.  
- Ne t'occupe plus du passé Hermione, vit au présent et pour cet enfant qui grandit en toi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais être papa.  
- Hermione, tu es vraiment enceinte ?  
- Oui. Je ne voulais pas le dire, je voulais que Severus soit le premier au courant.  
- Et s'ils ne m'avaient pas retrouvé avant l'accouchement ?  
- Je t'aurais retrouvé moi, je comptais bien que tu y assistes.  
- Je viens à peine de savoir que j'ai une sœur que je vais déjà être tonton.  
- Mione, je peux te parler un instant ? demanda Harry  
- Oui.

Une fois à l'écart des autres, il la prit dans ses bras.

- Félicitation, je suis sûr que tu seras la meilleure maman du monde. Tout va aller mieux maintenant Hermione, Severus veilleras sur vous deux. Et plus de lame contre ton poignet Mione. Ce bébé a besoin d'une maman en pleine santé.  
- Promis Harry. Pour toi aussi, tout va aller mieux Harry. Ginny va enfin finir l'école, tu as Teddy. Notre vie va vraiment commencé. D'ailleurs où est Ginny ? Peter, t'as vu Ginny ?  
- Non, pas depuis qu'on est arrivé.  
- GINNY, hurlait Harry  
- Ginny où es tu ?


	10. Chapitre 10

Décidément j'ai oublié quelque chapitre !

En voilà une autre partie

* * *

- GINNY, hurlait Harry  
- Ginny où es tu ?  
- Je suis là, dit elle d'une voix rauque.  
- Ginny, ça va ?  
- AVADA KEDAVRA, dit elle, pointant sa baguette sur Harry.  
- Protego, hurla Hermione, en se plaçant devant Harry.

Hermione et Harry s'effondrèrent, ainsi que Ginny. Severus et Peter se précipitèrent vers Hermione et Harry et pendant que des aurors se diriger vers Ginny.

- Rogue, elle était sous l'Imperium  
- Je m'en doutais. Hermione et Potter sont très faibles, je les emmène avec Peter à Poudlard.  
- C'est fini pour la jeune Weasley.  
- Non ! hurla Peter, courant vers Ginny.  
- Peter, le sort s'est retourné contre elle. On l'a tous vu.  
- Non, regardez, elle respire. Ginny, réveille toi !  
- Il a raison, elle respire, il faut vite les transporter tous les trois à Poudlard.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Severus transplana avec Hermione, Peter avec Ginny, et un des aurors avec Harry. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du château, McGonnagal arrivait en courant.

- Vite, dit Severus, arrivant à l'infirmerie, Miss Granger est enceinte.  
- Que c'est-il passé Severus ?  
- Miss Weasley a lancé, sous l'influence d'un imperium, l'avada kedavra sur Potter. Miss Granger a très vite réagit en voulant protéger son ami mais le bouclier n'a pas suffit.  
- Vous avez réussis à arrêter tout le monde ?  
- Ils ont arrêté pas mal de mangemorts, mais certains ont eu le temps de transplaner.  
- Severus, de combien est enceinte Miss Granger ? demanda l'infirmière.  
- 5 mois.  
- Je pense que l'enfant ne va pas avoir de séquelles, la maman va devoir se reposer jusqu'à l'accouchement. Et surtout qu'elle mange et qu'elle arrête ses bêtises, dit-elle sa main tenant le poignet d'Hermione.  
- J'y veillerais personnellement, répondit Severus.

Tout le monde pu lire du soulagement dans les yeux du futur papa. Harry commençait à ouvrir les yeux.

- Mon Dieu, Hermione, elle va bien ?  
- Ne vous en fait pas Harry, elle aura juste besoin de repos.  
- Et le bébé ?  
- Le bébé va bien aussi.  
- Tant mieux, je ne me l'aurais jamais pardonné si l'un d'eux ...  
- Harry, ils vont bien.  
- Minerva faites les sortir, s'exclama l'infirmière.  
- Mr Potter, Mr Leagan, sortez. Vous aussi Severus.

Tout le monde s'exécuta sans broncher, enfin presque. Harry s'effondra, comme l'avait fait son ancien professeur de potions cinq mois avant. Pour lui, Ginny était morte.

- Je n'aurais jamais du accepter qu'elles viennent. C'est ma faute.  
- Harry, même si tu n'avais pas accepté elles seraient quand même venues et ça aurait été encore plus dangereux ...  
- Mais Ginny ...  
- Ginny est vivante Harry, elle va s'en sortir.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'infirmerie.

- Minerva, l'état de Miss Weasley est plus qu'inquiétant, elle va devoir être transféré à Ste Mangouste.  
- Je vais prévenir Arthur et Molly, pendant que vous organisez son transport à l'hôpital.  
- Ginny ...  
- Miss Granger, restez allongée et rendormez vous. Vous avez subi un choc important.

Hermione tomba à nouveau dans le sommeil. Minerva revint dix minutes après et Ginny fut transféré à l'hôpital. Harry l'accompagna. Severus, lui, entra dans l'infirmerie, où sa princesse dormait, dos face à la porte. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Hermione, je n'aurais jamais du accepter ce rendez vous, si j'avais su qu'il me séparerait autant de toi. Ces mois sans toi étaient horribles. Je ne pourrais plus jamais m'éloigner de toi. Je t'aime tellement Hermione. Lorsque je me suis rendu au lieu de rendez vous, la jeune femme qui m'attendait m'a emmené chez Leagan. Ils m'ont fait boire du Véritaserum pour savoir à quel point j'avais trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais je ne me souviens pas de ce que je leur ai révélé, et j'ai sûrement du dire à quel point je t'aimais. A partir de ce moment ça a été une horreur. Ils voulaient à tout prix que je t'oublie, mais ils ne savaient pas combien c'était impossible. Ils me menaçaient de te faire du mal si je ne faisais pas ce qu'ils voulaient. Leagan est vraiment un être horrible, s'il ne s'était pas autant occupé de retrouver d'autres partisans, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'aurait sûrement pris comme bras droit. Ce soir quand tu es arrivée avec les autres, ils allaient me tuer. Heureusement que tu dors, je ne veux pas que tu saches ce qu'il m'est arrivé mais j'avais besoin de le dire.

Cependant, la jeune fille avait les yeux grands ouverts et des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle se retourna rapidement et prit Rogue dans ses bras. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

DIMANCHE 7 JUIN  
Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était seule. Elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé, si la mission dans la maison des Leagan n'avait pas été imaginée par son inconscient. Mais elle regarda autour d'elle et reconnu l'infirmerie et c'était là qu'elle s'était endormie dans les bras de Severus. Elle se leva, et quitta l'infirmerie, uniquement vêtu d'une nuisette. Elle partit à la recherche de Severus, lorsqu'elle entendit des voix dans le couloir. Elle se cacha derrière une armure et reconnu celle de Severus.

- Quoi ? C'est elle qui m'a remplacé ? Vous n'auriez pas pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre ?  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous pose un problème Severus. Miss Granger s'est révélée être un très bon professeur, très appréciée par les élèves. C'est peut être ça qui vous dérange ?  
- Quoi ? Non pas du tout ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous pensez ça Minerva. Simplement, elle est encore étudiante. Elle n'a pas le niveau pour enseigner.  
- Détrompez vous Severus. Si vous n'avez pas confiance en elle, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous allez construire une famille avec elle. Elle a été détruite après votre départ. Elle a repris confiance en elle en reprenant votre poste. Elle a donné son maximum pendant les cours, s'aidant de vos notes. Elle est vraiment très douée.  
- Peu importe. J'espère en tout cas qu'elle ira mieux. Minerva, elle en était arrivée à se tailler les veines. Si ils ne m'avaient pas retrouvé hier, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle aurait fait.  
- Elle va aller mieux maintenant. Vous serez près d'elle Severus, d'elle et de votre enfant.  
- Je ne sais pas si je vais être à la hauteur. Je m'étais juré de ne jamais avoir d'enfants. J'ai trop souffert à cause de mon père, je ne veux pas reproduire la même chose.  
- Vous serez un bon père Severus, je n'en doute pas un seul instant.  
- Merci Minerva. Je vais aller voir Hermione. Au fait avez-vous des nouvelles de Miss Weasley ?  
- Elle est encore dans un coma artificiel mais sa colonne vertébrale a reçu un grand choc et aucun traitement ne lui redonnera l'usage de ses jambes.  
- Oh la pauvre !

Hermione mit son poing dans la bouche pour s'empêcher de crier mais ses jambes ne pouvant plus la tenir, elle s'effondra sur le sol. Si elle avait simplement poussé Harry au lieu d'utiliser sa baguette Ginny serait là, à s'excuser debout sur ses deux jambes, félicitant Hermione pour son bébé, lui demandant comment elle comptait l'appeler, à discuter toutes les deux. A la place de ça, elle était à l'hôpital, sa carrière de joueuse de Quiddich finie avant d'avoir commencé. Hermione n'entendit pas Severus et Minerva s'approcher d'elle, seulement ses sanglots.

- Hermione, Hermione, calme toi, calme toi, chut ...  
- C'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui ait retourné le sort contre elle, c'est de ma faute si elle ne jouera plus jamais au Quiddich, c'est de ma faute si elle se sépare de Harry, c'est de ma faute ...  
- Hermione, ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute ! Regarde moi, tu n'as en aucun cas à te sentir coupable, le seul coupable est ce mangemort qui la mise sous le sortilège Imperium, mais ce n'est pas toi. Tu as déjà assez souffert Hermione, sans que tu te rejettes la faute de cet accident. Ginny te serras reconnaissante d'avoir sauvé Harry, je ne pense pas qu'elle t'en veuille.

Hermione se serra contre le père de son enfant, mais continuait à pleurer. Severus la porta et l'emmena dans son appartement. Le temps du trajet, Hermione s'était calmée. Mais c'est un visage encore noyé de larmes que Severus prit entre ses mains, une fois assis sur le lit.

- Hermione, il n'y a pas que pour Ginny que tu pleurs je me trompe, tu as entendu toute ma conversation avec Minerva.

Pour toute réponse Hermione baissa les yeux.

- Il faut que tu me comprennes, je viens de savoir que je vais être père. Avant de me faire enlevé, je pensais que tu te lasserais de moi, que tu te rendrais compte que je suis trop vieux pour toi, que tu voudrais construire une famille alors que moi, je ne le voulais pas. Maintenant que je sais que je vais être père et que c'est avec moi que tu veux construire ta vie, j'en suis fier et je sais qu'au fond je l'ai toujours voulu. Mais j'ai des doutes, comme beaucoup de pères. Tu sais ce que j'ai vécu, tu peux comprendre que j'ai ...  
- Tu ne lui feras pas de mal. Tu seras le meilleur père qu'il soit, le coupa Hermione, plantant son regard dans celui de son amant.  
- Pour que je sois le meilleur père, il me manque une chose.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu le sauras une fois que tu auras passé ton examen.  
- Pourquoi attendre aussi longtemps ? fit elle d'une moue boudeuse.  
- J'adore quand tu t'impatientes, mais tu attendras. Une petite semaine.  
- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Tu ne dois pas contrarier une femme enceinte.  
- Sauf si je me rattrape avec ça.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, et l'embrassa langoureusement, voulant rattraper le temps perdu. Mais Hermione ne lâcha pas prise.

- Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça.  
- Je ne t'en dirais pas plus.

Il sortit, laissant Hermione seule dans ses pensées. Que lui manquait-il pour être un bon père ? Hermione jeta un coup d'œil dans ses notes, pour une dernière révision avant la semaine d'examens qui commencerait le lendemain. Elle passa la journée à traîner dans son appartement, lisant un livre, écoutant de la musique, faisant une petite sieste. Vers la fin d'après midi, Peter vint la voir.

- Mione, tu va bien ?  
- Oui. Je me repose. Tu as des nouvelles de Ginny ? Elle s'est réveillée ?  
- Oui, elle te réclame d'ailleurs. Elle veut s'excuser.  
- C'est moi qui l'ai mise dans cet état, c'est à moi de m'excuser.  
- Tu arrêtes tes bêtises, tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver Harry.  
- Oui, tu as raison. Tu crois que je pourrais aller la voir quand Ginny ?  
- Il faut que tu t'arranges avec Severus pour qu'il t'emmène, le transplanage est terminé pour toi jusqu'à l'accouchement. Tu iras après les examens.  
- J'ai hâte que cette semaine passe. Severus me réserve une surprise et je dois attendre que les examens soient passés.  
- Hé bien allons manger, pour commencer.  
- Je m'habille et je te suis petit frère.  
- Petit frère ? Tu pourrais éviter.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Hermione revêtit un pantalon en lin et un débardeur. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la Grande Salle, beaucoup de regards se tournèrent vers elle. Tout le monde se demandait si elle allait reprendre sa place à la table des Griffondors, maintenant que son remplacement était terminé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son ancienne place et sourit à son occupant avant de prendre place à la table des rouges et or. Ses yeux papillonnaient et elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle aille dormir. Elle somnolait pendant le trajet, risquant à plusieurs reprises de dévaler les escaliers. Elle se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit, encore habillée et seule. Severus ne l'avait pas rejoint. Elle regagna l'appartement voisin et se blottit dans le lit de son frère.

- Je pensais que pas que tu me tiendrais compagnie cette nuit.  
- Ce n'est pas parce que Severus est revenu que je ne peux pas passer la nuit avec mon frère.  
- Qu'en pense t-il ?  
- Il n'est pas au courant, il n'est pas venu me voir.  
- Tout s'explique, allez bonne nuit, petite sœur.  
- Bonne nuit petit frère.

LUNDI 8 JUIN  
Les rayons du soleil chatouillèrent le visage de la jeune préfète.

- Allez Mione, debout, une dure journée nous attend.  
- Non je reste au lit. Mon enfant et moi sommes encore très fatigués.  
- Allez, les examens ne vont pas t'attendre des années. Lève toi ou je te sors du lit.  
- C'est bon je me lève. On a quoi aujourd'hui ?  
- Ce matin, Métamorphose et cette après midi Potions. Demain, Défenses contre les Forces du Mal et Sortilèges. Mercredi, Botanique et tu as Arithmancie. Jeudi, tu as Etudes des Runes et Vendredi, pratique.  
- Oula, vivement vendredi. Aller je vais me doucher.

Une fois prêts, ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle, mais une main retint Hermione par le poignet et l'emmena dans un couloir rarement fréquenté. Hermione fut plaqué contre le mur.

- Bonjour ma Princesse, je n'ai pas pu venir cette nuit, tu as changé ton mot de passe.  
- Excuse moi. Embrasse moi, s'il te plait.

Severus ne se fit pas prier deux fois et prit possession des lèvres de son élève préférée. Hermione passa la main dans les cheveux de son professeur, et son autre main sous la chemise noire, caressant son dos musclé et l'attirant un peu plus contre elle.

- On m'avait parlé des envies des femmes enceintes, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Hermione embrassa à nouveau Severus, l'empêchant de parler.

- Hermione, désolé de te ramener à la réalité mais les examens commencent dans un quart d'heure. Je préfèrerais largement m'enfermer toute la journée dans mon appartement avec toi.  
- Je t'y rejoindrais ce soir alors.

Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue et attendit devant la Grande Salle, sans avoir déjeuner, entourée par tous les 7ème année.

- Tiens Mione, je t'ai gardé un croissant.  
- Merci Peter, un sourire aux lèvres.  
- Recoiffe toi un peu, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.  
- C'est si horrible que ça ?  
- Non mais on va croire que tu viens de te lever. Enfin les autres du moins pas moi.  
- Je suis tellement heureuse si tu savais Peter.  
- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir les détails Mione, sinon comment veux tu que je sois concentré.

- Entrez et installez vous à la place qui porte votre nom. Aucun objet n'est autorisé dans la salle. A mon signal, les copies vont se retourner et vous pourrez commencer. Il est 8 heures, vous avez jusque midi. Allez y.

Les feuilles se retournèrent et le silence s'installa dans la salle. On entendait que les bruits de pas des professeurs. Hermione lut le sujet.

« Les Animagi »

Hermione commença à écrire et ne s'arrêta que lorsque le professeur leur annonça la fin de l'examen. Ils eurent une heure pour manger et ils recommençaient. Potions était la matière que redoutait le moins Hermione. Elle avait eu le meilleur professeur et avait elle-même était professeur. Ils devaient fabriquer un philtre d'amour. Hermione espérait que personne ne reconnaîtrait l'odeur de Severus. Hermione le remarqua à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle se concentra et fabriqua la potion. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, un professeur arriva.

- Vous avez fini, Miss ... Granger ?  
- Oui, monsieur.

Elle avait une heure d'avance.

- Bien, mettez un échantillon de votre potion dans ce tube.

Il lui tendit un tube qu'elle remplit en même temps qu'il reniflait sa potion.

- Herbe fraîchement coupée, du parchemin et une odeur que je connais mais que je n'arrive pas à identifier. Merci miss, vous pouvez y aller, après avoir vidé votre chaudron et rangez vos affaires.

Une fois dehors Hermione se posa au bord du lac, regardant le soleil se réfléchir dans l'eau.

- Bonjour Hermione  
- Oh bonjour Hagrid, contente de vous revoir.  
- Moi aussi Hermione, c'est dommage que je n'ai pas été là cette année, je savais pas que tu serais là.  
- Je voulais passer mes ASPIC.  
- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi. Et ça c'est bien passé aujourd'hui.  
- Potions oui, et métamorphose, je ne sais pas si j'en ai assez dit sur les lois du ministère concernant les Animagi.  
- Je pense que tu en as même dit plus que ce qu'il faut. J'ai appris que tu avais remplacé le professeur Rogue, ça n'a pas été trop dur ?  
- Non, non ça va.  
- Mais dis donc tu es enceinte. Ron doit être heureux.  
- Ce n'est pas lui le père et je ne sais même pas s'il est au courant et s'il est, il ne doit pas être content du tout.  
- Ah.  
- Je l'aime comme ami, comme frère. Pas comme lui m'aime.  
- Je te comprends. Bon je te laisse, j'ai des choses à faire. A plus tard Hermione et félicitations pour le bébé.  
- Merci Hagrid.

- Il ne dirait pas ça s'il savait qui est le père, pensa t-elle.

Hermione arriva quinze minutes avant le début de l'examen puis dix le mercredi et cinq le jeudi et arriva pile à l'heure le vendredi.

- Hermione, râla Peter.  
- Désolée, j'ai eu du mal à me réveiller.  
- Tu dormirais la nuit.  
- Je révise.  
- Tu ne va pas me faire croire ça à moi.

Hermione chercha Severus toute la journée. Il n'apparut pas au repas du soir. Hermione avait envie de savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire. C'est découragée qu'elle alla rejoindre son frère à minuit, après avoir attendu son professeur toute la soirée.


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonjour cher lecteurs, lectrices !

Voilà un chapitre que vous attendiez, du moins je pense !! En tout cas bonne lecture !!

A bientôt

* * *

SAMEDI 13 JUIN  
Après le petit déjeuner, Hermione et Peter sortirent dans le parc et s'assirent au bord du lac, les pieds dans l'eau. Hermione s'allongea et ferma les yeux, le soleil chauffant délicieusement sa peau. Peter s'amusait à lui mouiller les bras, le ventre, le cou. Il s'arrêta et quelqu'un plongea le visage d'Hermione dans l'ombre. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Professeur Rogue ?  
- Miss Granger, j'aimerais vous parlez, face à face si possible.  
- Heu oui bien sûr.

Elle s'assit et se tourna vers son professeur. Voyant qu'elle ne se lèverait pas, il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

- Quand voulez vous allez voir votre camarade ?  
- Dès que cela est possible, Professeur, maintenant que mes examens sont finis.

Elle accentua les derniers mots.

- Soyez prête pour cette après midi, nous irons après le repas. Rendez vous à 13 heures devant la Grande Salle.  
- J'y serais, merci Professeur.

Elle se pencha vers lui, et arrivé presque à ses lèvres, changea de direction et l'embrassa sur la joue, se fichant des regards alentours.

- Tu veux que tout le monde le sache ? lui murmura t-il.

Hermione fut étonné de son ton, elle pensait qu'il allait l'engueuler, ou du moins la traiter d'inconsciente, mais au contraire, il était très calme, presque heureux. La jeune fille hocha la tête. Il se releva et regagna le château.

- J'ai bien cru que tu allais l'embrasser devant tout le monde.  
- J'ai bien failli, c'est dur de se retenir, quand il est si près de moi. On ne s'est pas vu pendant trois mois, on a des choses à rattraper. Surtout qu'il m'a abandonné cette nuit.  
- Merci pour moi, j'irais vite fait à l'hôpital cet après midi mais je pense que je serais parti quand vous arriverez. Dit-il, changeant de sujet, mais pour l'instant j'ai envie de me baigner, pas toi ?  
- Si, d'ailleurs, j'avais prévue d'y aller, j'ai déjà mon maillot de bain.

Elle ôta ses habits et entra dans l'eau tiède du lac. Peter la rejoignit, peu de temps après. Quelques personnes étaient déjà dans l'eau.

- Salut Hermione.  
- Oh salut Julia, comment va tu ?  
- Très bien et toi ?  
- On ne peut mieux.  
- J'ai remarqué que tu étais enceinte. Tu ne peux pas trop le cacher dans cette tenue.  
- Oui c'est vrai. Je suis enceinte de cinq mois.  
- C'est Ron le père ?  
- Oh non, il n'y a quasiment rien eu entre Ron et moi, juste un baiser pendant la bataille. J'ai agi sous la pression. Je pensais l'aimer, mais en fait non, j'en aime un autre.  
- Ron est célibataire alors ?  
- Oui. Du moins je crois, il ne veut plus trop me parler depuis que j'ai rompu.  
- Ça va lui passer.  
- J'espère. Mais ne serais tu pas intéressé par ce jeune garçon roux quelque peu maladroit.  
- Hum, peut être. Mais de toute façon, il ne me connaît pas. Ton frère a l'air de bien s'amuser.  
- En effet. Change de sujet, tu as raison.

Peter était entouré de plusieurs personnes à qui il montrait ses talents de natation. Une jeune fille, brune aux airs timides retenait principalement l'attention du nageur. Il s'amusait à la chatouiller lorsqu'il était sous l'eau, puis lorsqu'il émergea, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Hermione sourit. Elle commençait à connaître son frère.

- Emeline a l'air de lui plaire.  
- J'en ai bien l'impression. Désolée, je vais sortir, je commence à avoir froid.  
- Oui tes lèvres sont toutes bleues, dépêche toi de sortir.

Hermione grelottait et regretta aussitôt sortit de l'eau de ne pas avoir emmené de serviette pour se sécher ou au moins sa baguette.

- Tu devrais prendre ça.  
- Merci Sev de penser à moi.  
- Je suis bien obligé, vu que je suis amoureux d'une tête de linotte.

Elle prit ses affaires et rentra dans le château suivi par Severus. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle ôta sa serviette et se serra contre lui.

- Hermione, je vais être tout mouillé.  
- Ça sèche, mais si ça t'embête et ben alors sors.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

Hermione fit la moue et se rendit dans la salle de bains. Comme elle l'avait prévu, il la suivit et Hermione l'aspergea avec la poire de douche.

- Comme ça tu es tout mouillé.  
- Tu vas me le payer, chère Miss Je Sais Tout.

Il l'attrapa, éteignit la douche et la porta jusqu'à la chambre. Il s'allongea sur le lit, avec ses vêtements trempés.

- Mon lit !!! Non pas mon nounours ...  
- Tu dors encore avec une peluche. Tu la cachais quand je venais ?  
- En quelque sorte oui.  
- Tu vas devenir maman et tu dors encore avec une peluche.  
- Plus maintenant, puisque tu sera avec moi.  
- C'est moi ta peluche c'est ça ?  
- Ouuuuii, dit-elle, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il l'attrapa et la chatouilla, se régalant de son rire cristallin. Il ne pensait pas que Hermione en ferait autant et rigola à son tour lorsqu'elle le chatouilla sur le ventre. Hermione s'interrompit. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait rire, de cette façon du moins. Elle recommença ses chatouilles juste pour entendre à nouveau ce rire.

- Ça t'étonne tant que ça ?  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Que je rigole avec toi.  
- Oui, mais j'adore ça.  
- Allez, rhabille toi, le repas nous attend, le directeur a une surprise.

Une fois dans la Grande Salle.

- Chers élèves, ce soir étant le dernier jour à Poudlard pour cette année scolaire, une soirée est organisée. Pas besoin de robe de soirée, juste de votre présence. Les professeurs ont le devoir d'inviter un ou une élève. Severus Rogue qui invitez vous ?  
- Miss Granger.

Hermione faillit s'étouffer.

- Minerva McGonnagal ?  
- Peter Granger.  
- James Watson ?  
- Julia Killens  
- Matt Grimm ?

Beaucoup de filles gloussèrent. Le professeur Grimm était très apprécié par les jeunes filles.

- Emeline Filian

La jeune fille rougit. Hermione ne suivit plus le reste. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour son professeur de potions, devant tout le monde il venait de la choisir elle.

- Bien sûr vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester toute la soirée avec le professeur qui vous accompagne. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit.  
- Tu comptes passer la soirée avec Rogue ? lui demanda Julia.  
- Et toi comptes tu rester avec Watson ?  
- Il est pas mal mais je préfère Grimm. Je verrais. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. C'est étrange qu'il ait choisit une Gryffondor, quoique il a beaucoup changé et puis c'est toi qu'il l'a remplacé.

Après le repas, Hermione rejoignit Severus. Ils se rendirent en silence à l'hôpital.

- Ginny !!  
- Mione !!  
- Tu m'a manquée Gin'.  
- Toi aussi, mais j'ai appris que tu va bientôt être maman, t'aurais pu me le dire.  
- Je ...  
- T'inquiète pas je sais. Je suis heureuse que tout aille mieux.  
- Harry n'est pas là ?  
- On s'est engueullé. J'ai failli le tuer Mione, il n'arrête pas de me répéter que ce n'est pas ma faute mais quand même.  
- Si tu t'en veux pour avoir failli le tuer alors moi je m'en veux de t'avoir mis dans cet état là.  
- Non Mione !  
- Alors toi non plus. Aucune de nous deux n'est responsables.  
- Oui, d'accord. Alors comme ça tu vas à la soirée avec Severus.  
- Déjà au courant Peter je suppose.  
- Oui, d'ailleurs ça m'a fait bizarre de savoir que vous étiez frère et sœur. Je croyais que vous étiez ensemble pendant une période.  
- Je suis avec Severus, et ça pour toujours Ginny, je ne me serais pas consolé avec un ami.  
- Oui c'était bête. Bon je sors dans une semaine, tu as intérêt de venir me chercher.  
- No problemo. Je suis contente de t'avoir revu.  
- Moi aussi.

Elles se parlèrent une bonne partie de l'après midi, jusqu'à ce que Severus vienne chercher Hermione.

- Je ne vous l'ai pas empruntée trop longtemps, professeur.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Weasley, j'avais une course à faire.  
- Bon et bien à plus Hermione, bonne soirée.  
- Merci Gin' et t'inquiète pas je viendrais te revoir.

Une fois de retour à Poudlard, Hermione se prépara, puis rejoignit Severus. Il paraissait nerveux.

- Fallait pas me choisir si tu es angoissé comme ça.  
- Quoi ? C'est avec toi que j'avais envie de venir à cette soirée. Toi et personne d'autre.  
- Alors destresse toi.  
- Je t'embrasserais bien, mais ça devra attendre.

Le repas se passa extrêmement bien. Severus emmena Hermione danser. Elle se rendit compte qu'il dansait très bien. Alors que l'orchestre venait de terminer un slow, la voix du directeur se fit entendre.

- Désolé d'interrompre ce moment, le professeur Rogue désire prendre la parole.  
- Merci Professeur. En effet, et ce que j'ai à dire est loin d'être facile. Miss Granger, veuillez vous approcher.

Hermione le rejoignit, anxieuse. Il lui prit la main. La jeune fille sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle se força à ne pas regarder les élèves dont les regards devaient tous être braqués sur elle et Severus.

- J'ai appris, il y a une semaine que j'allais être père.

Le coeur d'Hermione eut un raté. Des chuchotements remplirent la salle.

- Seulement, il me manque une chose pour remplir correctement ce rôle. Miss Hermione Granger, en plus d'être la mère de mon enfant, voulez vous devenir ma femme ?

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, des larmes de bonheur. Les chuchotements amplifièrent, mais Hermione ne les entendait plus.  
Severus venait de lui demander sa main devant tout Poudlard.

- OUI !!!

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et il la fit tourner. Il la reposa, prit un écrin dans sa poche et en sortit une bague. Il prit la main de Hermione et y glissa l'anneau. Des applaudissements retentirent de toutes parts.

- Félicitations, Félicitations.

Beaucoup de monde accostait Hermione pour la féliciter, mais elle n'avait qu'une envie se retrouver seule avec son fiancé.

- Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il t'ait choisie. En tout cas, tu l'as bien caché. Mais je comprends. Depuis combien de temps tu es avec lui ? lui demanda Julia.  
- Euh la veille de Noël, mais il s'était déjà passé quelque chose avant.  
- En tout cas félicitations pour votre mariage.  
- Merci. J'ai encore du mal à y croire. Je vais me marier et avoir un enfant l'année de mes vingt ans. Mais t'inquiète tu seras invitée, tu pourras voir Ron, s'il ne fait pas trop la tête. Ginny va être dégoutée de ne pas être là ce soir !!  
- Merci, je consolerais si jamais et Ginny s'en remettra. Je te laisse, ton frère arrive.

Peter arriva et prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

- Je crois que tu l'as beaucoup entendu mais félicitations petite sœur.  
- Merci Peter. Tu le savais ?  
- Oui. Severus m'en a parlé, comme je suis le seul membre de ta famille. Je vais attirer l'attention sur moi pour que tu puisses t'échapper avec lui.  
- Merci beaucoup Peter.

Elle posa un bisou sur la joue de son frère et chercha du regard son fiancé Elle le trouva au milieu d'élèves de Serpentards. Elle entendit Peter et vit toute la foule se diriger vers son frère. Elle en profita pour quitter la grande salle suivie par Severus.

- Quand j'aurais le temps, je remercierais ton frère.  
- En attendant, dépêchons nous avant qu'ils remarquent notre absence.  
- Oui, tu as raison.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans son appartement.

- Je t'avais demandé si tu voulais que tout le monde soit au courant !  
- Oui c'est vrai. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à ça mais je suis tellement heureuse de devenir ta femme.  
- Hermione Rogue, dit-il, songeur. Et notre enfant, tu as une idée du prénom ?  
- Si c'est un garçon, j'aimerais l'appeler Raphaël.  
- J'aime bien. Et si c'est une fille, j'aimerais bien qu'elle s'appelle Rachel.  
- J'aime bien aussi.  
- J'ai hâte qu'il ou elle naisse. Mais avant, on va se marier.  
- Ce sera le plus beau jour de ma vie, Sev.  
- Je t'aime Hermione.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Hermione posa sa tête sur le torse de Severus, tous les deux allongés sur le lit du professeur. Il passait sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

- Le directeur était au courant de ce que tu allais demander ?  
- Tu n'as pas remarqué la tête qu'il a fait ? Tu ne me poserais pas la question sinon.  
- J'étais dans ma bulle, je n'ai rien remarqué autour de moi. Sauf toi.  
- Alors Minerva a pleuré même si elle savait déjà qu'on était ensemble, le directeur a failli tomber à la renverse, Hagrid euh Hagrid a failli s'étouffer, et les autres étaient plus ou moins surpris. J'oubliais, il y a eut beaucoup de chuchotements, mais je ne préfère pas t'en révéler le contenu.  
- Je me doute de ce que les autres ont dit. Mais on s'en fout des autres, l'important c'est nous.  
- Oui, personne ne peut comprendre combien je t'aime. Si on m'avait dit lorsque tu es arrivée à Poudlard que neuf ans après j'allais te demander en mariage ... Ma petite Miss Je Sais Tout adorée.  
- La vie nous réserve bien des surprises.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour cher lecteurs, lectrices !

Ca y est l'année scolaire est terminée pour Hermione et les autres !! Une nouvelle vie commence pour la future Mme Rogue ...

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

DIMANCHE 14 JUIN  
Tout le monde ne parlait que du mariage et de l'enfant de Hermione et du professeur de potions. Certains étaient surpris d'autres pensaient que Hermione était sous l'Impérium, et les derniers jugeaient que ce n'était pas leurs affaires. Hermione avait même entendu quelques élèves la traitaient de trainé, mais rien n'arrivait à lui ôter sa bonne humeur. A sept heures, le Poudlard Express ramenait les élèves à la gare de King Cross. Hermione préparait sa valise, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Pourquoi tu pleures petite sœur ?  
- J'ai passé sept années de ma vie ici. J'y ai connu mes meilleurs amis, mon frère, mon fiancé, la pire horreur de ma vie, une demande en mariage, c'est dur de quitter un lieu comme Poudlard.  
- Je sais petite sœur, mais notre vie commence maintenant. Allez viens, on va louper le train.

Dans le train, Hermione se trouvait avec Peter, Julia et Emeline.

- Ne sois pas triste Hermione, je suis sûr que tu vas venir travailler ici.  
- Pas l'année prochaine en tout cas, je fais une pause. Le bébé va naître au mois d'octobre, normalement.  
- Je crois que Poudlard va devoir se passer de son professeur de potions pendant les weekend et les vacances.  
- Moui, à moins que j'aménage à Poudlard.  
- J'avais dit qu'elle retournerait vite au château.

Tous éclatèrent de rire. A l'arrivée du train, Hermione vit Harry et Ron. Elle était tellement heureuse de les revoir qu'elle leur courut dans les bras.

- Doucement Mione.  
- Je suis trop contente de vous revoir.  
- Nous aussi. Bonjour Peter, bonjour euh...  
- Voici Julia et Emeline. On comptait passer la journée ensemble, dans Londres.  
- Allez poser vos bagages dans ma voiture, dit Harry, on va se balader à pied.

Après plusieurs magasins de vêtements, ils passèrent devant un magasin pour bébé.

- Hermione, vient, avec Emeline on voulait t'acheter quelque chose pour le bébé.  
- Le bébé ?  
- Mon bébé Ron, je suis enceinte, tu ne l'as pas vu ?  
- Euh maintenant que tu le dis si. Rogue est le père ?  
- Oui.  
Il partit dans un coin.

- Laisse lui le temps Mione.  
- Le temps, ça fait depuis un an que je lui ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas comme lui m'aimait, ça fait depuis Noël qu'il sait que je suis avec Severus, il n'a pas encore eu assez de temps ?  
- Tant pis pour lui, il perd des moments en ta présence, dit Julia, en l'entraînant dans le magasin.

Après avoir acheté quelques articles, ils allèrent à l'hôpital voir Ginny.

- Vous ne vous parlez toujours pas, remarqua Hermione.  
- Si c'est pour l'entendre dire qu'elle s'en veut et qu'elle est désolée, j'en ai marre, parce que elle n'y est pour rien.  
- Vous règlerais ça après, entre vous deux. Pour l'instant j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Ron assit toi, ça vaut mieux. Harry aussi je crois.  
- Oula, tu va nous annoncer que tu pars à l'autre bout du monde ?  
- Non, je reste avec vous. Mais je ne serais plus Hermione Granger.  
- Et tu seras qui alors ? demanda Ginny, qui savait exactement la réponse, retenant au mieux un sourire.  
- Hermione Rogue.

Ron ouvrit la bouche et la referma imitant le poisson. Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras, Ginny la tira vers le lit.

- J'en été sûre, c'est à la soirée d'hier je suppose.  
- Oui.  
- C'est lui qui a suggéré la soirée, j'en mettrais ma main au feu. Ou mon pied, il ne me sert plus à rien.

Le silence s'installa mais Ginny, elle, rigolait.

- Faites pas cette tête, c'est pas comme si j'étais morte. Mais sinon, il te l'a demandé devant tout le monde ?  
- Oui, il a réclamé l'attention de tout le monde avant.  
- Ouah ! Pourquoi j'étais clouée ici, si j'avais su, je serais retournée à Poudlard juste pour la soirée.

Ils papotèrent pendant une bonne partie de l'après midi.

- Désolée tout le monde mais moi faut que j'y aille, mes parents m'attendent pour aller au restaurant.  
- On peut te ramener, dit Peter.  
- Oui, tiens Hermione les clés. Je reste avec Ginny vous venez nous récupérez plus tard.  
- Content de vous avoir connu, dit Ron, à plus.  
- A plus Ron, au revoir Harry, Ginny.

Hermione, Peter Julia et Emeline montèrent dans la voiture.

- Tu as le permis, demanda Julia, assise à la place passager.  
- Oui, sinon Harry ne m'aurait pas passé ses clés.  
- Oui c'est vrai.  
- Tu habites où Emeline ?  
- Church Road, tu connais ?  
- Oui oui. Et toi Julia, quelqu'un t'attend ?  
- Non, mes parents sont en voyage, ma maison est déserte.  
- Je ne sais pas si on mange chez Harry ou chez les Weasley ce soir mais tu veux te joindre à nous ?  
- Je ne veux pas déranger.  
- Tu ne dérangeras pas. Mrs Weasley est toujours heureuse d'avoir des invités. Harry et moi passions tous nos étés chez eux.  
- Ok.  
- Et toi Emeline, tu as intérêt à venir nous voir, je t'enverrais l'invitation pour mon mariage.  
- Merci beaucoup Hermione.  
- De rien, on est arrivé.  
- Merci encore et à bientôt.  
- A bientôt, dirent elles en cœur en se retournant vers la banquette arrière.

Elles se retournèrent aussitôt après avoir vu Peter et Emeline enlacés, s'embrassant. Les deux jeunes filles se firent un clin d'œil.

- A bientôt les filles.  
- A bientôt Emeline.

Elle sortit de la voiture après un dernier petit bisou à Peter.

- Peter, reviens sur Terre.  
- Cette fille est ...  
- La femme de ta vie, c'est ça le coup de foudre petit frère. Allez Harry et Ron nous attendent. Ils auraient pu rentrer en transplanant.

- Vous en avez mis un temps, elle habite à Paris ?  
- Non, non, juste un petit contretemps, rien de grave.  
- On va où chez toi ou au Terrier ?  
- Déjà c'est moi qui conduis, et on va chez moi.  
- Ca ne te dérange pas si Julia vient avec nous.  
- Pas le moins du monde. Allez, derrière les filles, Peter, tu viens à côté de moi, j'ai des trucs à te demander. Et comme ça, on laisse Ron en charmante compagnie.

Harry échangea un clin d'œil avec Hermione, Ron rougit ainsi que Julia et Peter se retenait de rire.

Une fois arrivé, Harry les fit entrer. Ils descendirent à la cuisine.

- Félicitations !!!  
- Hermione, on est très heureux pour toi et pour Severus.  
- Oh merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Hermione sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de son ventre.

- Comment vont les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie ?  
- Elles vont très bien.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- Je croyais que tu devais rester à Poudlard jusqu'à demain.  
- Ca n'aurait plus été une surprise si je t'avais dit que je venais ici.  
- C'est vrai.  
- Allez installez vous, dit Mrs Weasley. Au bonjour, Hermione ne t'a pas présenté.  
- Oh excuse moi Julia.  
- Bonsoir Mrs Weasley.  
- Tu connais Ron, alors voici Georges, Bill et Charlie mes autres fils, et Fleur que tu connais sûrement, ma belle fille. Arthur mon mari, ne devrait pas tarder, une affaire au ministère, et Teddy, le filleul de Harry. Aller, assis toi et mange pendant que c'est chaud.

Elle s'assit en face de Hermione et à côté de Ron.

- Oula je ne sais pas si tu as choisis la bonne place, Ron mange comme un cochon, blagua Harry.  
- C'est Hermione qui est en face, je ne crains rien.  
- Oui tu as raison.  
- Hé ché de moi que ous arlez !!!  
- Ron, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler la bouche pleine.

Ron devint rouge pivoine et tout le monde éclata de rire, rendant Ron de plus en plus rouge.

- Bon si on était un peu plus sérieux, s'exclama Hermione, puis se tournant vers Severus, il faudrait choisir une date pour le mariage, parce que si on veut se marier avant l'arrivée du bébé, il reste moins de quatre mois.  
- Oui tu as raison, mais on a trouvé une date qui pour l'instant convient à tout le monde. Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir si elle te convient à toi, à Peter, à Harry, à Ron et Julia.  
- Quelle est cette date ?  
- Le 19 septembre.  
- Le jour de mon anniversaire ? Je serais à huit mois de grossesse.  
- Si jamais t'accouche à ton mariage, on fera le baptême en même temps, suggéra Harry. Sinon, la date me convient.  
- A nous aussi, répondirent les trois autres.  
- J'espère qu'elle conviendra aussi à ma demoiselle d'honneur.  
- Bien sûr qu'elle me convient.  
- Ginny, tu ne devais sortir que la semaine prochaine.  
- Tu crois vraiment tout ce qu'on te dit. Désolée du retard, le médicomage ne voulait pas me lâcher. Oh mais je crois que j'ai loupé quelque chose en plus, dit-elle en voyant la couleur de son frère.  
- N'en rajoute pas Gin, s'il te plait.  
- Il te faut un témoin aussi Hermione.  
- Toi aussi.  
- Moi je l'ai déjà choisi.  
- Et puis je savoir qui c'est ?  
- C'est Harry.

Hermione passa de Harry à Severus et de Severus à Harry. Elle savait qu'ils s'entendaient mieux mais delà à ce qu'il le choisisse comme témoin.

- Ok, réussit-elle à dire, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, seule.

Elle quitta la table et s'installa dans un fauteuil du salon. Tout c'était passé tellement vite, elle venait de se rendre compte que dans trois mois, elle serait Mme Rogue, que dans quatre elle serait maman, que Ginny ne marcherait plus jamais, que Ron l'aimait toujours, que elle devait préparer son mariage, choisir un témoin, puis choisir un parrain et une marraine pour son enfant, acheter le nécessaire pour son arrivée, acheter la robe de mariée. Hermione craqua sous le poids de toutes ces responsabilités. Elle avait envie d'être dans les bras de sa mère, qui lui dirait qu'elle sera la meilleure maman, qui lui donnerait des conseils, qui l'aiderait à choisir sa robe. La jeune fille s'endormit après avoir à nouveau pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps.

Les trois mois passèrent à une vitesse folle, Hermione du aller plusieurs fois réajuster sa robe, son ventre grossissait plus que prévu par la couturière. La jeune fille avait choisit Peter comme témoin et Ginny accompagnait Hermione partout. Elles choisirent la pièce montée, les décorations, la robe de Ginny, et le traiteur. Début septembre, Severus retourna à Poudlard. Hermione passait la plupart de ses journées à dormir. La grossesse la fatiguait énormément. Elle se demandait même si elle pourrait se marier.


	13. Chapitre 13

Le mariage de Hermione et Severus approchent mais que fait une jeune femme avant de se marier ?

Vous allez le découvrir dans ce chapitre, bonne lecture à bientôt

* * *

SAMEDI 12 SEPTEMBRE  
- Miss Weasley, puis je vous emprunter ma fiancée ?  
- Mais bien sûr, je dois aller rejoindre Harry au magasin de Georges.  
- A plus tard Ginny.  
- A plus tard.  
- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Tu devais rester à Poudlard ce weekend.  
- A une semaine de mon mariage, non.  
- C'est ce que tu avais dit.  
- Oui, c'est vrai, mais j'avais envie de voir ma fiancée, je ne tenais plus.  
- Si le transplanage m'était autorisé, ça ferait longtemps que je t'aurais rejoint.  
- Heureusement que tu ne peux pas transplaner alors.  
- Pourquoi, dis le tout de suite si t'as pas envie de me voir.  
- Qu'est ce que tu t'énerves vite. C'est juste que je ne serais pas concentré si je te savais dans le château pendant que je donne mes cours, déjà que je pense à toi tout le temps.

Il se pencha vers elle, et l'embrassa en la serrant contre lui.

- Tu n'avais pas rendez vous à l'hôpital aujourd'hui ?  
- Seulement si j'avais des vertiges ou mal quelque part. Mais je me sens en pleine forme. Rien que de penser que dans une semaine, on sera unis à jamais.  
- J'ai hâte d'y être, la semaine va être longue, je sens que je vais être exécrable.  
- N'enlève pas trop de points, les élèves n'y sont plus habitués de ta part.  
- Je sais que j'ai été horrible avec toi pendant tes études. Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu me le pardonner.  
- Je t'aime et quand on aime on peut tout pardonner, ou presque.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime, d'ailleurs on devrait me donner une médaille, parce qu'avec tes sautes d'humeur ...

Elle lui donna une claque sur l'épaule et prit une mine boudeuse.

- Il me faut au moins la médaille du courage ! Allez arrête de bouder, je t'offre une glace, pistache vanille, ta préférée.

Elle lui sourit.

- C'est pas juste, tu y arrives toujours.  
- Je te connais.

Ils s'installèrent chez le glacier du chemin de traverse.

- Regarde il y a Harry et Ginny, dit Hermione.  
- Harry, venez nous rejoindre, interpella Severus.  
- Merci.

Ils commandèrent leurs glaces et les mangèrent tout en discutant du mariage. Le soleil commençait à baisser dans le ciel et le chemin de traverse se retrouva dans l'ombre.

- Harry, avant de partir, j'aurais besoin de te parler, dit Severus.

Ils quittèrent la table, et allèrent de l'autre côté de la rue.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils se disent à ton avis ? demanda Hermione.  
- Peut être une surprise pour ton mariage. Harry est le témoin de Severus, je te rappelle.  
- Ah oui, j'ai du mal à m'y faire.

Ils revinrent cinq minutes après.

- Désolé ma chérie, je dois retourner à Poudlard.  
- Déjà ?  
- Oui, désolé. J'aimerais bien rester. On se voit samedi.  
- Tu ne reviens pas demain.  
- J'essayerais de passer mais je ne te promets rien. Je t'aime ma princesse.  
- Moi aussi, Sev.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Severus transplana.

- Une semaine ...  
- Allez Mione, cette semaine va passer plus vite que tu ne le crois, il va falloir tout préparer.  
- Oui, tu as raison.

Elle se leva difficilement.

- Vivement que le bébé naisse, j'ai l'impression de ressembler à un éléphant. J'espère qu'en un mois, il ne va pas encore grossir ou alors je ne pourrais plus bouger.  
- Allez l'éléphant, on rentre.

Harry aida Hermione et ils retournèrent au square Grimmaud. La maison était calme, Peter et Ron étaient sortis. Les Weasley restaient au Terrier et Teddy passait le weekend avec sa grand-mère à l'hôpital. Elle n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre son mari et sa fille et voulait profiter de son petit fils. Hermione s'affala sur le canapé.  
- Ca vous dit des pizzas ce soir.  
- Oui mais commande en plusieurs, j'ai une faim de loup, s'exclama Hermione.  
- Bonjour la compagnie.  
- Salut Peter, oh salut Emeline. Ron n'est pas avec vous ?

Peter et Emeline se regardèrent.

- Il a un ... contretemps.  
- Je vois, je suppose que Julia est avec lui.  
- Comment tu le sais ?  
- Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on m'appelle Miss Je Sais Tout.

Ils explosèrent tous de rire. Harry commanda des pizzas et Ron et Julia les rejoignirent.

Une fois fini de manger, Ginny s'exclama :

- Mione, c'est ton dernier weekend de célibataire. Il me semble que les moldus ont une tradition là-dessus !  
- L'enterrement de vie de jeune fille, dit Harry.  
- Oh non !  
- Gin, j'ai une idée, dit Julia, en se tournant vers Hermione. On va t'habiller en danseuse et on va aller en boite de nuit et te faire danser une danse particulière avec à chaque fois un cavalier différent.  
- Je m'occupe de la tenue, dit Ginny.  
- Et moi de la boite de nuit, répondit Julia. J'en connais une super. En plus, le DJ est génial.  
- Vous oubliez que je vais accoucher dans un mois.  
- No problemo, tu va danser tu va pas faire un manège à sensation ou un saut à l'élastique.

Une heure après, tout le monde était prêt. Hermione, râleuse, portait une mini jupe, des bottes sans talon, et un haut brillant à brettelles. Ils entrèrent dans la boite de nuit, Ginny se dirigea vers le DJ.

- Excusez moi, on vous a appelé pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de notre amie.  
- Ah oui, ne vous en faite pas, je m'en occupe. Elle se souviendra de cette soirée.  
- Merci.

Ginny retourna vers les autres et ils s'installèrent à une table. Après dix minutes, le DJ prit la parole :

- Bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous vous amusez bien. Ce soir est une soirée spéciale pour une jeune fille, elle se marie dans une semaine et c'est ici qu'elle a choisit d'enterrer sa vie de jeune fille. Je vais passer des styles de musique différents et elle devra danser avec un cavalier différent. Elle n'a bien sûr pas le droit de choisir ses amis. Donc Messieurs, je compte sur vous pour inviter cette jeune fille à danser. On commencera dans dix minutes avec un slow. J'allais oublier, elle est enceinte, je pense que ça se voit, mais allez y doucement. Elle ne compte pas accoucher ici.  
- Sev ne serait peut être pas content.

Hermione éclata de rire, accompagnée par les autres. Tous s'imaginaient la tête de Severus s'il voyait où elle se trouvait. Il avait déjà réservé la chambre pour la naissance, pris des jours de congés, alors si elle devait accoucher dans une boite de nuit ...

- C'est vous qui allait vous marier ? demanda un jeune homme qu'Hermione reconnut.  
- Matthias ?  
- Mia, je suis tellement heureux de te revoir.  
- Moi aussi, ça fait tellement longtemps.  
- J'ai appris ce qui était arrivé à tes parents, je suis désolé.  
- Merci Matt.  
- Je ne savais pas qu'on fêtait l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille dans ton monde.  
- Normalement non, mais j'ai des amis qui ont voulu que je respecte les traditions des mo ... des gens comme vous.  
- OK, félicitation pour ton mariage. Qui est ton futur mari ?  
- Il s'appelle Severus Rogue.  
- Ce n'est pas le professeur qui refusait que tu donnes les réponses et qui te traitait de Miss Je Sais Tout ?  
- Lui-même !  
- Je ne te comprendrais jamais Mia.  
- C'est ce qui fait mon charme, allez je danse le slow avec toi.  
- Pas avec des amis.  
- Qui sait que Matt est mon ami ?

Elle partit sur la piste de danse aux bras de son ami d'enfance.

- Et voici la première danse pour notre future mariée.

Les première notes de I will always love you retentirent dans la boite de nuit. Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Matthias et se laissa guider. Des larmes coulaient silence sur ses joues. Elle ne respecterait pas la tradition jusqu'au bout, ce ne sera pas son père qui l'accompagnera jusqu'à l'autel. Ses parents ne seraient pas présents le jour où elle dira oui à l'homme de sa vie, ni le jour où elle mettra au monde son enfant. Son père et ses deux mamans, une qu'elle n'avait pas connue et une qui l'avait élevé comme sa propre fille, l'avaient quittée à jamais. Son frère et ses amis seraient là, mais il y aura quand même un grand vide, un vide présent aussi dans le cœur d'Hermione, un vide qui ne sera jamais comblé. La chanson se termina et Hermione rejoignit ses amis après avoir essuyé ses larmes et fait comme si de rien n'était. Le reste de la soirée se passa extrêmement bien et Hermione s'amusa à danser avec divers cavaliers. Samba, rock, tout y passa. Ils rentrèrent vers cinq heures du matin, Ron et Julia complètement bourrés, Peter Harry et Ginny un peu éméchée. Seule Emeline et Hermione étaient en pleine forme. Hermione conduisit pour les ramener à la maison et ils s'endormirent, Emeline avait transplané avec Peter. Une fois à la maison, les deux jeunes filles utilisèrent le sortilège de lévitation pour les emmener dans leur lit et se rejoignirent au salon.

- Tu n'es pas fatiguée après avoir autant dansé ?  
- Non, j'aurais cru mais je suis en pleine forme. Je suis déçue que Matthias parte demain en France, j'aurais bien aimé qu'il soit là.  
- On est là nous. J'ai toujours du mal à croire que tu vas épousé le professeur Rogue, longtemps surnommé la Terreur des Cachots.  
- Oui, quelqu'un m'aurait dit ça lorsque j'ai pris le Poudlard Express à la rentrée, je l'aurais sûrement conseillé d'aller à Ste Mangouste de suite. Mais bon, ce n'est plus le professeur Rogue que l'on a connu ces dernières années. En tout cas, cette soirée était géniale, les idées de Ginny et Julia font un peu peur mais en fait elles sont géniales.  
- Oui, je ne me suis jamais autant amusée.


	14. Chapitre 14

Voilà le 14ème chapitre de ma fiction ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

SAMEDI 19 SEPTEMBRE

Toute la maison était en ébullition, le mariage se déroulait dans un endroit connu que par peu de personnes et Hermione n'était pas dans la confession. Une voiture viendrait la chercher et la conduirait à l'endroit prévu. Elle était en train de se préparer pour son mariage, dans sa chambre lorsqu'on toqua. C'était Peter.  
- Alors frangine, tu es prête. C'est le grand jour.  
- Si tu veux la vérité je suis morte de trouille. Je vais me marier. Je vais me marier.  
- Ca fait trois mois que tu le sais Mione, tu t'en rends compte seulement maintenant. C'était pas une blague la robe, les décorations, l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille ...  
- Sev, il est où ?  
- T'inquiète pas je l'ai vu ce matin, il est dans le même état que toi. Il a peur que tu ne sortes jamais de ta chambre, ou alors que tu rigoles quand le prête te posera la question et que tu lui répondes non avant de t'en aller, morte de rire.  
- Quoi ?  
- Non, je plaisante, mais ça doit bien lui traverser l'esprit.  
- Allez aide ta sœur à mettre ses chaussures, ma demoiselle d'honneur a disparu. En plus, regarde les chaussures qu'elle m'a prévu, elle ne se rappelait plus que j'étais enceinte. Je ne vais jamais arriver à marcher avec ça. Et je ressemble à une baleine comme ça !  
- Hermione, arrête de stresser. Tu es la plus jolie des mariées. Tu vas arriver à marcher et tu va te marier avec l'homme que tu aimes. Alors calme toi. On part dans dix minutes. Je t'attends en bas.

Hermione se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et descendit. Il ne restait que Peter, Ginny et Emeline.

- Wahoo, Mione tu es magnifique, s'exclama Emeline.  
- Elle a raison, tu es éblouissante, tu me donneras l'adresse de ta maquilleuse, dit Ginny, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
- En voiture Mesdemoiselles.

Le trajet fut assez long, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un bâtiment immense, décoré de ballons blancs et roses. A l'intérieur, la décoration était plus « magique », des petits anges voletaient dans l'air. Hermione arrêta sa contemplation en arrivant devant une grande porte en bois.

- Bon Mione, c'est le moment, dit Ginny. Avant faut que je te dise un truc, tu seras la première au courant, ajouta t-elle, lui murmurant à l'oreille, je suis enceinte.

Hermione n"eut pas le temps de se remettre de la nouvelle que la porte s'ouvrit. Elle rentra au bras de Peter, suivis par Ginny et Emeline. La future mariée ne s'attarda pas sur les invités, son regard fut aussitôt attiré par un homme, debout devant l'autel, un sourire éclairant son visage. Elle arriva près de l'autel et Peter la lâcha.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour fêter l'union de deux âmes fidèles.

Hermione reconnut le prêtre qui avait marié Bill et Fleur.

- Severus Rogue, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Hermione Jane Granger ici présente ?  
- Oui, je le veux.  
- Hermione Jane Granger voulez vous prendre pour époux Severus Rogue.  
- Oui je le veux.  
- Que toutes personnes s'opposant à ce mariage parle ou se taise à jamais.  
- Je vous déclare unis pour la vie. Vous pouvez embrassez la mariée.

Severus releva le voile qui cachait le visage de sa femme et l'embrassa.

- Veuillez signer ici, les témoins. Et euh ... les mariés.

Hermione et Severus interrompirent le baiser pour signer.

- On est marié Hermione, pour la vie.

Tous les invités quittèrent la salle pour en rejoindre une autre où était installé un buffet.

- FELICITATIONS, lorsque les mariés entrèrent.

Puis une musique retentit.

- Aux mariés d'ouvrir le bal !

Hermione et Severus se lancèrent sur la piste de danse, au son de Every Thing I Do, I Do It For You.

_Look into my eyes - you will see__  
__What you mean to me__  
__Search your heart - search your soul__  
__And when you find me there you'll search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for__  
__You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for__  
__You know it's true__  
__Everything I do - I do it for you_

_Look into your heart - you will find__  
__There's nothin' there to hide__  
__Take me as I am - take my life__  
__I would give it all - I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for__  
__I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more__  
__You know it's true__  
__Everything I do - I do it for you_

_There's no love - like your love__  
__And no other - could give more love__  
__There's nowhere - unless you're there__  
__All the time - all the way_

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for__  
__I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more__  
__I would fight for you - I'd lie for you__  
__Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you_

_You know it's true__  
__Everything I do, I do it for you._

- Je ferais tout pour toi, Hermione.  
- Alors commence par m'embrasser.

Encore une fois, Severus ne se fit pas prier deux fois et prit possession des lèvres de sa femme.

- Je m'oppose à ce mariage ! résonna une voix.  
- Il est trop tard, pour contester cette union.  
- Enwald, montre toi ! hurla Rogue.

Tous les hommes étaient à l'affût, baguette en main.

- Je ne suis pas venu seul Rogue, des amis à toi souhaitaient eux aussi gâcher ton mariage.  
- Montrez vous !

En même temps quelques mangemorts apparaissaient, une trentaine d'aurors transplanèrent dans la salle. Des sorts fusaient en tout sens. Personne ne remarqua que la mariée avait disparue et Rogue chercher en vain l'évadé.

- Arthur, où est Hermione ? demanda t-il.  
- Elle doit être avec Molly et Ginny.  
- Elle n'est pas avec nous, répondit Ginny, tenant Teddy dans les bras.  
- Harry, Ron, Peter ! Hermione a disparu !

Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'était réfugié dans une petite pièce, mais malheureusement pour elle, Nicolas l'avait suivi.

- Je t'avais bien dit que je viendrais te voir, dès que j'arriverai à sortir. Mais je suis d'autant plus content d'avoir réussi à venir pendant ton mariage avec ce traître, histoire de gâcher la fête.  
- Laisse moi, dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée, se rendant compte une nouvelle fois qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette.  
- Hé bien, tu as peur ... je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Ah mais ah ce que je vois, tu attends un enfant, j'ai toujours aimé les femmes enceintes.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la plaqua contre le mur aux pierres apparentes. Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser lorsqu'il fut envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Hermione rouvrit les yeux, s'attendant à voir son mari ou un de ses amis. Mais il n'y avait que Nicolas, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il transplana lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Severus apparut, suivi de Harry et Peter.

- Ma chérie, je suis là.  
- Hermione, où est-il ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, dit-elle, secouée de sanglots. Je ne sais pas. J'ai cru que c'était l'un de vous.  
- Nous quoi Hermione ?  
- Il m'a plaqué contre le mur, et je ne sais pourquoi il a été éjecté à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'ai cru que c'était vous, mais on était seuls, il a transplané quand il a entendu vos pas.

Rogue passa sa main sur le ventre de sa femme.

- C'est lui, ou elle, qui a sauvé sa maman.  
- C'est possible ? demanda Peter.  
- Oui, un enfant de sorcier peut exercer de la magie, sans le savoir, déjà dans le ventre de sa mère, si il sent un quelconque danger.

Harry et Peter sortirent de la bibliothèque, laissant seuls les mariés

- Calme toi ma chérie, je suis là. Je vais tout faire pour le retrouver.

Hermione se calma et ils rejoignirent leurs invités. Il n'y avait aucun blessé. Ils firent la fête pendant toute la nuit.

DIMANCHE 20 SEPTEMBRE  
Il était sept heures du matin, les mariés étaient exténués. Severus porta Hermione jusqu'à la voiture et conduisit pendant près d'une heure.

- Hermione, réveille toi.

Elle était dans ses bras, devant une petite maison blanche, en pleine campagne.

- Où sommes nous ?  
- Bienvenue chez toi enfin chez nous.

Il passa le porche et entrèrent dans leur maison. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Mais...  
- Tu ne croyais pas qu'on vivrait éternellement chez Harry. Mon manoir a été détruit. Je rentrerais tous les soirs, sauf ceux où j'ai des retenues ou des rondes.  
- Je suis tellement heureuse.  
- J'allais oublier, j'ai pris une semaine de congés.

Ils montèrent dans leur chambre et profitèrent de leur nuit de noces.

* * *

Alors le mariage vous a plu ? Il signifie malheureusement que ma fiction touche à sa fin, je vous mettrais bientôt l'épilogue de cette fiction !

En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu

A bientôt


	15. Epilogue

Et voilà, cette fiction touche à sa fin ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu !

Je vous laisse lire l'épilogue, et vous dit à bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction.

Bonne lecture et merci à tous pour vos review !

* * *

ONZE ANS APRES

- C'est gentil d'avoir voulu m'accompagner au train !

- C'est normal, je n'allais pas louper le premier départ à Poudlard de mon filleul, dit une jeune femme aux cheveux roux, tenant pas la main deux petits garçons.

- Moi non plus ! Pas vrai, ma filleule adorée ? dit Harry

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de ne pas être là parrain ! répondit une fillette de onze ans, les cheveux noirs avec un joli regard noisette.

- Vous serez sages tous les deux à Poudlard, n'est pas Raphaël ?

Le concerné regarda sa mère. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de reconnaître Severus en son fils. Il était son portrait craché.

- Papa est à Poudlard de toute façon !

- Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne pourra pas t'enlever des points. Aller Rachel et Raphaël, montez dans le train, sinon il va partir sans vous.

- Et vous n'avez pas la voiture de Papy Arthur ! ne pu s'empêcher Harry.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Rachel

- Une bêtise qu'avaient faite ton parrain et tonton Ron.

- Tu nous raconteras s'il te plait Parrain ?

- Aux prochaines vacances. Allez montez.

Les jumeaux montèrent dans le train. Ce dernier démarra et Hermione le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue.

- Moi aussi je veux aller à Poudlard, Papa !

- On dirait ta mère il y a 20 ans, répondit Harry à son fils. Ce sera l'année prochaine pour toi !

- Ca fait déjà vingt ans qu'on a pris ce train pour la première fois, dit, songeuse, Hermione.

- 20 ans qu'on s'est rencontré, Mione. Déjà !

- Et oui et dans dix ans, ce sera au tour de Karell, dit-elle, en regardant sa fille dans la poussette. Elle sourit à sa mère.

La dernière des Rogue avait tout de sa mère, hormis son sourire. C'était le même celui de son père, qu'on voyait d'ailleurs très souvent sur le visage du professeur de Potions, qui n'avait jamais été plus heureux qu'entouré de sa femme et de ses trois enfants. Hermione se rappela la naissance de ces trois enfants, et tous les moments passés avec eux et Severus.

Flash Back

_- Hermione, regarde comme elle est belle notre fille ?_

_- Monsieur, il en reste un ?_

_- QUOI ?_

_- Votre femme va accoucher d'un autre enfant. _

_Severus tourna de l'œil et s'évanouit. Hermione accoucha d'un petit garçon._

_Neuf ans après, jour pour jour._

_Il y avait du monde à la maison pour l'anniversaire des jumeaux ainsi que celui de leur maman. Ils étaient nés peu de temps après la fin du mariage des Rogue. La maison était bien remplie. Ginny et Harry étaient là, ainsi que Peter et Emeline, Ron et Julia, Molly et Arthur. Il y avait aussi leurs enfants : Killian, Elouane et Kyra. Molly et Arthur étaient considérés comme leurs grands parents, par les cinq, alors que ils l'étaient vraiment pour seulement deux d'entre eux. Hermione regardait sa famille, car c'est ainsi qu'elle les considérait, un peu à l'écart. Severus la prit par la taille. _

_- Bon anniversaire ma princesse, dit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe._

_- Merci mon chéri._

_Elle ouvrit et découvrit deux billets pour un séjour à Venise, pour le réveillon de la nouvelle année._

_- T'inquiète pas pour les enfants, tout le monde s'est déjà proposé pour les garder._

_- J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être, Severus. Mais par contre, il faudra pendre un moyen de locomotion moldu._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je ne pourrais certainement pas transplaner d'ici décembre._

_- Ben, pourquoi ? _

_- A ton avis ? La dernière fois que je ne pouvais pas transplaner c'était quand ?_

_- Quand tu étais encore à Poudlard, pendant que tu étais encein … non !_

_- Si Sev', tu vas être à nouveau papa ! _

_- Il faut que je m'asseye._

_- Ca ne va pas, papa ? demandèrent les jumeaux._

_- Si très bien, vous aller avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur d'ici …_

_- Six mois, normalement._

_- Youpi, youpi._

_- Félicitations vous deux, leur répondirent les adultes._

_Le voyage en amoureux en Italie avança l'arrivée de Karell qui pointa son nez le 10 janvier, le lendemain des 49 ans de son papa, qui cette fois s'assura bien, pendant la grossesse, qu'il n'y en avait qu'un._

Fin du Flash back

_« Mes princesses,_

_La rentrée c'est bien passé pour Rachel et Raphaël. Ils vont très bien. Ils ne sont pas dans la même maison, mais je pense que ça ne sera que bien d'être un peu séparés. Raph est dans ma maison et Rachel est à Griffondors. Les professeurs sont contents de voir enfin mes enfants. Flitwick trouve qu'ils te ressemblent beaucoup. _

_J'ai hâte de vous voir mes princesses, je rentrerais ce weekend. Vous me manquez._

_ Papa. »_

_Tentative d'enlèvement dans le Poudlard Express !_

_Un homme s'est introduit ce matin à bord du Poudlard Express dans le but de kidnapper deux élèves, Rachel et Raphaël Rogue, les enfants du directeur adjoint du collège, Severus Rogue et de notre rédactrice en chef, Hermione. L'homme n'est d'autre que Nicolas Enwald, en fuite depuis onze ans. Il avait réussit à s'échapper de Azkaban où il était enfermé suite au viol de Hermione Rogue. L'homme est maintenant hors d'état de nuire, car il a reçu le baiser du détraqueur. Les élèves sont tous arrivés sains et sauf à Poudlard._


End file.
